Death Penguin Note
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: La vida de Kowalski cambia radicalmente cuando encuentra en el suelo un misterioso cuaderno en cuya portada se lee Death Note. Detrás de la libreta hay instrucciones sobre su uso, donde destaca el hecho de poder matar a alguein.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno que decir de mi X3 tengo muchas cosas que hacer por el momento pero esto lo inicie porque este anime me encanta, are una adaptación de "Death Note" en el universo de los pingüinos… espero les agrade y si no pues bueno ahí está el botón de regresar, recuerda que no pagaste nada por entrar y leer ¬¬ espero te quedes a leer y si vaz a criticar mejor largate si (disculpen mi agresividad asi soy XDD) en fi la continuacion sera hasta el 1 de Abril (ahi inician mis vacasiones) espero disfruten y si les gusto no sean malitos dejenme un reviwe  
><strong>

**Atencion: Los Pinguinos De Madagascar  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>En un edificio grande y espacioso, en el que parece solo a ver animales, se escucha a alguien explicando algunas cosas. Entrando a una de las aulas se encuentra un pingüino alto de ojos azules, con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras mira al frente, cansado del aburrimiento decide echar una mirada a la ventana. Extrañamente de la nada observa como una desconocida libreta negra cae del cielo y azota en el suelo. Al poco de un rato sale de aquel lugar en dirección donde estaba aquel objeto misterioso, lo toma y lo recoge dándole una inspección.<em>

-¿Death Note? Significa libreta de la muerte en ingles, que extraño- dijo aquel pingüino alto

_Al abrirla noto que en una hoja negra escrito en blanco venían unas instrucciones_

_Cómo usarla_

_"Los nombres de humanos o animales que sean escritos en este cuaderno morirán."_

-hm esto es bastante ridículo además de enfermo- comento mientras devolvía la libreta a su lugar

_Alejándose del lugar, en un modo sigiloso evitando que las personas pasaban lo vieran, seguía pensando en aquel cuaderno._

-debe ser como esas cartas de cadena que los humanos se envían entre ellos ¿los nombres de humanos o animales que sean escritos en este cuaderno morirán? Por favor- se dijo mientras regresaba la mirada a aquella libreta.

_Continuaba su caminata mientras continuaba pensativo, se podía observar que cargaba consigo una mochila con aquel cuaderno que encontró antes._

-debo haber perdido la razón de tan solo considerarlo-

_Llegando a lo que parecía ser el zoológico de Central Park, entra a un hábitat que al parecer es el suyo, entra y nota que no hay nadie así que se encierra en su laboratorio. Enciende una lámpara y se dispone a ver más de cerca lo que encontró._

-Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no tiene en mente la cara de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente con el mismo nombre no se verá afectada. Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte es escrita en los 40 segundos siguientes, esa muerte ocurrirá. Si no se especifica la causa de la muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque cardiaco. Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos. Parece que dependiendo de a quien tengas en mente puedes matarlo fácil o dolorosamente, parece demasiado detallado para ser una broma.

_El científico saco de su cajón unas cuantas hojas y comenzó a checar unas ecuaciones._

-así que si escribo el nombre de una persona morirá…pff pero que tonterías digo nadie crearía algo así-

_Continuaba revisando esas hojas y tomando unos químicos pero la curiosidad lo invadió, tomo la libreta la abrió en la primera hoja y tomo una pluma. Estaba a punto de escribir cuando regresa la pluma hacia su pico._

-aguarda un nanosegundo, si alguien de verdad muere, eso me convertiría en un asesino, aunque hablando científicamente eso sería imposible.

_La televisión se encendió de repente en el canal de las noticias donde estaba Chuck Charles avisando una noticia._

-El mismo criminal que ataco ayer a 6 personas ahora está en una tienda de joyas. Hoy tiene a 5 personas de rehenes, 3 niños y 2 adultos, la policía lo identifico como Harry Esteves de 34 años, desempleado. La policía intenta iniciar las negociaciones con el agresor.

_Kowalski al escuchar esto, escribió el nombre en la libreta, luego se dispuso a salir a ver la televisión al mismo tiempo que el reloj. 44 segundos pasados y nada había ocurrido_

-como lo sospeche, ese cuaderno no funciono, bueno no esperaba que lo hiciera-

_Ya convencido de que la libreta no funcionaba, apago las luces, justo un segundo antes de apagar el televisor algo ocurrió._

-¡Espera Chuck algo está ocurriendo! Los rehenes están saliendo y parecen estar sanos y salvos, la policía ya está entrando, desconocemos si el sospechoso ya fue arrestado- comento Bunny

-si, ya tenemos la confirmación, el sospechoso está muerto, como lo escucharon fue hallado muerto en el interior.

_Una cara de asombro le vino al científico al escuchar lo sucedido en aquel robo._

-¿Muerto?- se interrogo mientras entraba rápidamente y le daba una mirada a aquella libreta

-al parecer Bunny, según informes de los rehenes el sospechoso se colapso así de la nada, al menos todos están a salvo yo soy Chuck Charles y esto fue uno de los casos más extraños en Nueva York.

-¿un ataque al corazón? No…es solo una coincidencia, es solo una coincidencia-

_Un susto le llego cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta de su laboratorio._

-hey Kowalski ya son las 8:30 ¿no ibas a ir al curso científico nocturno?- llamo Cabo a la puerta

-si, estaré afuera en un segundo-

_Apresurado, meto el cuaderno a una mochila junto con otras cosas._

-Death Note, no puede ser real, aunque sí lo es, debo probarlo una vez más para confirmarlo al 100%- susurro mientras corría hacia afuera

_El lugar cambia y se nota otro instituto parecido al del principio, igual solo animales entraban, se encontraba en un callejón, al parecer ah pasado desapercibido._

-si es muy conocido no darán su muerte en las noticias, aunque si es alguien normal probablemente no publiquen su muerte, rayos, necesito resultados ahora, además de saber si funciona en animales-

-hola Gary, amigo ¿tienes algo de dinero para mí?- dijo un perro de raza pastor alemán

-ehh ¿otra vez Jerry? Lo lamento pero no puedo- respondió un pequeño gato de pelaje castaño y negro

-Jerry, tal vez deba intentar matarlo a él, no debo evitar matar a personas que conozco, pero ¿de verdad importa? Es decir ¿a quién le importaría que un animal como el desapareciera?

_El pastor alemán logro su cometido, aquel gato le había prestado 20 dólares._

-¡genial! Iremos a los videojuegos luego- alardeo el can

_Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, ya saliendo de aquel lugar se dirigía a una tienda mientras sus pensamientos continuaban. Unas motos de control remoto junto con unas ardillas en ellas parecían acercarse en dirección a una joven zarigüeya que caminaba por la banqueta._

-hey preciosa ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- hablo uno de lentes negros

-así se hace Charles siempre sabes dónde encontrar hembras para divertirnos-

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Charles Williams, ven a pasar un rato-

-no, por favor no quiero problemas- reclamo la chica

-¿oyeron? No quiere problemas- contesto otro de pelaje negro

_Mientras tanto adentro Kowalski estaba escondido adentro en la tienda mientras tomaba una revista discretamente._

_Uno de los motociclistas tomo a la chica por el cuello con un tubo y el recargo sobre la moto._

-rápido amigos, divirtámonos con ella- comento mientras se le acercaba

-¡no, por favor se los ruego déjenme ya!-

-Charles Williams, bueno, ahora hay que ver que pasa- dijo Kowalski mientras sostenía la revista cubriendo la death note

_La hembra se les escapo corriendo, el sujeto de lentes negros la persiguió en su motocicleta hacia la calle, lo que no vio fue un camión que salió de la nada atropellándolo y acabando así con su vida. El pingüino se quedo atónito ante lo que había sucedido la libreta funcionaba. Los demás compañeros solo continuaron lamentándose de lo sucedido. En otro lugar, que parecía ser un mundo oscuro y gris se encontraba una especie de oso de ojos rojos y afiladas garras._

-muy bien…creo que es hora de ir, ya han pasado 5 días- se dijo

-¿Qué vas a algún lado Raimo?- le pregunto un cara de pez con una melena café y un cuerpo de simio

-odio decírtelo, pero todo nuestro mundo luce así- le comento un cabeza de toro con cuerpo de canguro

-es verdad, pero perdí mi death note-

-jajajaja ahora sí que metiste la pata-

-pero aguarda un minuto ¿no engañaste al viejo para que te diera una segunda death note? No me digas que perdiste ambas-

-debes tener una idea de donde la dejaste-

-si…en el mundo humano-

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron ambos

_Aquel oso delgado se acerco a un pozo iluminado de blanco, de su espalda salieron unas alas negras y prosiguió a saltar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la ciudad, estaba lloviendo pero eso no le impedía volar._

_Después Kowalski ya llegaba de nuevo a su hábitat y al parecer ya lo esperaban._

-hola Kowalski, no te esperábamos tan temprano- le saludo Marlene

-bueno yo…eh a mira mis resultados de conocimiento-

-primer lugar, no me sorprende de un pingüino tan lógico e inteligente como tu –

Si lo sé, iré a mi laboratorio a estudiar y experimentar, así que no me molesten-

-claro, ohm Kowalski ¿no quieres algo?- interrogo la nutria

-no estoy bien, pero gracias- contesto cerrando la puerta

-tengo todo lo que quiero jejeje

_Encerrándose en su laboratorio saco de un cajón la death note, al abrirla se contemplaba que tenía un montón de nombres escritos, el científico reía mientras observaba su trabajo._

-parece que lo estas disfrutando-

_Kowalski se dio vuelta para ver quien lo estaba observando y se dio cuenta que era un oso de ojos rojos, pelaje negro y blanco con afiladas garras negras mientras afuera relampagueaba._

-¡ahhhhh!- pego un grito calleándose de sentón en el suelo

-no es de sorprenderse, soy el shinigami Raimo, esa solía ser mi death note, a juzgar por tu risa, ya debiste ver que no es una libreta cualquiera-

_El alto miro con asombro aunque luego cerró los ojos e intento levantarse de nuevo_

-shinigami, un dios de la muerte, no me sorprende, de hecho te estaba esperando-

-¿eh?-

-ya confirme que esta death note es real, no me tomo mucho, y ahora que vi la prueba de su poder, tengo mucha confianza en lo que haré-

-que interesante, no estaba esperando algo así, muchas libretas llegan al mundo humano, y son humanos las que las encuentran, pero ere el primer animal que la encuentra y escribe tantos nombres, mira cuantas personas has matado en solo 5 días-

-te equivocas Raimo, todos esos nombres son de animales que son criminales y malvados de mi mundo, pero estoy listo, use el cuaderno sabiendo que le pertenecía a un shinigami y ahora el shinigami ya ha llegado, eh leído bastante sobre esto ¿Qué es lo que me aras? Te llevaras mi alma ¿no es así?

-¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué ustedes en el mundo humano inventan tantas tonterías? No vine a hacerte nada, el cuaderno se convierte en parte del mundo humano cuanto esta toca la tierra, básicamente la death note es tuya.

-¿esta es mía?- interrogo Kowalski

-si no la quieres dásela a alguien más, pero si lo haces no tendré más opción que borrar todos los recuerdos que tengas sobre la death note-

-entonces ¿puedo usarla como yo quiera sin ser castigado?-

-bueno, digamos que sentirás el dolor y el sufrimiento de aquellos que han usado la libreta, y cuando sea tu momento de morir yo escribiré tu nombre en mi death note, pero te advierto que el humano o animal que usa la libreta, no podrá ir al cielo ni al infierno, es todo…jajajaja ya sabes lo que te espera cuando mueras.

_Nuevamente es interrumpido por toques a su puerta, al parecer era Marlene_

-no hay problema, atiende-

_Antes de abrir Kowalski esconde la death note en su cajón._

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pingüino

-imagine que querrías manzanas, Maurice nos las trajo, dijo que Julien no las quería, ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro tu laboratorio, te dañaras la vista?-

-(¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso Marlene no lo ve?)- pensó

_Luego de atender aquel asunto vuelve a cerrar la puerta_

-El cuaderno que encontraste me pertenecía originalmente a mí, y como eres el único que la usa eres el único que me puede ver, además de escucharme, en resumen, la libreta es el lazo entre Kowalski el pingüino y Raimo el shinigami (toma una manzana) mmmmmm deliciosa.

-solo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?-

-…- no respondió debido a que estaba comiéndose las manzanas

-oye ¿siquiera estas escuchándome?- reclamo Kowalski

-las manzanas de este mundo valen el viaje, como debería describirlas, jugosas-

-¡responde mi pregunta de una vez!-

-yo no te escoja, ¿no lo ves acaso? Todo esto es un accidente, ¿crees que fuiste elegido debido a que eres inteligente? No seas vanidoso, simplemente cayó cerca de aquí y tú la encontraste, es todo lo que ocurrió, escribí las instrucciones en ingles debido a que es el idioma más conocido en todo el mundo.

-¿¡entonces porque la dejaste caer! Incluso escribiste específicamente las instrucciones así que no intentes engañarme-

-si quieres saber porque es muy simple, estaba aburrido-

-la verdad es que los shinigami no hacemos mucho en estos días, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos jugando o durmiendo, si te molestas en escribir tantos nombres en una libreta, los demás se ríen de ti por trabajar tanto, ni siquiera tiene caso escribir el nombre de otro de nosotros ya que no podemos morir, y como vivimos en el mundo shinigami no nos divierte matar a los del mundo humano, así que se me ocurrió venir aquí a ver si me divertía un poco, es igual, sigo sorprendido de la cantidad de nombres que has escrito, pero ¿Por qué solo escribiste la causa de muerte del animal del camión?.

-si no escribes la causa de muerte el animal solo muere de un ataque al corazón y esa es la mejor parte de la death note, eh terminado con la lista de los peores criminales en el mundo animal, eventualmente acabare con todos.

-¿Qué razón tienes de todo eso?-

-solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta de que alguien está eliminando a todos estos criminales, quiero que el mundo sepa de mi existencia, que hay alguien que esta juzgando a los malvados.

-¿para qué tanta molestia? ¿Qué obtienes al juzgarlos? Bueno digo ¿Qué te importa?-

-porque, también estoy aburrido, no quería creerlo al principio, la ciencia me lo impedía pero bueno ahora es obvio, hay algo en la death note que nos hace querer usarla una vez más.

_Flashback_

_Todo se resume en el centro de la ciudad, ya estaba lloviendo y las luces estaban encendidas el científico corría aturradamente mientras pensaba lo que hizo._

-los mate a ambos, en verdad mate a dos, un animal y un humano, una animal y una humana, no pasara por alto, pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a los demás?, no, no, tal vez estoy equivocado, esto es lo que eh pensado recientemente el mundo se está pudriendo, y quienes lo ocasionan merecen la muerte, alguien debe hacerlo ¿Por qué no yo? Aunque signifique sacrificar mi mente y mi alma lo vale, porque el mundo, las cosas, no pueden continuar así, me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más hubiera encontrado la libreta? ¿Ahí alguien mas que yo que se atreva a eliminar a la escoria de este mundo? Si no soy yo ¿Quién lo hará? Eso es no hay nadie pero yo puedo hacerlo, de hecho soy el único que puede, lo conseguiré, utilizando esta death note cambiare al mundo.

_Kowalski comenzó a escribir los nombres de todos los villanos que en los que podía pensar, Espiráculo, la ardilla roja, todos estaban cayendo como moscas muertas, ningún animal villano se salvaba de esto._

_Fin del flashback_

-al comienzo, escribí los nombres de los peores criminales animales que podía pensar, es como limpiar al mundo poco a poco, hasta que eventualmente nadie cometa maldades jamás, mientras que los malvados que merecen ser castigados mueren de un ataque al corazón, aquellos menos culpables pero que causan problemas a la sociedad lentamente morirán en accidentes o enfermedades fatales, solo así el mundo se moverá correctamente, será uno nuevo, libre de injusticias y llena de animales y gente que yo haya juzgado honestas, amables y trabajadoras.

-pero si haces eso tú serás la única mala persona en el mundo-

-no sé de qué me hablas, soy un científico considerado como uno de los más listos que hay… y yo, ¡yo me convertiré en el dios de este nuevo mundo!-

-ahh es como lo imagine, estos animales son muy interesantes-

* * *

><p><strong>En primera, si, Kowalski sabe leer y escribir, era esencial para el fic, digamos que lo aprendio en los cursos cientificos a los que va, si se preguntan para que son, se los dire mas delante, disculpen si se parece bastante jejeje me aloque aqui escribiendolo XD ademas de que es muy largo D: los invito a pasar a mi Deviantart ahi subire adelantos y alguna que otra imagen ademas de que ando buscando ocs para que tomen los papeles en esta adaptacion.<strong> **Les dejo el link: **_h t t p : / / a l m e j a l o c a 4 5 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / j o u r n a l / A Y U D E N M E E E E E E E E - s i i i i i i i - D - 2 9 1 3 1 0 6 0 4_ **(recuerden quitar los espacios)**


	2. Capitulo 2 Confrontacion

_**Bien pues se que dije que lo continuaria hasta Abril, pero no me aguante las ganas de publicar aqui el siguiente X3 asi que aqui se los dejo, varias cosas son de la serie debido a que no le aye como modificarlas para que fueran parecidas, nombres como L, Kira y el otro que no recuerdo ahora segiran igual a la serie por ahora disfruten.**_

**Atencion: Los Pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Llegamos una vez más al instituto extrañamente habitado solo por animales, Kowalski se encontraba en sus asuntos mientras una serpiente explicaba unos puntos.<em>

-La ciencia como todos ya lo saben pero se los recordare por si hay uno que no, es el conjunto de conocimientos sistemáticamente estructurados obtenidos mediante la observación de patrones regulares, de razonamientos y de experimentación en ámbitos específicos…Kowalski, ¿podrías leer lo que sigue para nosotros?

_Dejando lo que hacía decidió levantarse y cumplir lo que le habían ordenado._

-claro, de los cuales se generan preguntas, se construyen hipótesis, se deducen principios y se elaboran leyes generales y esquemas metódicamente organizados

-fascinante, aunque no me sorprende de un científico de su calibre-

_Ignorando completamente lo que dijo el animal el continuo con lo suyo._

-bien, es todo por hoy, pueden irse-

_Kowalski recogió sus cosas y se preparo para salir_

-vaya creí que nunca se acabaría ¿Cómo haces esto a diario? Es muy aburrido hey ¿A dónde vas?-

_El pingüino ignoraba a aquel shinigami que lo seguía mientras el continuaba su marcha._

-¿oye tan siquiera estas escuchándome?-

-no me hables shinigami, a diferencia de ti los demás pueden escucharme cuando hablo-

-oh, eres muy aburrido-

-oye Kowalski yo y unos amigos vamos a realizar un experimento y me preguntaba si tu…-

-lo siento, hoy estoy ocupado- interrumpió sin detener su caminar

-no tienes nada que hacer, solo iras a encerrarte a tu laboratorio como siempre- contesto Raimo

-¿de qué hablas? Claro que tengo que hacer, algo muy importante-

_Ya en su laboratorio, Kowalski continuaba, ahora parecía tener una televisión en su escritorio mientras escribía en la death note, mientras tanto el shinigami solo estaba acostado comiendo manzanas mientras miraba al pingüino._

-oye Kowalski, te estoy hablando-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué estás trabajando tanto?-

-no debo perder tiempo, hay muchos nombres que escribir en la death note, y solo dispongo de la llegada de los cursos a la hora de acostarme, necesito dormir para rendir y seguir a la cabeza de la clase, obviamente no me puedo quedar dormido, además están los estudios y los cursos nocturnos, no puedo estar cansado, afectaría mi salud y mi desempeño mental. Si voy a crear un mundo libre de maldad, entonces necesito administrar mi tiempo.

_La puerta de su laboratorio comenzó a escucharse al igual que una voz pequeña y chillona._

-que raro, ¡oye Kowalski! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está cerrada tu puerta?- interrogo Mort

-es Mort, ¿Qué quieres?-

-me ayudarías con la licuadora, no quiere hacer mi mango jugo-

-eh si claro-

_El pingüino se levanto, escondió el cuaderno en un cajón y abrió la puerta al pequeño lémur._

-no sé porque pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer que funcione, disculpa si interrumpo se que tienes cosas de pingüinos que hacer, pero no quiero que Maurice sea el único que sabe usarla.

-no hay problema, te ayudare-

-en tu lugar yo tendría más cuidado, si alguien más toca la death note que escondiste en el cajón también podrá verme- hablo Raimo

-(¡que! ¡Y espera hasta este momento para decir ese importante detalle maldito shinigami!)- pensó el científico

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo pingüino?- pregunto mientras dejaba la licuadora en su escritorio

-eh no es nada, ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?-

-bueno, todo-

_Más tarde en la ICPO varios animales discutían el tema_

-ha habido 53 muertes confirmadas y solo la semana pasada-

-cada una de ellas fue un ataque al corazón-

-en todos los casos eran criminales que estaban en prisión o eran buscados por la policía, creo que puede haber criminales cuyas muertes aun no conocemos-

-el total de muertes puede ser más de cien-

_Todos se quedan murmurando, cuando por otro lado se encuentra Cabo recibiendo a Skipper quien acababa de llegar._

-buenos días, llegaste tarde Skipper, empezaron sin ti-

-no importa, tuve que contestar una llamada urgente del cuartel general-

_Las aves fueron interrumpidas por un búfalo que comenzó a gritar_

-¡como sea! ¡Estos eran criminales que serian ejecutados tarde o temprano!, no crees que deberíamos…

-¡es importante no importa si es un criminal un asesinato es un asesinato!- le interrumpió un mapache

-es muy pronto para considerar esto un homicidio-

-¡¿y cómo es que sufrieron un ataque al corazón al mismo tiempo? ¡No es coincidencia es asesinato! –

-¿cree que es posible matar simultáneamente a estas personas en diferentes lugares?-

-consideramos esto como un plan elaborado por una gran organización-

-si esto es por una gran organización, no me sorprendería de no ser el único que sospecha del FBI o de la CIA-

-¡lo reto a que repita eso!-

-¡basta! ¡Este no es momento para pelear como humanos, necesitamos confirmar que de verdad son homicidios y no coincidencias!-

-¿y cómo? Las autopsias revelan que todos murieron de un ataque al corazón-

-investigar una serie de ataques al corazón no tiene sentido, no veo que mas podemos averiguar-

-absolutamente, si les hubieran disparado o apuñalado tendríamos algo en que basarnos-

-si ese es el caso no tenemos más remedio que llamar a L-

_Todos se quedan callados mientras otros murmuran._

-eh jefe ¿Quién es ese L del que hablan?- interrogo el joven Cabo

-oh si cierto, olvide que es tu primera vez en una conferencia, no conocemos el verdadero nombre de L o donde esta, ni siquiera sabemos cómo luce, sin embargo a logrado descifrar cada caso en el que participa y ah participado en cada uno de los casos más raros en el mundo, se esconde en las sombras pero es lo mejor de lo mejor, según lo que es el último recurso, nuestra última opción.

-escuche que L es extremadamente arrogante y que solo investiga los casos que le interesan personalmente-

-tiene razón, además no sabemos cómo contactarlo-

-L ya está investigando-

_Dijo una voz que provenía de un animal vestido completamente de negro que llevaba lo que parecía ser una laptop blanca. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a mirarlo._

-caballeros, L ya comenzó la investigación de estos incidentes- volvió a hablar

-Walter-

-am disculpa Skipper ¿Quién es Walter?-

-ese macho es el único que puede contactar a L, tampoco sabemos su identidad real- respondió el líder

-ahora guarden silencio, L quisiera ahora dirigirse a los delegados- alzo la voz mientras colocaba la laptop y la abría.

_Luego de eso la pantalla revelo un fondo blanco con una L mayúscula y después una voz distorsionada se escucho._

-saludos a todos los miembros de la ICPO, soy L-

_Mientras tanto con Kowalski, el estaba en un edificio viejo y abandonado._

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué estamos en este basurero? explícame-

-¿no es obvio Raimo? Me dijiste que cualquiera que toque la death note puede verte, ya no puedo seguir cargando algo tan peligroso, hasta ahora si algún habitante del zoológico o de mi unidad la veía podría decirles que llevo un registro de criminales poque me encargaron investigarlos para un caso científico, pero ahora todo es más complicado, no quiero pensar en ello, pero si cometo un error, podría terminar matando a los habitantes del zoológico o a mi propia unidad.

_El alto dejo caer de un frasco un líquido transparente, que al hacer contacto con el suelo se prendió en llamas instantáneamente. Mientras regresando a la ICPO L continuaba explicando._

-la dificultad de este caso radica en su ambición improcedente, y no lo duden somos testigos de un caso de homicidio masivo, uno que es imperdonable, este caso no se resolverá sin el completo apoyo de la ICPO, es decir todas las naciones policiacas y militares a las que representan. En esta junta deberán tomar la decisión de apoyar por completo esta investigación, también requiero la cooperación adicional de la agencia policiaca y militar nacional de los estados unidos.

Cabo y Skipper se levantan rápidamente ante lo escuchado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la de los estados unidos en particular?-

-ya sea que el responsable sea un individuo o un grupo, es muy probable quesea norteamericano y si no lo es ahí una gran posibilidad de que este en los estados unidos.

-¿en que está basado?-

-¿pregunta porque los estados unidos? Creo que podre mostrarle evidencia de eso cuando me enfrente directamente al culpable-

-¿una confrontación directa?-

-como sea, quisiera que el cuartel general se ubique en Manhattan.

_Regresando con el científico, el se sentaba relajado ya en su silla_

-listo, fue más fácil de lo que creí-

-eh, ¿significa que lograste esconder la libreta?-

-así es Raimo, la escondí en este cajón-

-pero no parece estar muy bien escondida, es decir dejaste la llave en la cerradura-

-ese es el punto, intencionalmente deje la llave en el lugar más obvio que pueden encontrar- dijo mientras habría el cajón.

-no es ese un diario cualquiera-

-si así es, creo que una vez que el animal encuentre el diario en mi escritorio va a saciar su curiosidad, pero, la verdadera llave (toma una pluma) es esta, un objeto cualquiera que esperarías encontrar en un escritorio, y lo único que necesito es lo de adentro.

-¿esa es la llave?-

-así es, si miras con atención encontraras un orificio debajo del cajón, solo la insertas y listo-

_Kowalski metió la parte de adentro de la pluma, dejando ver que había una base falsa ocultando la death note._

-vaya un fondo falso, el diario distraerá a la espía y dudo que alguien lo encuentre-

-pero eso no es todo, aun si alguien descubre que hay una base falsa, diseñe un plan para que nadie pueda tomar posesión de la death note, veras al insertar el tubo de cinta este actúa como aislante previniendo el flujo de electricidad de este circuito, cuando la base falsa regresa a su lugar, esta pieza de plástico también evita el flujo de electricidad pero si alguien intenta quitar el fondo del cajón el circuito se cerrara y eso hará que se prenda la gasolina en esta pequeña botella, quemando instantáneamente la death note, de esta forma la evidencia será completamente destruida, si alguien me interroga solo diré que escondía el diario porque no quería que nadie lo viera, me parece algo creíble, además, al fin y al cabo es mi diario.

-eh sabido de humanos que encuentras death notes y su mayor problema es esconderlas, pero tu Kowalski, a pesar de ser un animal lo planeaste muy bien, aunque creo que es algo arriesgado, si cometes un error puedes quémate seriamente.

-¿arriesgado? A veces dices tantas tonterías Raimo, todo ah sido un riesgo desde el comienzo, desde que encontré la death note, comparado con eso, esto no representa un riesgo.

_Al día siguiente el mundo animal estaba hablando de ello, unos gatos callejeros estaban dentro de un bote de basura mientras encendían un televisor curiosamente el que hablaba era un pavo real._

-bienvenidos a el noticiero animal tu el único canal de noticias solo para animales, los humanos no nos han encontrado debido a que transmitimos en una frecuencia desconocida para ellos, ahora las noticias, anoche en la penitenciaría de la base ártica el enemigo número uno de los pingüinos la ardilla roja, condenado de por vida debido a sus crímenes contra la vida humana y animal, murió de un ataque al corazón, esta es la más reciente muerte de una larga lista de muertes que tienen que ver con un ataque cardiaco de un criminal.

_Mientras los dos gatos se encontraban hablando entre ellos._

-esto es increíble los criminales están cayendo como moscas últimamente-

-es algo aterrador pero a la vez maravilloso-

-solo asegúrate de no hacer nada malo-

-no me sorprendería que la policía estuviera detrás de esto-

-imposible, la policía no tiene esa clase de poder ¿no has escuchado sobre él?-

-¿de quién?-

-Kira el asesino-

-me pregunto ¿Quién morirá a continuación?-

_El pingüino lógico se encontraba en casa mirando en la computadora de Alice algunas páginas de internet._

-Raimo, debes mirar esto, sitios como estos están apareciendo en toda la red-

-la leyenda de Kira el salvador, suena estupendo, ¿se trata de ti?-

-así es, el nombre de Kira significa en ingles killer, no es que me agrade pero, parece que ese fue el nombre que quisieron darme, al buscar la palabra Kira aparecen un millón de sitios como este, los medios aun no lo han descubierto, aun lo llaman una serie de muertes inexplicables entre los asesinos más crueles del mundo pero, los animales del mundo ya sienten que algo está sucediendo, saben que ahí alguien juzgando entre el bien y el mal, tenemos que irnos.

-ah, está bien- respondió siguiendo al alto

-así somos los animales Raimo, tenemos muchas semejanzas con los humanos, aunque no es algo que ocurriría en la escuela o en un curso, digamos que si a alguien se le pregunta si un animal malo merece morir, obvia mete responderán la respuesta socialmente aceptable, algo como "no es correcto matar a animales" eso es lo que deben decir, los animales al igual que los humanos, siempre trataremos de guardar las apariencias cuando estamos en público, así somos, pero esto es lo que sentimos en verdad, muchos temen apoyarme por lo que pensaran los demás, pero en internet, donde puedes permanecer en el anonimato el apoyo para Kira está creciendo, tal vez no lo dicen en voz alta pero saben que alguien está desapareciendo a los malos uno por uno, aquellos que no han hecho nada malo apoyan a Kira porque saben que no tienen de que temer, mientras que los otros temen por su vida y se ocultan de un enemigo que ni siquiera conocen, así es como debe de ser, es perfecto todo funciona de acuerdo a mi plan.

_Aquel shinigami y pingüino habían llegado ya a su laboratorio, este encendió el televisor y saco su death note de su escondite, al parecer había una interrupción. Luego de unos segundos el pavo real apareció con unas hojas y dijo:_

-ofrecemos una disculpa por la interrupción anterior en este momento verán una transmisión de emergencia en vivo de la ICPO a nivel mundial animal. Inmediatamente la imagen cambio a un perro de pelaje oscuro con blanco y traje.

-tengo una unidad policiaca que incluye a todas las naciones, saludos soy Lind L. Tailor también conocido como L-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos es este sujeto?- se pregunto Kowalski

_Dando una rápida mirada al cuartel general estaban varios animales, entre ellos Skipper y Cabo._

-y así es como esto empieza- hablo el cabeza plana

-pero no entiendo jefe, no había mostrado su rostro antes ¿verdad? ¿Por qué escogería hacerlo ahora?-

-significa que L está comprometido con esto (L, seguimos cada una de tus ordenes, ahora espero que pruebes lo que dijiste en la ICPO)-

_Regresando con Kowalski y Raimo, que continuaban mirando el mensaje de aquel sujeto._

-criminales alrededor del mundo son asesinados por un asesino serial, considero este crimen como el mayor en toda la historia, no descansaré hasta que la o las personas responsables sean llevadas ante la justicia, Kira voy a casarte, te encontrare.

-¿estas seguro de que te atrapara?- interrogo el shinigami

-hm ese tonto, nunca me encontrara, (toma la libreta) ¡tendrá que encontrar esto antes, y mientras la policía no lo descubra no habrá evidencia para condenarme! ¡Lo que significa que atraparme resulta absolutamente imposible! Anticipe que la policía se involucraría, y que algo como esto sucedería.

-Kira, tengo una buena idea de cuál es tu motivación, sin embargo, lo que estás haciendo ahora, es malvado-

_El pingüino ante lo oído se levanto con una impresión de enojo mientras el sujeto sonreía victoriosamente._

-¿tu crees que soy malvado? ¡SOY LA JUSTICIA, PROTEJO A LOS INOCENTES Y LOS QUE TEMEN AL MAL, SOY EL QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO QUE TODOS DESEAN! ¡AQUELLOS A LOS QUE SE OPONGAN A ESTE DIOS SON LOS VERDADEROS MALVADOS!

_El genio abrió su death note, tomo rápidamente una pluma y se preparo para escribir._

-creo que eres muy torpe L, que pena esto podría haber sido más interesante si hubieras sido más inteligente- presumió mientras escribía aquel nombre

-Lind L. Tailor, jeje le mostrare al mundo lo que realmente pasa cuando tratan de traicionarme, el mundo entero está observando ahora, L.

_El suspenso era enorme, el supuesto L solo se quedo mirando la cámara solo faltaban 5 segundos más, pasado eso comenzó a gemir de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho y azotaba su cabeza en el escritorio, unos guardias aparecieron y se lo llevaron._

-ajajajajajajaja ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes nada más que decir? Jeje jejeje jajajajajaja.

_El científico continuaba su risa malévola cuando repentinamente la imagen cambia a un fondo blanco con la una L negra, luego una voz distorsionada se empezó a oír._

****Aqui les dejo esta musica para que la escuchen mientras leen **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q R 6 d z w Q a h O M & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

-tenia que hacer la prueba pero nunca jamás pensé que sucedería…Kira, parece que puedes matar a un animal sin tener que estar presente, no lo creería de no ser porque lo acabo de presenciar. Escúchame Kira, si de verdad mataste a Lind L. Tailor el macho que viste morir en televisión, debo decirte que era un prisionero cuya ejecución estaba programada para hoy, ese no era yo.

-¿Qué?-volvió a preguntarse Kowalski

-la policía lo arresto en absoluto secreto para que no supieras de el por medio de la televisión o internet, parece que ni siquiera tu, tienes acceso a la información de esa clase de criminales.

-jeje jeje te engaño- comento Raimo al pingüino que estaba pico abierto ante lo acontecido

-pero una cosa te aseguro, L es real, yo existo, ahora ¡trata de matarme!-

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- grito Kowalski con furia

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Date prisa! ¡Mátame! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué estas esperando? Será mejor que lo hagas de una vez ¡vamos trata de matarme! ¿Qué sucede no puedes hacerlo?

_El ave no voladora no hizo nada masque quedarse mirando, es todo lo que podía hacer, él sabía que no tenía el poder para matar al tal L._

-bien Kira parece que después de todo no puedes matarme-

-jajajajajaja – carcajeo Raimo

-así que hay animales a los que no puedes matar, me diste una pista útil, te devolveré el favor, te diré algo que te parecerá interesante, a pesar de que esta se anuncio como una transmisión mundial solo estamos transmitiendo en Nueva York, planeaba seguir transmitiéndolo en distintos lugares, pero creo que eso ya no será necesario, ahora sé donde estas.

-jeje jejeje ese L es bastante bueno-

-la policía trato tu primer asesinato como un incidente sin relación, pero la primera de tus victimas fue un sospechoso humano en una tienda de joyas, de todos los criminales animales u humanos que han muerto de un ataque cardiaco este fue el más reciente, además su crimen solo fue reportado en Manhattan, use esta información para deducir esto, estas en Nueva York y tu primera víctima fue tan solo un experimento, lo que significa que no llevas matando mucho tiempo, decidimos trasmitir en Nueva York primero por lo variado de su población y por fortuna te encontramos, para serte completamente honesto nunca pensé que las cosas marcharían tan bien, pero no pasara mucho antes de que te pueda sentenciar a muerte.

-L, sin duda confirmo su reputación-

-así es Cabo, probó que Kira existe, que las muertes eran homicidios y que está aquí en Nueva York-

-obviamente estoy muy interesado en saber cómo logras cometer estos asesinatos sin estar presente, podrás responder todas mis preguntas cuando te atrape, volveremos a vernos pronto Kira.

**Aquí detengan la música y pongan esta: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = b Y h L l z 5 b K 6 c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d****

_Luego de decir eso, la transmisión se termina y Kowalski solo seguía mirando asombrado y molesto._

-¿en verdad? ¿Vas a sentenciarme a muerte? Suena interesante, acepto tu reto L- alardeo el científico sin miedo

-cada uno tiene que cazar al otro sin conocer su nombre o su rostro, y el primero cuya identidad sea revelada morirá, los animales son tan divertidos.

-L-

-Kira-

-¡te buscare donde quiera que te escondas y te eliminare!- exclamaron ambos

-¡yo soy!-

-¡yo soy!-

-¡la justicia!- gritaron ambos

**Continuara…**

_Diálogos del próximo capítulo (por Kowalski)_

-no sere yo quien encuentre a L, dejare que la policía lo haga por mí, y una vez que lo hagan entonces yo lo eliminare, parece que podre darte más entretenimiento Raimo.

**Próximo capitulo: negociaciones**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Bueno me retiro, los dejo, dejenme reviwes, si lo hacen bailare feliz como una lombriz XDD chauuu<em>****


	3. Capitulo 3 Negociaciones

_**Les sere sinsera, tengo avanzado hasta el 5 capi, y para los que esperan terror pingunesco tambien ya tengo el capi 4 solo me faltan las imagenes bueno disfruten**_

* * *

><p><em>Un gran edificio abandonado, habitado una vez mas solo por animales, al parecer, el cuartel general donde se resolvía el caso Kira, había un montón de animales entre ellos Skipper y el joven Cabo.<em>

-bien, comencemos con las llamadas telefónicas- hablo el líder

-hasta ahora hemos recibido tres mil veintinueve informes de los homicidios vía telefónica o e-mail, la mayoría fueron animales bromistas o ciudadanos pero ahí catorce personas que dicen conocer a Kira o haberlo visto. Los catorce informes fueron investigados y documentados, sin embargo nadie dio información que no haya anteriormente sido publicada, y por último, llamaron veintiún personas proclamando ser Kira.

-bien, ahora el informe de victimas- ordeno Skipper

A lo que un mapache se levanto con unas hojas.

-tras una investigación, confirmamos que el informe de las victimas de ataque al corazón fue hecha pública en Manhattan antes de sus muertes… también, respecto a la solicitud de L sobre investigar la hora de muerte de cada víctima, encontramos que cada una ocurrió entre las 4 pm y 2 am entre semana tiempo local con un 68% ocurridas entre las 8pm y las 12 am, los fines de semana parecen ser la excepción de la regla ya que las horas de muerte varían mucho más que entre semana.

-esa información es extremadamente relevante para nosotros, sugiere que dadas las horas de muerte, nuestro sospechoso podría ser un científico, tal vez de un zoológico. Basado en el hecho de que Kira solo mata criminales, es seguro asumir que lo motiva una noción muy idealista de justicia, es muy posible que incluso aspire a ser una figura divina, tratamos con un individuo que tiene un concepto muy infantil sobre el bien y el mal, claro que en este momento es especulativo, sin embargo les sugiero que revalúen sus posibilidades de que nuestro sospechoso sea un estudiante. Debemos considerar cualquier posibilidad, creo que ese es el camino más corto para atrapar y arrestar a Kira… por favor continúe con su informe.

-hee muy bien, ¿ahí alguien que desee agregar algo?-

_El joven pingüino alzo su aleta en el fondo de aquel cuarto._

-em, si señor-

-¿Qué es Cabo?-

-no digo esto para apoyar a Kira, pero en estos días alrededor del mundo y especialmente en Nueva York, se reporta un increíble descenso dramático en los índices de crímenes.

-bueno tiene sentido, suponíamos que algo así sucedería, ¿algo más?-

-no-

-con eso terminamos el informe de hoy, L-

-gracias, siento que estamos un paso más cerca de atrapar a Kira, pero antes de irme, tengo una solicitud más que hacer, les concierne a los equipos que investigan a las victimas noticiarios o internet, quisiera que regresaran y averigüen la forma exacta en la que las identidades fueron publicadas, sean lo mas minuciosos posibles en particular me interesa saber si fotografías de las victimas estuvieron disponibles para el público en Nueva York, lo dejo en sus patas.

_Luego de la larga tarde trabajando el cabeza plana se encontraba estirándose cuando llega Cabo un unas tazas de café en las aletas._

-Skipper, parece que te serviría esto, na has dormido-

-ah gracias, esto me ayudara, ciento que desvelarme está comenzando a afectarme-

-sobre lo que le dije en la junta, estoy seguro que ya todos lo sabían, quiero disculparme-

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Nadie dijo que fuera fácil decir la verdad pero debe hacerse, especial mente cuando es algo difícil de mencionar. Una vez dicho eso, si mencionas que debemos felicitar a Kira por reducir el índice de crímenes, entonces si tendríamos un pequeño problema con eso.

-ehh no eso nunca lo haría, nunca pasara-

-jajajaja solo bromeaba Cabo-

_Regresando con Kowalski, quien seguía ayudando a Mort con la licuadora._

-gracias pingüino, sabía que me ayudarías-

-bueno ¿crees estar listo para hacer un licuado tú solo?-

-ehh sí, eso creo-

_De repente afuera se escucha una voz._

-¡MORT, VEN ACA!-

-es el rey Julien, tengo que irme, adiós pingüino-

-¡oye! Al menos haz el último licuado de mango tú solo-

-lo hare, tal vez mañana-

-si claro- dijo Kowalski

-lo ayudas con algo muy simple y no pareces preocupado-

-claro que si, si la policía intenta atraparme, confió en algo que me dará la ventaja-

_Una figura se acerco al laboratorio de Kowalski una pingüina idéntica a Skipper pero con rasgos femeninos._

-Kowalski, ya llegaron Skipper y Cabo, ven a cenar-

-me alegra que venga a cenar capitán ¿tiene hambre?-

-afirmativo, fue un largo día-

_Los cuatro pingüinos estaban comiendo con la acompañia extra de la nutria, todos comiendo sushi._

-y ehh dime Kowalski ¿Cómo te va con tus estudios?- pregunta Skipper

-mmmmmm todo está bien supongo-

-no es cierto es el mejor de su clase, es un genio- comento la pingüina

-todos estamos orgullosos de ti Kowalski- alardeo Marlene

-¿estas bien Skipper? Luces cansado-

-así es, no puedo hablar mucho sobre esto, pero el caso en el que trabajamos es muy difícil-

-tiene razón, el caso Ki…-

_El líder inmediatamente abofeteo al pingüino antes de que terminara la oración._

-¡cállate Cabo!-

-ya veo-

_La cena ya había pasado y el científico estaba en el cuarto secreto de su líder, sacando archivos ultra secretos._

-vaya vaya, tu amigo es un soldado en el caso Kira, ¿esa es la razón por la que te sientes tan confiado?-

-así es, es muy sencillo para mi acceder a los archivos de Skipper, vivimos bajo el mismo techo así que es muy fácil saber en lo que esta-

_Busco ente unos cuantos papeles y encontró lo que buscaba._

-Hm, parece que ya sospechan que es un científico de zoológico-

-jeje jejeje significa que tienes problemas- se burlo Raimo

-hm, después de escribir el nombre se darán 40 segundos para escribir la causa de muerte la cual se cumplirá, si la causa de muerte no es especificada, el humano o animal morirá de un paro cardiaco, después de escribir la causa de muerte deberás dar los detalles del fallecimiento en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos, ¿es correcto no Raimo?

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-

-si escribo un ataque al corazón como la causa de muerte, sere capaz de escribir todos los detalles de la muerte incluyendo una hora de muerte posterior ¿no es así? Parece que podre darte más entretenimiento Raimo.

Kowalski comenzaba a vivir su vida con tranquilidad mientras los criminales del mundo morían mientras el descansaba o comía, esto obviamente llamo la atención de los de la fuerza especial.

-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer ¿otras 26 víctimas ayer están confirmadas?- interrogo sorprendido Skipper

-si-

-el día anterior hubo otras 23 víctimas esta matado a uno en punto a cada hora-

-considerando este patrón ya lleva 2 días de la semana-

-contradice la teoría de que sea un científico de zoológico-

-tal no, cualquiera se encuentra tiempo libre dos días-

**Aqui coloquen esta musica h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = I g b W v x q d J I A & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

-ese es el punto, ahora parece menos probable que Kira se un científico de zoológico, pero ese no es el mensaje que nos envía haciendo esto. Pregúntense ¿Por qué cada hora y porque todos son criminales que están en prisión donde serán descubiertos inmediatamente? ¿Por qué no a otros criminales como antes? Creo que Kira no solo nos dice que puede matar a distancia, sino que puede determinar la causa de muerte. Pero algo no está bien tan pronto como sospechamos que Kira era un científico de zoológico, la forma de los homicidios cambio, como si contradijera la teoría ¿coincidencia? No, demasiado conveniente, esto significa que Kira tiene acceso a la información policiaca, ahora es obvio, es un reto dirigido hacia a mí.

_Mientras tanto Kowalski regresaba ya de su curso nocturno, iba caminando siendo seguido por Raimo._

-imagino que L ya debe estar preocupado, lo que hará su trabajo difícil es que deje 50 criminales vivos para un momento como este. Si él es tan bueno como dice ya debe sospechar de alguien que tiene conexiones con la policía y militares.

-Kira encontró la forma de acceder a la información de la fuerza especial, este es un hecho que no se puede negar, pero ¿Qué obtiene de todo esto? ¿Qué espera conseguir con esto?- comento L

_El genio continuaba su regreso a casa._

-no comprendo, mostrar que tienes conexiones con la fuerza especial les hace más fácil encontrarte que cuando sospechaban que eras un científico de zoológico.

-Raimo, mi verdadera intención es, acercarme a L para eliminarlo-

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-

-aun no entiendes a los animales, en este mundo pocas personas confían en las otras, y no es diferente en la fuerza especial. Lo que es importante es que L y los demás no confíen entre sí, piénsalo ¿confiarías en alguien cuyo nombre y rostro ni siquiera conoces? Cuando L se dé cuenta de que tengo acceso a información confidencial, se verá obligado a investigar a toda la fuerza para encontrar la fuga, cuando eso pase es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se molesten con él. Parecerá que L y el equipo trabajan juntos para atraparme, pero en realidad, L investigara a la policía y la fuerza especial investigara a L. No sere yo quien encuentre a L, dejare que la policía lo haga por mí, y una _vez que lo hagan entonces yo lo eliminare._

_Mientras en el cuartel general, las cosas no iban muy bien, al parecer unos animales le dejaron en el escritorio al líder unas hojas._

_**Detengan la musica**_

-¡que es esto!- grito Skipper

-con todo respeto jefe, renunciamos, exigimos que nos reasigne a otro caso o puede quedarse con nuestras placas aquí y ahora- hablo un mapache

-¿Por qué? Son buenos oficiales-

-¿no está claro? Valoramos nuestra vida señor-

-si lo que L dice es cierto, Kira tiene poderes que le permiten matar a distancia, desde cualquier lugar.

-si yo fuera Kira trataría de eliminar a los que me persiguen, y él sabe que será sentenciado a muerte si es atrapado.

-todos presenciamos en televisión como L reto a Kira para que lo matara humillándolo, y fue muy impresionante en su momento, pero L nunca ha mostrado su rostro o dado a conocer su nombre ¿recuerda la última petición de L? ¿Qué averiguáramos la forma exacta en la que las identidades fueron publicadas y si fotografías de las victimas estuvieron disponibles para el público antes de su muerte? Pues resulta que tiene razón, todos los nombres y fotos de las víctimas fueron trasmitidos al público y luego murieron a diferencia de L investigamos este caso usamos identificaciones y fotografías en ellas, cualquiera con una computadora puede averiguar quiénes somos, no escondemos el rostro, estamos expuestos.

-señor la verdad es que Kira puede matarnos en cualquier momento-

-por estas razones nos negamos a seguir trabajando en este caso, discúlpenos jefe-

_Los tres animales se retiran._

-¡oigan esperen todos deténganse!-

_A la mañana siguiente, Kowalski estaba en su curso del día._

-para resolver este problema debemos establecer que x al cuadrado es igual a x total- comento el profesor mientras escribía

_Raimo se aburrió de la clase y se fue a ver por la ventana, al mirar observo a una sombra._

* * *

><p>-trajimos al FBI hace 4 días y están en operaciones, como lo solicito recaban información de la policía.<p>

-¿esta es la lista completa Walter?- interrogo L

-si-

-ahí 140 miembros con acceso a información confidencial, estoy seguro que en esta lista esta nuestro sospechoso.

* * *

><p>-oye Kowalski, ¿tienes un segundo?-<p>

-ya te lo dije Raimo, no podemos hablar en público ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?-

-en ese caso yo hablo y tú me escuchas, si no quieres oír tapate los oídos, en principio no tengo nada contra tuya, de hecho creo que la death note no pudo ser recogida por mejor animal, debo permanecer aquí hasta que la libreta se acabe o te vea morir, lo que suceda primero, pero que quede claro, no estoy de tu lado o del de L.

-bueno eso ya lo sabía-

-nunca me escucharas opinar sobre si lo que haces está bien o mal, no estoy aquí para apoyarte o darte mi opinión, en mi concierne solo soy un espectador, pero podrás escucharme decir una que otra cosa de vez en cuando.

-¿Cuál es tu punto Raimo? ¿Por qué estas diciéndome todo esto ahora? No suele ser así-

-es solo que no voy a ser tu aliado o de Kira si así lo prefieres, la única razón por la que te digo esto porque ya comienza a fastidiarme.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-jeje te está siguiendo otro animal y te observa ahora mismo-

_Kowalski se quedo atónito ante lo que escucho, solo se quedo parado con una mirada algo sorprendida, sabía que no debía llamar la atención así que prosiguió a seguir su caminata._

-se está volviendo fastidioso, sé que no hay forma de que me vea, pero como siempre te estoy siguiendo me siento observado.

-ese es un problema, tendré que deshacerme de él lo antes posible-

_Ya en su laboratorio Kowalski se asomaba por la ventana acuática para ver a su seguidor_

-¿Quién me está siguiendo? Esto significa que L ya sospecha de la fuerza especial, si los va a investigar necesitara bastantes recursos y personal, aun si tuviera a 50 animales trabajando en el caso, no veo como deduciría que yo soy Kira, no debo parecer más que un científico que se prepara para obtener su titulo, pero mientras más permita que este animal me siga, mayor es la el riesgo de que me descubra, sobre todo, necesito el nombre de quien me asecha, una vez que lo obtenga me desharé de él lo antes posible.

-Kowalski, te voy a decir un secreto, que hace que un shinigami y un animal sean diferentes entre sí, son dos cosas y porque los shinigamis escribimos nombres de humanos en nuestras death notes ¿tienes alguna idea?

-claro que no, ¿Cómo sabría? Sabes, este muy conversador hoy-

-es porque podemos usar sus años de vida para nosotros-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-digamos que un humano debe vivir hasta los 60 años y un dios de la muerte escribe en su cuaderno que debe vivir solo 40… 60 – 40 es igual a 20, esos veinte años se añaden a la vida del shinigami, significa que mientras no seamos perezosos, aun si alguien nos dispara en la cabeza o nos apuñala el corazón no podemos morir, sin embargo, sin importar cuantos nombres escribas en tu libreta tu años de vida se alargaran mas, esa es la primera diferencia entre un shinigami y un animal.

-eso es algo que no sabía de los shinigami, bastante interesante-

-la segunda diferencia puede que te llegue a interesar, aunque tiene más que ver con reducir la vida que alargarla.

-¿a qué te refieres con reducirla?-

-un shinigami puede saber el nombre de una persona con tan solo verla, lo sabemos al instante, ¿tienes idea de por qué? Porque por medio de los ojos de un shinigami se puede ver el nombre de una persona o animal, se ve sobre su cabeza y no solo eso también vemos sus años de vida.

-¿su nombre y años de vida?-

-así es, veo tu nombre y años de vida ahora si los transformo a tiempo humano puedo saber cuántos años te quedan de vida, pero eso es algo que jamás te diría, puede que hable de mas pero nunca iría tan lejos, jeje jeje un shinigami nunca debe preocuparse por no poder matar a alguien al no saber su nombre, y cada vez que tomamos una vida sabemos cuánto exactamente vamos a recibir, nuestros ojos no son iguales y esa es la segunda diferencia entre tú y yo, sin embargo, si un shinigami deja caer su death note y un animal con inteligencia la recoge, puede otorgarle a ese animal los ojos de un shinigami, pero solo si se cierra un trato, uno que existe desde tiempo inmemorial.

**Aqui les pido escuchar esta: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = b Y h L l z 5 b K 6 c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

-¿Cuál es el trato?-

-el precio por los ojos de un shinigami es, la mitad del resto de tu vida, solo eso es-

-la mitad de mi vida restante…-

-en otras palabras, si se supone que vivirás otros 50 años solo serán 25, si fuera un año seria seis meses-

-entiendo, y como de costumbre dejaste en claro que no estás de lado de nadie no me ayudaras y no me darás los nombres de los animales a los que quiero matar, básicamente, dices que no puedo tomar prestados tus poderes, pero tengo que pagar por ellos.

-así es, es parte del código que los shinigami debemos seguir, lo diré una vez más, dame la mitad de tu vida restante y yo te daré los ojos de un shinigami.

-si aceptara, podría saber el nombre de cualquiera con solo verlo, si tuviera ese poder la death note seria aun más fácil de usar.

-así que ¿Qué dices Kowalski, cerramos el trato?-

**Continuara…**

_**Diálogos del próximo capítulo (por Kowalski)**_

_**Todo está sucediendo tal y como lo escribí en la death note, hasta el último detalle 11:45 en punto -todo de acuerdo a mi plan, la death note nunca falla.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Persecución**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Le agradesco a un amigo de fanfiction llamado skipper 7 0 9 8 que me presto a su oc Elizabeth (prima de Skipper que hace el papel de Sayu Yagami)<strong>**_


	4. Chapter 4 Persecución

**Gomenasai por los atrasamientos jejejejeje eh estado ocupada pero bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 disfruteeen**

**ATENCION: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p><em>Volvemos al oscuro mundo gris, el mundo de Raimo, en un lugar donde habitaban seres de horrible aspecto que estaban discutiendo entre ellos los que vio al principio de su partida.<em>

-¿alguien ha visto a Raimo últimamente?-

-tal vez realmente perdió su death note-

-probablemente lo encontró un humano antes de que él lo hiciera-

-no creo, estaría varado hasta el fin de la vida del humano o la death note fuera destruida-

-si no imagino a Raimo haciendo algo tan aburrido-

-pero saben, escuche que tenía dos death notes ¿para que querría dos?-

-¿yo que se? Nunca entendí a Raimo-

_De vuelta en Nueva York, en el hábitat de los pingüinos, Raimo y Kowalski seguían discutiendo el tema de los ojos de shinigami._

**Escuchen esta musica mientras leen: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M p 7 L 2 R q i j U Q & f e a t u r e = r e l m f u**

-ya veo, el costo de los ojos de un shinigami es la mitad de mi vida restante, ¿correcto?-

-así es, entonces ¿cerramos el trato o no?-

-Raimo, este trato es impensable- contesto el alto

-eh-

_Afuera la luz de la luna comenzaba a iluminar aquel enorme zoológico._

-comprende algo, mi plan es crear un nuevo mundo ideal libre de maldad y criminales, y pienso reinar como dios este mundo por mucho tiempo, consideraría el trato si expandiera mi vida pero no si voy a morir antes, creí que nadie mejor que tu sabría que no aceptaría el trato.

-si, solo quería que supieras que el trato existe por si acaso, es igual cumplí con mi deber no quiero que te quejes de que no te lo dije antes.

-¿a esto le llamas decirme antes? ¿No crees que sea algo tarde? Pudiste mencionarlo cuando nos conocimos, o mejor lo hubieras incluido en las instrucciones de la death note.

-oh buen punto (no le molesta nada de que sea un shinigami, no me tiene miedo y no parece tener problema con hacerme la vida imposible)- pensó Raimo

_Afuera del hábitat, detrás de un cubo de basura estaba un pingüino barbijo de ojos rojos que al parecer mantenía una mirada fría y vigilante, de repente sale caminando de ahí._

-muy bien, ¿seguro que ya no vas a decirme algo con antelación, shinigami?- interrogo Kowalski mientras se levantaba de una silla

-no, nada más-

-¿en serio? Que lastima-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-bueno, digo que habría considerado el trato si me hubieras ofrecido alas en lugar de ojos, la habilidad de el vuelo suena digna de un dios, después de todo, ha sido el sueño de un pingüino volar, para callarle la boca a todos esas aves estúpidas que se burlan de nuestra incapacidad a pesar de que somos aves.

-si tuvieras alas en lugar de aletas y volaras sería muy notorio, sin mencionar que la policía animal no tendría problemas para encontrarte.

-jeje solo bromeaba, además si sigo intentando negociar por ojos, alas y quien sabe que mas, terminare convirtiéndome en un shinigami, aunque ¿Quién sabe? Eso sería interesante.

-yo no me preocuparía si fuera tu, aun sin los ojos ni alas ya eres un excelente shinigami. El mundo shinigami se pudre lentamente, llevamos vidas vacías y sin sentido, y la razón de que aun tomamos vidas humanas es porque tememos morir, pero para ser honesto no tenemos ni idea de porque aun existimos, de hecho dudo que haya alguna razón, a lo que me refiero es que comparado con eso, te estás convirtiendo en un gran shinigami.

-bueno no estoy seguro de eso, por lo que me dices estoy trabajando más que ellos, pero no quiero ser comparado con un shinigami, soy un pingüino usando la death note para hacer un mundo mejor para los animales, aunque no digo que el mundo shinigami no sea importante para los animales.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-piénsalo un poco, cuando un shinigami como tu viene al mundo humano, cada cien o mil años, cambia dramáticamente, la existencia de tu mundo es muy significativo.

-¿de verdad?-

-tu mismo dijiste que el mundo shinigami se está pudriendo, bien porque no cuando regreses usas lo que aprendiste aquí para mejorarlo.

-vaya Kowalski no sé porque no lo note antes, pero tú eres un optimista-

-si claro que lo soy por eso uso la libreta para crear un mundo mejor, hay que ser optimista para intentar algo así.

_Mientras el pingüino revisaba las hojas de la death note llego hasta la pasta donde venían las reglas y noto algo interesante._

-¡ya lo tengo!-

-¿Qué tienes?- volvió a preguntar el shinigami

_Kowalski fue a donde dormían sus compañeros, golpeo a Rico en el estomago, este regurgito una lámpara. Ya afuera se dirigió a la oficina de Alice se paro frente el ordenador y lo encendió mientras coloco la lámpara en el escritorio encendiéndola también._

-ya sé como averiguar el nombre de quien me estaba siguiendo hoy-

-bien, ¿Cómo lo harás?-

-are que las reglas de la death note me den la ventaja, si escribo la causa de muerte tengo seis minutos y cuarenta segundos para escribir las condiciones y la hora de muerte, primero debo saber que tan especifico puedo ser en los detalles, esto va a ser muy interesante.

_Ya en la mañana, en un edificio grande y alto abandonado se encontraban todos los animales de la investigación Kira, un teléfono comenzó a sonar el cual fue contestado por Skipper._

-si, el habla, ¿seis prisioneros muertos fueron encontrados muertos anoche? ¿Ataques al corazón? Es el, ¿Qué, comportamiento extraño antes de morir? Puede ser mas especifico por favor.

_Una vos nerviosa y clara comenzó a contestarle._

-bueno, si murieron de un ataque al corazón pero digo que no es tan simple, antes de morir uno de ellos dibujo un pentagrama en la pared con su sangre, otro dejo una carta pero no tiene sentido alguno, otro se escapo de su celda y corrió a los baños antes de morir.

_Una computadora de un cuarto vacio y de color azul emitió un sonido, al cual acudió un animal con ropa, un pantalón azul y camisa de manga larga, de pelaje blanco y pálido excepto en la cabeza que parecía ser como un tipo de melena negra o algo así que ocultaba sus ojos. Tomando el mouse con una pata abrió una ventana en la cual apareció un animal con la cara cubierta de negro y un abrigo del mismo color._

-¿Qué sucede Walter?-

-hubo otras 3 víctimas más, pero estas murieron de circunstancias diferentes a las que hemos contemplado-

-¿a qué te refieres con diferentes?-

-le envió una copia de la carta junto con fotografías tomadas en la escena-

-parece como si tuviera miedo de que Kira lo encontrara, es muy probable que la victima estuviera aterrorizada y escribiera esto pero sabemos que Kira controla la hora de la muerte ¿y si también pudiera manipular las acciones? En ese caso. Jefe Skipper.

_Todos en el lugar se levantaron a prestarle atención a la voz distorsionada que salía de aquella laptop._

-no podemos revelar detalles de esto a los medios, en lo que a ellos concierne fueron ataques al corazón, tengo razones para creer que Kira está haciendo experimentos con estos criminales, si ese es el caso solo le daríamos los resultados al hacerlo público.

-bien entiendo- contesto el líder

-¿ahora está experimentando con sus víctimas?-

-es horrible-

-juega con la vida de las victimas como si fuera un juego, es imperdonable-

-(si Kira está usando a los criminales como objeto de prueba ¿Qué está tratando de conseguir?)- pensó L

_Regresando con el científico quien checaba los archivos ultra secretos de Skipper._

-mira esto Raimo, al parecer los resultados ya están en los archivos de Skipper y son tal y como lo esperaba, el cuaderno servirá para lo que tengo en mente.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

**Ahora esta: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M 0 A Y W O 8 n e f A & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

-uno de los prisioneros, escapo y corrió hacia los baños tal y como lo especifique en la death note, otro antes de morir dibujo el mismo símbolo que yo dibuje en la libreta, y el ultimo escribió la misma nota que la del cuaderno palaba por palabra, los tres hicieron exactamente lo que esperaba. Para los otros tres escribí condiciones que eran virtualmente imposibles.

-ehh ¿puedes explicarme por favor?- pidió Raimo

-para el primero escribí que moriría frente a la torre Eiffel en una hora, sin embargo sabemos que es imposible ir de una prisión de estados unidos a Francia en una hora. Como no pudo ser murió de un ataque al corazón en prisión. El segundo debía dibujar el rostro de L en la celda, tampoco sucedió, no puedes dibujar el rostro de alguien a quien nunca has visto ¿cierto?

-tiene sentido-

-con el ultimo trate algo diferente, especifique que escribiera una nota que digiera "se que L sospecha de la policía estadounidense" para ser honesto esperaba que este funcionara pero ese no fue el caso, lo que significa que es imposible hacer que alguien escriba algo que no sabe, o al menos algo que puedan pensar ellos mismos. Básicamente ni la death note puede hacer algo imposible, pero mientras este en los limites realistas de una persona, puedo controlarlos tanto como yo quiera.

-muy ingenioso pingüino, pero ¿Qué quieres lograr? ¿Cuál es el punto?-

-estas víctimas mantendrán a L y a la fuerza especial ocupados, incluso ahora L debe estar tratando de descifrar las pistas que le deje especialmente la carta, ese mensaje sin sentido de un moribundo.

_De vuelta al cuarto donde se encontraba el detective._

-si Kira uso a esos criminales como experimento, significa que va a iniciar algo, si actúa ahora es probable que el FBI note a alguien actuando sospechosamente, aunque tal vez tenga una meta totalmente diferente ¿será el pentagrama y la carta algún tipo de mensaje? Mmm.

L solo miraba en el monitor la carta sin sentido y la foto del pentagrama, luego de mirarlo por unos segundos descubre algo.

-ah "L lo sabías" ¡eso esto!- hablo en voz alta cuando lo leyó

_Ahora con Kowalski._

-De acuerdo es hora de actuar- se dijo

-¿actuar?-

-así es Raimo, ayer en las noticias digiero que un humano drogadicto intento robar un banco sin conseguirlo, ataco a unas personas y huyo con las manos vacías, voy a usarlo.

_El genio saco de entre sus plumas un celular._

-es algo apresurado pero creo que encontrare a alguien-

-¿a alguien para qué?-

-ya veras, aunque no lo creas soy alguien muy conocido Raimo-

_En otro lado de la ciudad un celular comenzó a sonar siendo contestado por un conejo de color blanco y nariz rosa que al parecer se acababa de despertar debido al ruido, tomo el aparato con sus patas y hablo:_

-mmmmmm ¿hola? Hm ¿Kowalski?... Buenos días-

_Más tarde en el centro de la ciudad el pingüino caminaba cuidándose que los humanos no lo vieran, mientras era seguido por el otro pingüino que lo espiaba._

-aun esta siguiéndome, perfecto, todo esto sería una pérdida de tiempo si no lo hiciera- especuló

-¿una cita? Pero como eres muy antisocial-

-cierra la boca, la conocí en los cursos a los que voy, es una cita así como quiera que la veas, espero que quien me siga así lo crea-

-pero no solo es una cita ¿verdad? Dijiste que sabias como sabré el nombre de quien te sigue, dime ¿Qué harás?-

-por favor ¿no viste lo que escribí en la death note? Lo explique a detalle-

-no, hacer eso arruinaría la diversión-

-en ese caso se paciente y observa-

_La coneja blanca estaba escondida detrás de un bote de basura llamando la atención del pingüino._

-lo lamento ¿te hice esperar?- pregunto Kowalski

-no para nada, además no eh ido a aventure landing desde que era niña, estoy muy emocionada y lo mejor es que te tengo para mí solita- dijo mientras agarraba al alto de la aleta y la abrazaba.

-ehh si-

-en la semana va unos cursos de día y de noche y los fin de semanas citas, un científico normal dedicado en los estudios el teniente de Skipper, Kowalski, no hay causa para sospecha, como sea acabare con mi vigilancia hoy. Pensó mientras anotaba todo en una libreta negra.

_Un autobús humano se detuvo y los animales cuidadosamente se colaron dentro con la suficiente habilidad para no ser detectados incluyendo al agente que los seguía._

-No lo entiendo Kowalski ¿no dijiste que no saldrías hasta que obtuvieras tu titulo de científico?-

-fue antes de que obtuviera el primer lugar en el examen-

-u eres un nerd-

_Escondidos en los asientos vacios de atrás el autobús seguía su ruta, los humanos abordo ni siquiera notaban a los animales que estaban escondidos atrás, Kowalski y la conejilla hablaban entre ellos en tono bajo para evitar que fueran escuchados mientras el misterioso pingüino que los seria los observaba a detalle. El autobús frena y permite que un hombre suba, un hombre de piel morena casi calvo y con ropa de invierno con las manos en sus bolsillos._

-(es el, está aquí, siete pasajeros sin contarlo a él, nadie parece estorbar todo deberá salir bien)-

_El hombre saco de sus bolsillos un arma y les grito a los pasajeros:_

-quédense sentados si no quieren morir-

-¿un secuestro? Deben estar bromeando- pensó el que seguía a Kowalski

-¡guarden silencio, si alguien grita le pondré una bala en la cabeza! De acuerdo conductor escúchame, se que conoces el numero para la oficina de aventure landing ¡llámalos! ordeno

-si de inmediato- contesto el chofer levantando un teléfono

-soy John del autobús 3 a aventure landing y…-

-diles que está ocurriendo y nada de engaños-

-secuestraron el autobús y me apuntan con una pistola-

_El chofer fue interrumpido por el criminal quien le arrebato el teléfono de las manos._

-¡dame eso! Ya lo escucharon, pongan atención que una cajera traiga el dinero de las entradas de ayer, se que está ahí y que nos encuentre a dos paradas del parque y no me hagan esperar, si tratan de engañarme o llaman a la policía juro que matare a estos pasajeros.

_El secuestrador tiro el teléfono al suelo y lo piso, destruyéndolo por completo. Atrás la coneja estaba aterrada del miedo, el científico le pasó un papel con un mensaje que decía:_

"Jade, no te preocupes, en cuanto se de vuelta me escabullirle y le quitare el arma de la mano"

_Aquel mensaje fue visto por el seguidor del alto quien no pudo evitar decirle algo._

-no seas estúpido, es muy arriesgado, si llega a eso yo me hare cargo- comento acercándose a ellos

_Kowalski saco otro papel mientras escribía algo a lo que el otro le respondió:_

-está bien, no ahí porque pasarnos recados, si hablamos en voz baja no nos escuchara con el ruido del motor.

-¿y como sabemos que no eres su cómplice? ¿Por qué debemos creerte?-

-Kowalski, ¿supones que es su cómplice?-

-si Jade, eh leído sobre esto el primer secuestrados entra como si actuara solo, mientras su mascota entrenada para protegerlo se queda atrás por si algo sale mal-

-(yo… no tengo opción, estoy seguro que Kowalski no es Kira. Si lo fuera mataría a este hombre de un ataque al corazón) aquí está mi prueba. Hablo mientras le entregaba una identificación del FBI la cual fue tomada por Kowalski

-(FBI, ya veo, L necesitaba a alguien de afuera para que investigara a gente de afuera con lazos con la fuerza especial, su nombre es, Raúl je.

_Terminando con su cometido le devolvió la identificación._

-te creo, por ahora no preguntare porque un agente del FBI está en este autobús ¿tienes un arma?-

-si-

-¿así que en su momento puedo contar con su ayuda?-

-afirmativo- contesto Raúl

_El sospechoso noto que unos pasajeros hablaban con lo cual fue inmediatamente a callarlos apuntándoles con un arma._

-¡cierra la boca abuela! ¿Quieres que te dispare de una vez?-

-es verdad, ese sujeto estuvo en las noticias locales humanas hace unos días, un drogadicto que termino matando a 3 personas y huyo con las manos vacías, es extremadamente peligroso.

-(estamos a salvo, no nos disparara, de hecho no va a hacer nada)-

_El ave dejo caer accidentalmente una hoja de papel arrugada de sus aletas, intento recogerlo ero fue visto por el criminal._

-¡no te muevas gusano! ¡¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿¡Cómo es posible que acepten mascotas en este autobús!- grito levantando aquel trozo

-(maldición, si lee eso, como está escrito con letras humanas sabrá que Kowalski planeaba quitarle el arma)-

_Al desdoblarlo dijo lo que estaba escrito en eso._

-¡ha planes para una cita! ¿Qué pasa animalito tu amo te pidió entregar esto a alguien? ¡Animales idiotas!-

-(¡ya cayo!)-

_El sol comenzó a iluminar el interior del autobús, el asaltante estaba mirando al frente y vio una horrible sombra al voltearse se sorprendió al ver un enorme oso delgado de pelaje gris y negro con unos enormes ojos rojos._

-¿¡Quién eres tú! El de atrás ¡no te metas conmigo!- exclamo apuntando con aquella arma

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Me hablas a mí? ¿Quieres decir que puedes verme?- le contesto el shinigami

-¡ahh no te muevas! ¡Aléjate de mi desgraciado!- grito aun más fuerte y temblando

-esto no está bien esta alucinando ¡TODOS AGACHENSE!- grito Raúl con voz humana

_A lo cual todos los pasajeros se agacharon_

-ah ya entiendo, esa nota que accidentalmente Kowalski dejo caer era un pedazo de la death note, lo engaño para que tocara el papel y es el único en el autobús que puede verme, que inteligente.

_Aquel shinigami se acerco más al criminal_

-¡ALEJATE!-

_Acorralado y asustado mientras disparaba todas las municiones sobre el monstruo se alejaba unos pasos, pero al parecer nada le hacía daño._

-lo siento amigo, soy un shinigami así que tus balas no van a matarme-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-

-cualquiera que toque la death note puede verme, debo quedarme hasta que sea destruida o te vea morir lo que suceda primero, y un shinigami no puede morir de un balazo ya mencione esto en una ocasión y él es el mejor científico del país así que no debería sorprenderme, incluso uso el secuestro para quien lo seguía le diera su nombre.

_Raúl se levanto de su escondite, corrió hacia el asaltante atravesando como si fuera un holograma el shinigami y fue tras el maleante. El otro abrazo al conductor y le grito:_

-¡DETEN EL AUTOBUS DEBO BAJAR!-

_El conductor obedeció, las llantas derraparon un poco ocasionando que este chocara un poco, salió y tropezó cayendo de rodillas al pavimento de la calle, recuperándose del susto miro a la calle observando una auto que intentaba frenar para no atropellarlo pero fue inútil._

Todos en el autobús incluyendo a Kowalski, Jade y Raúl observaron con sorpresa y terror lo que acababa de suceder, el hombre estaba en el piso con un gran charco de sangre rodeándolo y muerto. El alto observo un reloj que había cerca y pensó:

-11:45 en punto salió como lo planee, Mike Tale, muerte accidental, aborda el autobús a las 11:31 a aventure landing, con un arma cargada en la mano e intenta secuestrar el autobús, ve a un horrorifico fantasma y vacía su arma tratando de matarlo, aterrado escapa e inmediatamente después a las 11:45 muere arrollado por un auto, la death note nunca falla… y eres el siguiente, Raúl.

**_Continuara…_**

_**Diálogos del próximo capítulo (por Kowalski)**_

_**-tal y como lo pensé, no sospecha de mí en lo absoluto, los detectives restantes morirán de un ataque al corazón. Adiós, Raúl.**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: Estrategia**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Visiten mi DA ahi tengo muchas imagenes de los fics aqui el link (ya saben quitenle los espacios) h t t p :  / a l m e j a l o c a 4 5 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / 3 6 2 7 7 3 5 7**_


	5. Capitulo 5 Estrategia

_**Aqui la actualizacion una vez mas gomenasai por los atrasos X3, disfruten ah y le agradesco a la gente que me presto a sus ocs X3 (que son tantos que deberia hacer una lista XD)**_

_**Atencion: Los Pinguinos de Madagascar No me Pertenecen  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>La gente miraba con asombro lo que acababa de suceder, un hombre había muerto y estaba frente a sus ojos, Raúl y Jade miraban también con asombro lo ocurrido, con excepción de Kowalski quien ya sabía todo lo que sucedería. El agente bajo del autobús junto con el genio y se le acerco para decirle algo.<em>

-escucha, estoy en Manhattan como parte de una investigación secreta de la que la policía no se puede enterar que yo soy…

-entiendo, prometo no decirle a nadie que te conocí y eso incluye a mi capitán-

-bien ahora debo irme-

Aquella ave no voladora se fue corriendo de ese lugar a toda velocidad, como si hubiera olvidado algo.

-tal y como lo pensé, es igual, tampoco quiero que la policía animal sepa que estuve en contacto con alguien del FBI, si

Skipper se entera sin duda se lo dirá a L, es obvio que no sospecha de mi. Y en cuanto a la policía pensaran en esto como otro desafortunado accidente.

_Pasado el accidente, el agente Raúl se dirigió al zoológico de Hoboken, en un hábitat extraño con un estanque algo descuidado y con una pingüina de de cabello negro con mechones rojos, sus ojos eran bicolor, un ojo amarillo y uno azul._

-hola, bienvenido- dijo aquella chica con tono alegre

_El otro simplemente llego suspirando y sentándose en el extremo del estanque._

-pero que día-

-Raúl ¿Qué sucede? Ocurrió algo ¿verdad? Nunca suspiras de esa forma-

-ahh si, el autobús que tome fue secuestrado ¿puedes creerlo?-

-¿un secuestro?- interrogo la hembra

-un humano drogadicto, robo un banco hace unos días, y creo que hoy intento con un autobús, creí que esto no sucedía aquí.

-dime, ¿tú ya ibas en el autobús cuando lo secuestraron?-

-si, al final el sujeto se asusto, salió del autobús y lo atropelló un auto-

-¿y murió?-

-seguramente, no podía quedarme a ver que le sucedió-

-sabes, es difícil creer que es una coincidencia ¿no crees?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Raúl

-piénsalo, ¿subiste al autobús porque investigabas a alguien no? Y ahora me dices que este criminal debe estar muerto, eso no sugiere que tu…

_La chica fue interrumpida por las palabras del otro._

-es suficiente, escucha cariño, ambos sabemos que eras una de las mejores agentes del FBI, pero ahora eres mi prometida Lola, hablamos de esto, ya no eres una agente así que olvídalo.

-pero…-

-no te involucrarías en el caso de Kira y no harías nada peligroso, eso fue lo que me prometiste cuando decidiste que vendríamos a Nueva York para conocer a tus padres ¿no es así?

-si tienes razón, es la costumbre me disculpo-

-no, soy yo quien debe disculparse, olvidémoslo, además cuando tengamos hijos es probable que olvides que alguna vez fuiste una agente, tu mente estará ocupada con mejores cosas, mejor explícame como puedo convencer a tu padre de que yo soy digno de su hija, Kira no me asusta ni la mitad de lo que él lo hace.

-jejeje-

_Ya cayendo la noche, en el hábitat de los pingüinos, una luna creciente hacia su aparición iluminando aquella fría noche de diciembre._

-déjame adivinar, vas a escribir ¿vas a escribir el nombre del agente no es así?- pregunto Raimo

-no, aun no, esperare una semana para escribir su nombre, si muere mientras me sigue solo llamaría la atención, lo matare cuando le haya dado tiempo de investigar a otros animales ligados a la policía, será menos obvio de esa forma, mientras usare a los prisioneros que deje vivos para jugar un poco mas con L.

_De nuevo en la habitación oscura y de color azul la computadora del detective comenzó a sonar, esta vez con una voz de alguien, al parecer era Walter._

-L, otra víctima, esta parece haber dejado otra nota de suicidio-

-por favor envíamela- pidió L

_La nota de suicidio fue recibida por este quien descifro el mensaje oculto instantáneamente._

-¿el dios de la muerte? ¿L lo sabías?, el dios de la muerte ¿intentara decirnos que los dioses de la muerte existen?

Escucha Walter, dile a la policía que vigile de cerca a los prisioneros los próximos días, Kira podría usar otra nota de suicido para comunicarse con nosotros.

-Entendido-

_Más tarde, Kowalski se encontraba en la estación del metro de Nueva York, había bastantes humanos ese día, seguramente debe ser debido a que como son fechas navideñas la mayoría estarían en las tiendas haciendo compres de regalos para navidad. El científico se encontraba detrás de un bote de basura con una chaqueta de gorro y mangas largas, al parecer recorto las mangas para que estuvieran a la altura de sus aletas, pero solo era para que su rostro no se viera._

-este lugar está lleno de humanos, ¿vas a hacerlo aquí?- interrogo el shinigami

-digamos que vas a ver el resultado de los experimentos de los últimos días- contesto mientras observaba a todos lados

-¿experimentos?-

-así es, eh hecho experimentos en esta parte de la ciudad para probar diferentes métodos, y eh aprendido mucho sobre la death note, por ejemplo si escribo la causa de la muerte y las circunstancias que la provocaron, puedo añadir un nombre después y aun así sucederá.

-ahhhhh ni siquiera yo sabía eso-

-aquí viene, justo a tiempo-

_Raúl se encontraba caminando por aquella calle cuidando de no ser visto por los humanos mientras se escondía en todos los lugares que podía. Justo cuando llego a esconderse detrás de un montón de basura escucho que alguien lo llamo._

-señor Raúl-

_El agente se sorprendió y detuvo su próximo movimiento._

-si voltea lo matare, yo soy Kira-

_Raúl soltó una mirada de sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo el extraño que estaba en su espalda._

-así es no voltee ni saque nada de su mochila no dudare en matarlo aquí-

-no puede ser…esa voz, la eh escuchado-

-pero antes, voy a probarle que soy Kira ¿ve al hombre que está recogiendo la basura? El que esta barriendo voy a matarlo para usted.

-pero ¿Cómo? No lo haga-

_El hombre se encontraba barriendo con una expresión de aburrimiento, luego de unos segundos su cara cambio a una aterrada y se agarro fuertemente el pecho, gimió y luego cayó muerto al suelo, todos los humanos que estaban ahí se acercaron a ver qué sucedió mientras que Raúl estaba en su escondite y contemplaba sorprendido._

-temo que no tenía otra opción más que matarlo, se que si no mataba a una persona usted no me crearía, puedo matar a humanos y animales, ese hombre fue acusado muchas veces por acoso sexual y evito la condena por falta de evidencia, era una amenaza para la sociedad, obtuvo lo que merecía, supongo que L se lo ha informado, no puedo matar a alguien a quien no eh visto, debo conocer su rostro, lo que significa que podría matar a todas estas personas si así lo deseara, adelante escoja a alguien si quiere.

-no, no lo haga le creo, es Kira-

-de seguro le preocupan más sus seres queridos que cualquiera aquí, imagine como se sentiría si uno de ellos muere solo porque se rehusó a cooperar, creo que debería considerarlos como los rehenes en este momento.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?-

_El alto soltó una sonrisa en su pico al saber que tenía algo que usar en su contra._

-parece sorprendido, lo eh investigado, y si no hace exactamente lo que le digo ella morirá junto con el resto de su familia, incluyéndolo a usted, esa es una promesa.

-entiendo, solo dígame que necesito hacer-

-veo que cargas tu computadora, quiero los archivos con las identidades de los agentes del FBI que vinieron a Nueva York.

-aquí tengo mi computadora, es la que uso para el trabajo, pero no tengo los archivos que buscas-

-de acuerdo, tome este sobre-

_Kowalski le entrega a Raúl un sobre manila que al parecer contenía varias cosas_

-primero saque el transceptor del sobre, colóqueselo y espere mis instrucciones-

-¿transceptor? Parece un juguete, no habrá registro de esta trasmisión en ningún lado, y nos permitirá conversar bajo tierra incluso bajo tierra, lo planeo bien.

-muy bien, ahora sube al primer metro que veas no importa a donde vaya, estaré cerca todo el tiempo así que veré cada movimiento, al subir mira hacia al frente si veo que voltea lo matare, una vez a bordo escóndase debajo del asiento más cercano a la puerta, si está bloqueado por un humano espera a que se quite.

_El metro había llegado, al parecer Raúl se encontraba solo debajo del asiento, para su suerte ningún humano quiso sentarse en él, y nadie lo veía, muchos estaban ocupados con su celular otros solo mirando por la ventana._

-ahora voy a preguntarle algo, si tengo la menor sospecha de que miente ella morirá, ¿Cuántos agentes vinieron a Manhattan?, hable en voz baja y discreta por medio del transceptor.

-son cuatro equipos, tres agentes por equipos para un total de 12- le respondió Raúl

-bien, ahora saque los papeles del sobre –

_El agente obedeció y saco unos papeles muy extraños, eran como hojas de papel pero dentro de sobres que solo dejaban ver un rectángulo._

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto

-de los doce agentes que menciono, quiero que escriba el nombre de su jefe, el que dirige esta investigación, en el espacio superior de la pagina.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Qué busca? Debo admitir que no me deja otra opción, además, no puede matarlos solo con sus nombres.

-ahora saque su computadora y enciéndala, en cualquier momento su jefe le enviara un mensaje con un archivo anexo, contiene los nombres y fotografías de todos los agentes que están investigando en Manhattan.

_Al abrir la computadora se llevo una gran sorpresa, ahí estaba el archivo con todos los nombres de los agentes era algo imposible de creer._

-ahora uno por uno mirara la fotografía y escribirá el nombre de ese agente en cada uno de los espacios hará lo mismo para cada agente.

-no tiene sentido, si ya tiene los nombres ¿Por qué usarme? ¿Qué piensa hacer con ellos?-

-muy bien, parece que termino, ahora ponga los papeles y el transceptor en el sobre, déjelo donde usted esta, luego permanezca a bordo por lo menos treinta minutos, cuando está seguro de que nadie notara el sobre baje del vagón.

-conozco esa voz ¿Por qué no logro recordar de quién es?-

_Cumpliendo con lo que el científico le había ordenado espero y espero hasta que los humanos no notaran nada, justo cuando el ultimo humano se había bajado, dejo el sobre y se bajo del metro caminando._

-Kira ¿Quién eres?- se pregunto a si mismo

_Raúl seguía algo alterado por su encuentro con Kira, mientras se alejaba del vagón algo interrumpió su andar, un fuerte dolor en su pecho el cual ocasiono que este se agarrara duro el plumaje mientras gemía y caía al suelo. Con sus últimas fuerzas trato de voltear al vagón y contemplo que quien tenía el sobre no era nadie más que el pingüino alto que vio en el asalto del camión, el único a quien le mostro su identificación con su nombre real._

-Ko…Kowalski…-

-adiós, Raúl-

_Luego de escucharlo decir eso el pingüino en el suelo murió, Kowalski regreso a su hogar con el sobre que el agente había dejado en el metro._

-Raúl escribió todos esos nombres en páginas de la death note, es irónico, sin saberlo estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de todos sus colegas, el jefe de este, murió de un ataque al corazón después de mandar un archivo a todos sus agentes, y los agentes restantes jejeje murieron de un ataque al corazón tras recibir el mismo archivo.

Una vez más la noche había llegado a la ciudad de nueva york, el detective seguía en su cuarto esperando una llamada o algo para continuar con el caso.

-L tiene una llamada del director del FBI-

_Un oso grande gris comenzó a hablar por medio de un celular._

-tengo un informe frente a mí que indica que todos nuestros agentes en Manhattan están muertos, los doce se murieron de un ataque al corazón, solo puedo decir que Kira está detrás de esto, oye lo lamento pero ya está decidido, hemos cancelado la investigación.

_El oso colgó y la computadora volvió a omitir un sonido._

-el jefe Skipper está en la línea- le aviso Walter

-L, acabo de hablar con el director del FBI, según él le pediste que viniera a Nueva York a cualquiera que estuviera asociado con la fuerza especial.

-si así es- afirmo L

-¿Cómo explicas esto? ¿Ahora somos sospechosos en nuestra propia investigación?-

-lo considere necesario para descubrir la identidad de Kira-

-¡pues no puedo aceptarlo! ¡Me parece increíble que investigaras a las personas que trabajan contigo en este caso!

_Una guacamaya y un conejo comenzaron a hablar._

-¿escuchaste? Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ese sujeto-

-mas importante, Kira mato a todos esos agentes ¿no es así?-

-es obvio que matara a cualquiera que interfiera en su camino, sea criminal o no-

-si acabo su sentido de la justicia, es un asesino-

_La computadora del detective volvió a sonar una vez más._

-tenemos otra víctima, se encontró una nota en la escena-

_Regresando una vez más con Kowalski, quien tenía una sonrisa en su pico, pensaba en el mensaje oculto que le dejo en las notas a L._

-L, ¿lo sabías? El dios de la muerte…solo come manzanas-

-(maldito seas Kira)- pensó L

_Y dando una mirada rápida a Hoboken estaba la misma pingüina novia de Raúl, ella estaba sentada y dejando caer una lagrima de su ojo derecho._

-está muerto, Raúl murió…no, el fue, asesinado por Kira-

_Skipper y Cabo ya habían regresado a si hábitat también y habían convocado a todos a una reunión de emergencia, curiosamente también contaban a Marlene._

-¿y porque la reunión de emergencia Skipper?-dijo la pingüina

-supongo que se enteraran tarde o temprano, así que mejor se los diré ahora, no quiero que se alarmen pero, creo que ya escucharon sobre la investigación Kira así que em bueno yo estoy a cargo de ella.

-¿Qué enserio? ¡Eso es genial primo eres el mejor!-

-no Elizabeth, Skipper no se refiere a eso- interrumpió el joven Cabo

-la verdad es que el FBI mando a doce agentes para que nos ayudaran a investigar y todos murieron ayer-

-¿significa que a todos los mato Kira?- interrogo con tono sorprendido Kowalski

-lo que quiero decir es que Kira matara a cualquiera que se ponga en su contra, sea criminal o no, muchos detectives ya han renunciado.

-primo, entonces tu también renuncia no quiero que mueras ¿y si va tras de ti?-

-tiene razón, tu vida es más importante que cualquier trabajo- hablo Marlene

-no puedo, jamás me perdonaría si me hago a un lado de esto, no puedo permitir que el mal triunfe-

-pero primo-

-por favor Skipper-

-Skipper tiene razón, si el continua en la investigación yo también lo hare- alzo la voz Cabo

-es honorable de tu parte Skipper, me enorgullece que seas mi líder, y si algo te sucediera encontrare a Kira y me asegurare de que sea ejecutado. Comento Kowalski mientras se encerraba en su laboratorio

-¿y nadie escucho lo que yo dije?-

-¡silencio Cabo! Eso es serio-

-si señor-

**Buen ya saben la explicasion X3 h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = E 3 L e Z N l I 0 X g  
><strong>

_Ya en la mañana Skipper y Cabo partieron una vez más al cuartel general del caso Kira._

-ahora ya sabemos que Kira no solo busca criminales, matara a cualquiera que se le oponga, es posible que todos seamos blancos de Kira, piensen en su vida, su familia y a las personas que van a dejar atrás, si alguien quiere dejar la investigación ahora es el momento, no perderán su rango si deciden no quedarse, tienen mi palabra, pero si no están completamente seguros no los necesitamos, deben estar dispuestos a todo para luchar contra el incluso sacrificarse, eso es todo.

_Muchos de los animales que estaban adentro discutían el quedarse o no en la investigación, unos se fueron por sus familias e amigos otros debido a lo que sucedió antes con L ya que no confiaban en el, muchos de los que ahí se encontraban simplemente se fueron. Mientras tanto la novia de Raúl se encontraba en los autobuses hablando con un poodle._

-si lo recuerdo, él le dijo a mi ama y a mí que nos agacháramos aunque no recuerdo a los demás animales que venían a bordo

-bien se lo agradezco, muchas gracias (es muy improbable pero si estoy en lo correcto, Kira debe ser uno de los pasajeros en el autobús ese día, si estoy en lo cierto debe estar lo suficientemente cerca para usar esta ruta).

_Pasando ya un tiempo de todos los detectives que habían iniciado en la investigación solo 5 animales se quedaron, un gato blanco con una mancha negra en un ojo y una marrón en el otro, llevaba puesta una bufanda celeste, otro gato de pelaje rojizo con anaranjado. En una oreja tiene una mordida, su cola muy corta Y casi sin pelo, otro era un pingüino con ojos verdes y con algunas manchas cafés en su plumaje, otro era un cachorro gris de ojos azules con una pañoleta roja en el cuello. Entre ellos también se encontraba el joven Cabo._

**Aqui detengan la musica**

-cinco hombres ehh bueno seis incluyéndome, agradezco que hay cinco personas dispuesta a dar la vida para luchar contra el mal.

-el hecho de que escogieran quedarse indica que tienen un fuerte sentido de la justicia, confió en ustedes. Hablo L por medio de la laptop y su voz distorsionada

-¡esperen un segundo! ¡L dice que decidió confiar en nosotros pero honestamente! ¡¿Qué razón tenemos para confiar en él? Grito el gato rojizo con anaranjado

-escucha L, todos acordamos poner la vida en riesgo para atrapar a Kira, así que espero que entiendas lo que significa todos corremos riesgo aquí. Esta vez hablo el can gris

-pero tú nunca has mostrado tu rostro solo das ordenes, no veo como esperas que trabajemos contigo bajo esas condiciones. Volvió a hablar el felino anaranjado

-L, si vamos a trabajar juntos en esta investigación, y si como dices confías en nosotros ¿podrías venir para que te conozcamos en persona?

-…es algo en lo que ya había pensado, después de todo si dije que confió en ustedes-

_Walter giro la laptop y dejo ver algo que estaba escrito. Luego de un rato los seis investigadores se encontraban afuera en la calle._

-¿porque busca nuestra ayuda? Solo somos seis, ha resuelto casos más difíciles en el pasado ¿Qué hace que este sea diferente? Por la forma en la que L se ah comportado es más probable que envié a alguien más en su lugar en vez de venir el mismo, es decir no lo podemos saber. Comento el canino de ojos azules

-yo lo creo, podemos confiar en él, además no veo como resolveríamos el caso sin su ayuda- interrumpió el joven pingüino

-eso es cierto- contesto la otra ave no voladora

**Gomenasai si los molesto XD pero **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v =q R 6 d z w Q a h O M & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**  
><strong>

-desde el inicio ah dicho que necesitaba la ayuda de la policía en este caso, creo que debemos pensar que el esperaba que esto sucediera así.

-pero Skipper ¿Por qué haría algo así?- interrogo Cabo

-había animales que desconfiaban de L desde el inicio de la investigación, cuando comenzamos, detectives renunciaron una y otra vez, luego de eso información confidencial fue filtrada así que no me sorprende que no confiara en nosotros.

-es decir que esperaba que el grupo se redujera a aquellos en los que podía confiar, y para lograr eso tenía que sacar a todo animal que no estuviera comprometido.

_El canino de pelaje gris soltó un gruñido al escuchar lo que Cabo había dicho y dijo:_

-si trabajamos con él me iré de la fuerza especial, no se preocupen no intentare seguirlos no me interesa encontrar a L.

_Luego de lo dicho se marcho._

-creo que podemos confiar en L, estoy dispuesto a cooperar con él en esta investigación- hablo el gato con bufanda celeste

-me hospedo en el hotel Mondrian Soho por el momento, pero desde ahora cambiare de hotel continuamente, quiero que consideren las habitaciones del hotel como cuartel general por el momento, si están de acuerdo todos con este acuerdo divídanse en grupos de dos y organicen sus llegadas con una separación de 30 minutos háganlo de tal forma que estén aquí para la media noche.

_Los últimos integrantes de la fuerza especial se preguntaban ¿Cómo es posible que L se hospede en un hotel? Si es un animal, aunque pudo haber arreglado todo por una computadora o haberse metido al hotel en cautela como ellos lo hacían, metiéndose por el conducto de ventilación, aunque eso era la menor preocupación._

-Kira, parece que nos estamos acercando uno al otro, solo es cuestión de tiempo para colisionar, así será, estoy listo para mostrar mi rostro, hare mi primera aparición pública como L, si logras descubrir estas reuniones secretas, estoy seguro que querrás actuar estoy contando con ello.

_Mientras Kowalski en su hábitat examinaba cuanta actividad ah tenido en los últimos días._

-eh estado muy activo estos últimos días, piensa con cuidado, ¿hay algo que olvide? Y que sigue, hay una infinidad de posibilidades, la verdadera batalla apenas empieza, L.

_Skipper, Cabo y los demás por fin habían llegado, estaban justo delante de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el detective que nunca había mostrado su rostro, sin dudarlo el líder alzo su aleta y toco tres veces la puerta, un sonido se escucho, al parecer le habían quitado el seguro._

-está abierto, por favor pasen- dijo una voz que provenía seguramente de L

_El cabeza plana tomo la perilla y la abrió._

**Continuara…**

**_Diálogos del próximo capítulo (por Kowalski)_**

**_-esta hembra, si hubiera hablado con la policía antes de que la conociera, pero, parece que tengo a un dios de mi lado y no solo a un dios de la muerte._**

**_Próximo capítulo:_** Florecer****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kawaaaai L mostrara su rostro al fin XD Bueno es todo amigos, el siguiente fic en actualizar es "Terror Pinguinesco" asi que ponganse busos caperusos XD SAYONARA<strong>**


	6. Chapter 6 Nublado

_****Bueno ya me conocen, aqui trayendo el otro capitulo de este fic jejeje OwO ojala lo disfruten** le agradesco a la gente que me presto a sus ocs X3 (que son tantos que deberia hacer una lista XD)**_

_**Atencion: Los Pinguinos de Madagascar No me Pertenecen  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui coloquen esta musica <strong>h t t p :  / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = N e o D I p r y H C 8 & f e a t u r e = r e l m f u**  
><strong>

_Una vez adentro el detective dejo ver que era un perro de ojos grises y ojeras grandes, con una cabellera oscura y alborotada, usaba ropa, un polo grande de manga larga y jeans azules que parecían quedarle grandes._

-yo soy L- se presento con un tono algo desanimado

_Los demás quedaron sorprendidos ante la apariencia del detective_

-¿el es L?- interrogo asombrado Skipper

-no es como lo imagine para nada- comento el joven Cabo

_Los demás investigadores se veían entre sí mientras que el can se rascaba un poco la parte de debajo de su cabeza, unos segundos después Skipper saco una identificación esto fue visto por los demás que también lo hicieron._

-yo soy Skipper-

-am, Cabo-

-soy Antonio- se presento el gato rojizo y anaranjado

-Rudy- dijo también el pingüino de ojos verdes

-Jack- hablo por último el gato con la bufanda celeste

-lamento llegar tarde, ahora nosotros cinco somos…-

-¡bang!- interrumpió L utilizando su pata como si fuera una pistola esto dejo muy sorprendido a todos

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?- grito Antonio

-hm, si yo fuera Kira estarían muertos señor Skipper-

_Todos se sorprendieron aun más ante lo dicho_

-Kira necesita un nombre y rostro para cometer un asesinato pero estoy seguro de que ya dedujeron eso ¿no es así? Por favor no den sus nombres tan descuidadamente. Mejor, valoremos nuestra vida. Comento mientras se iba encorvado al centro de la habitación.

**_Detengan la música_**

-sabia que necesitaba un rostro para matar, pero no recuerdo evidencia que mostrara que necesitaba un nombre también. Le dijo al oído Cabo a su líder

-no hay forma de verificar si está relacionado o no pero criminales cuyos nombres nunca se publicaron o fueron escritos incorrectamente no han sido atacados, lo discutimos brevemente en una reunión

-basta de charlas vengan hacia acá- ordeno L

-ah de acuerdo-

-por por favor, apaguen sus celulares o cualquier instrumento de comunicación y déjenlos sobre esa mesa.

-¡crees que los vamos a utilizar para filtrar información!-

-está bien Antonio, solo hagan lo que pide- pidió Skipper

-se que ha sido cuidadoso desde el principio pero aun no sé si confía realmente en nosotros- hablo Cabo

-no, es solo que me distraen, no soporto que los celulares llamen cuando trato de hablar-

_Los demás animales caminaron hacia el centro donde había unos sillones donde sentarse, en el de en medio estaba el detective sentado en una posición un tanto extraña, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y las patas sobre las rodillas y algo encorvado hacia adelante._

-empezare diciendo que nadie toma nota de lo que se diga en estas reuniones, de modo que la información la llevaremos en la cabeza, ahora por favor pónganse cómodos.

-ehh claro- expreso el líder con un tono de extrañes

_Una vez todos sentados, L comenzó a servirse una taza de café, le do un sorbo hizo un gesto extraño y lo regreso agregándole cubos de azúcar, acto que fue interrumpido por Cabo quien le dijo algo._

-em disculpa L-

-desde ahora les pido que no me llamen L, es Ryuzaki para estar seguros-

-de acuerdo Ryuzaki, si sabemos que necesita un nombre y un rostro para matar, ¿no reduciremos el numero de víctimas si escondemos el nombre de los criminales de las noticias?

-si hacemos eso pondremos a toda la población en riesgo-

-¿a toda la población?- interrogo Jack

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ahora Antonio

-Kira es infantil y odia perder-

-pero como lo sabes-

-¿a qué te refieres?- ahora interrogo el cabeza plana

-bueno, yo también soy infantil y odio perder, así es como lo es-

-Ryuzaki, ¿podrías ser mas especifico con nosotros?- pidió el líder

-al inicio de la investigación trate de provocar a Kira, hasta entonces creímos que solo mataba criminales, pero como todos presenciamos no dudo en matar a mi doble, también cuando mencione que sabíamos que estaba en Nueva York como desafío se aseguro que sus próximas víctimas fueran del interior de Estados Unidos como para decir ¿Qué harás al respecto? Ha enfrentado cada uno de mis retos y nunca ha perdido ninguna oportunidad de regresar el favor, ahora ¿Qué creen que suceda cuando censuremos a los medios y ocultamos a los criminales de alguien así?

-creo que sería malo- dijo Cabo

-si esconden los nombres de sus peores criminales, matare a ladrones mezquinos e inocentes, tengo al mundo entero de rehén así que ¿Qué será? Yo no soy el malvado aquí pero los que se oponen a mí al ocultar a los criminales son los verdaderos malvados, es exactamente como Kira piensa, como sea, busquemos otra forma de usar a los medios para hacerlos salir.

-pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto el gato rojizo anaranjado

-¿Qué tal algo así? La muerte de agentes del FBI enfurece a los Estados Unidos, asesinatos recientes enojan a la policía nacional, las naciones envían a mil quinientos investigadores a Nueva York, para Kira será mucho más de lo que enfrento con el FBI, vera a todos como una amenaza potencial, sicológicamente se sentirá acorralado, y eso lo hará cometer una acción drástica.

-eso es interesante- exclamo Jack

-pensara que hay mil quinientos cuando en realidad somos solo siete y como ninguno de estos investigadores existe Kira no podrá matarlos. Le siguió Antonio

-puede funcionar- volvió a hablar Jack

-antes de que celebremos les diré que mas pienso sobre Kira…-

_Todos asintieron con la cabeza_

-Kira trabaja solo, tuvo acceso a información clasificada-

-¿Qué evidencia tienes de que trabaja solo?- pregunto una vez más el felino rojizo y anaranjado

-espera Antonio, escuchemos toda su teoría antes de preguntar- le ordeno Skipper

-sabemos que necesita un nombre y rostro para mata, y hasta cierto punto controla las acciones y la hora de muerte, eso es lo que sabemos por favor téngalo en mente y escuchen con atención lo que voy a decir.

_Ryuzaki tomo un plumón negro y comenzó a rayar en la mesa._

-el 14 de diciembre 12 agentes del FBI llegaron a Nueva York, hoy es 29 de diciembre. Usando a prisioneros Kira hace experimentos manipulando las acciones antes de morir, en otras palabras en este lapso de cinco días Kira se da cuenta de la presencia del FBI y obviamente se siente amenazado, al no conocer sus nombres y rostros está en desventaja. Necesitaba saber cuánto podía controlar las acciones antes de usarlo contra los doce agentes y como todos sabemos el 27 de diciembre…-

_Mientras Kowalski también hacia los mismos cálculos de sus acciones._

-obtuve un archivo con todos los nombres e imágenes de los agentes del FBI en Nueva York, logre acabar con cada uno de ellos, es prácticamente imposible saber quien le dio el archivo a Kira, aunque, debo asegurarme de que nadie sepa que estuve en contacto con Raúl.

-ehh ¿Por qué no usas la death note hoy? ¿Estudias para los exámenes de admisión?- le pregunto mientras comía una manzana

-son la menor de mis preocupaciones además ya es tarde para empezar-

-ahh, y ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le volvió a insistir Raimo

-19 al 27 de diciembre, estuve muy activo en este periodo-

_Regresando con L y los demás_

-durante este periodo según sabemos al menos 23 individuos murieron de un ataque al corazón, pero estas víctimas fueron diferentes a los blancos anteriores, eran supuestos criminales, ex convictos o sospechosos en investigaciones legalmente eran inocentes.

-es verdad- confirmo Skipper

-esto indica que Kira tuvo que manipular a estos ex convictos para matar a los agentes del FBI, mato a tantos para esconder los señuelos que en verdad uso, probablemente solo necesitaba a pocos, espero 8 días para que el FBI investigara a sospechosos y no hubiera referencia de tiempo que lo ligara a sus muertes, sospecho que Kira es una de los animales que investigaba el FBI entre el 14 y el 19 de diciembre, de hecho no tengo duda.

_L tomo varias hojas que juntas tenían un enorme grosor y se las mostro a los demás._

-estos son archivos del FBI que contienen información adicional que les puede servir, por razones obvias no pueden sacarlos de esta habitación pero…-

**_Ahora si pónganla otra vez_**

-¡increíble! Tal vez somos solo cinco pero con esta información cubriremos mucho terreno- interrumpió el joven pingüino

-nos dividiremos en dos equipos, uno investigara a los agentes del FBI y los otros a las víctimas de ataque al corazón. Se unió Antonio

-no hay muchas personas que tienen acceso a la información y de ellos el FBI solo investigo a un pequeño grupo en los cinco días.

-si es cierto-

-bien ¿alguien tiene preguntas?-

-de hecho yo tengo una para ti Ryuzaki- expresó Skipper

-¿Cuál es?-

-sobre lo que dijiste antes de odiar perder, ¿el hecho de que mostraras tu rostro significa que perdiste? ¿El que estés aquí significa que aceptas una derrota contra Kira?

-así es, al mostrarles mi rostro ahora y al sacrificar la vida de doce agentes del FBI perdí la batalla, pero no perderé la guerra, es la primera vez que pongo mi vida en riesgo, quiero mostrarle a Kira que arriesgaremos la vida si eso es lo que se necesita, y que la justicia prevalecerá ante todo. Dijo lo ultimo sonriendo

-ah si así es- dijo Rudy

-me agrada como suena eso- expreso feliz Cabo

-muy bien hagámoslo Ryuzaki- también expreso Antonio

-bueno al principio tuve mis dudas de si realmente era él, pero no hay duda, este animal es L- pensó Skipper

-antes de continuar debo asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes es Kira, así que necesitare hablar con cada uno antes de que se vayan.

-¡¿Qué sucede aun no confía en nosotros?-

-no Antonio, creo que es una petición justa, véanlo desde su perspectiva, Kira ha obtenido información confidencial del el cuartel desde el principio así que bien podría ser uno de nosotros.

-Skipper tiene razón, trabajar en este caso nos permitió verle en persona- hablo el joven

-arriesga su vida por estar aquí-

-las cosas van bien, solo una pista, un factor decisivo es todo lo que necesito, solo una cosa- pensó L

-solo un error, una pieza de evidencia es lo que se necesita, podría costarme la vida, solo una cosa- pensó ahora Kowalski

_Ya en la mañana Kowalski se levantaba de su cama y dejaba de lado un libro que parecía estar viendo._

-¿ya acabaste de estudiar?- pregunto Raimo

-supongo- le respondió el científico

_Se dispuso simplemente a descansar y mirar hacia arriba mientras pensaba._

-(estaré bien, el mayor riesgo que eh tomado fue el secuestro del autobús, pero no podrán asociarlo con Kira, afortunadamente para mi, ni la policía ni L saben que puedo matar en otras formas, no solo de un ataque al corazón, sin embargo, si se descubre ese detalle, estaré en serios problemas).

_Mientras tanto en la sala se encontraba Rico preparando un poco de sushi la prima de Skipper esperaba en la mesa cuando Marlene llama su atención._

-¡¿Qué? ¿Tiene que ser ahora?- alardeo la chica

-Skipper no ha venido en días y seguro no ah tomado café, sabes que no lo toma sin su tasa favorita, así que se la llevaras-

-pero Marlene le prometí a Mort que saldríamos a jugar hoy-

-yo puedo ir, me serviría descansar- interrumpió Kowalski

-gracias Kowalski, te debo una para la próxima-

_Ya en su laboratorio el shinigami inicio su charla con el genio._

-imagino que esto te permitirá espiar a la policía-

-no pasare de la recepción-

_Kowalski saco de su escondite la libreta y prosiguió a arrancarle una hoja, doblarla y guardarla en su plumaje._

-ehh llevas una página ¿acaso planeas matar a alguien?-

-no, pero últimamente llevo una página conmigo siempre a donde voy por si acaso-

_En otro lugar se encontraba la novia de Raúl, escondida en el metro, dirigiéndose a alguna parte._

-ese día, Raúl dijo que pensaba ir a un lado, ese mismo día 4 animales murieron de un ataque al corazón en esa área, y sucedió lo del secuestro del autobús, no puede ser una coincidencia… si eso es, Kira puede matar en otras formas no solo de un ataque al corazón.

_Regresando con el científico, este trataba de comunicarse con su líder por medio de su comunicador, pero al parecer fue inútil._

-es inusual en Skipper, me pregunto si estará en una cita ahora-

_Al llegar al hotel noto que los humanos estaban dormidos, y vio a una pingüino hablando con dos loros que estaban en la recepción, seguramente mascotas._

-por favor, necesito hablar con alguien de la fuerza especial, es muy urgente-

-lo siento señorita no puedo, como dije no hay nadie de la unidad especial ahora-

-(no hay nadie de la unidad, el comunicador de Skipper está apagado ¿Qué está sucediendo?)-

-¿no puede contactarlos de algún modo? Tengo información de la investigación Kira-

_El alto abrió los ojos ante lo escuchado y se acerco-_

-(¿la investigación de Kira?)-

-lo voy a intentar una vez más, nuestros amos despertaran pronto así que será rápido- le dijo el loro

-hola soy el teniente de Skipper, Kowalski y traigo su taza de café favorita pero parece que no está ¿puedo dejarlo aquí?

-¡claro! Hace mucho que no te veía Kowalski-

-ehh lo siento…yo no te recuerdo-

-¿no lo recuerdas? Ayudaste a resolver el fraude bancario, pero nadie se acuerda de la mascota del recepcionista ¿verdad?

-bueno no soy muy bueno con los rostros perdón debo firmar mi nombre ¿verdad?-

-dime Kowalski ¿nos ayudaras con la investigación de Kira?-

-claro si todo va bien lo encontrare antes de que L lo haga jeje-

-(¿encontrarlo antes de que L lo haga?)-

-como lo supuse señorita, no hay nadie en el cuartel, pero les daré el mensaje tan pronto los vea-

-¡eso no es suficiente debo decírselos yo misma!-

-disculpe, mi líder está a cargo de la investigación de Kira si gusta yo podría darle el mensaje, no contesta su comunicador ahora pero debo ponerme en contacto con el pronto. Agentes del FBI han muerto y muchos detectives renunciaron por temor a Kira, así que ahora está bastante ocupado.

-eh Kowalski no creo que debas hablar esas cosas con…-

-cierto pero la información es casi del dominio público además, siento que puedo confiar en ella, puedes verlo en sus ojos, es una hembra lista y cuidadosa. Escuchaste lo que ocurrió, y debiste suponer que la policía tenía una fuga de algún modo, por eso quieres decírselos en persona, lo pensaste bien ¿no es así?

_La chica y él se fueron de aquel lugar._

-estoy seguro de que mi capitán me llamara una vez escuche sus mensajes, cuando lo haga te daré el comunicador y podrás hablar con él.

-¿seguro que está bien?-

-si debes entender porque no puedo darte mi comunicador así nada mas, aun así te lo prestare para que hables con el pero tendrás que confiar en nosotros, espero no te moleste jejeje.

-(¿Por qué esta tan contento?)- pensó el shinigami

-muchas gracias-

-jeje creyó eso sin problema ¿no es así?- hablo Raimo

-debo decir, que eres muy valiente por involucrarte en el caso Kira-

-hm no en realidad-

-así que según tu Kira es…ahh me eh dado cuenta que no se tu nombre, el mío es Kowalski y según se es un apellido muy común en España es curioso.

-mi nombre es Amalia y creo que viene del germano-

-señorita Amalia ¿cierto?-

-jajajaja jajajajajaja- comenzó a carcajear el shinigami

-bueno, eh pensado en los poderes de Kira y creo que de alguna forma le permite controlar a sus víctimas antes de que mueran.

-¡yo también!, es extraño que lo digas porque es exactamente lo que pienso, Kira puede controlarlos antes de matarlos pero hay algo más, si mi análisis es correcto. Kira puede matar de diferentes formas no solo de un ataque al corazón.

-(lo sabe ¿Quién es esta mujer?)-

**los molesto jeje X3 **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M p 7 L 2 R q i j U Q & f e a t u r e = r e l m f u**  
><strong>

-creo que aun nadie lo sabe, pero si la policía puede considerarlo tal vez les facilite encontrar a Kira.

-sabes nunca considere esa posibilidad, ¿dices que si Kira desea que un asesinato pase desapercibido no usa un ataque al corazón?

-correcto, estoy segura de que alguien cercano conoció a Kira-

-¿conoció a Kira? Jajajajajaja lo lamento pero si alguien llega diciendo que conoció a Kira la policía lo recibiría con mucho escepticismo.

-lo sé, por eso necesito explicárselo personalmente a alguien de la fuerza especial, de lo contrario no me tomaran en serio.

-pero ¿no sería mejor que fuera tu amigo quien lo digiera?-

-supongo que sí pero no está vivo, era uno de los doce agentes que vinieron a Nueva York-

-ahh (¿un agente del FBI, que conoció a Kira? ¿Podría ser?)-

-tan bien era mi prometido, mientras investigaba se involucro en un secuestro de autobús, y tengo razones para creer que lo conoció ahí.

_El genio se detuvo y recordó al que antes lo seguía._

-(Raúl) -

-¿sucede algo?- le pregunto la hembra

-eh no nada, lamento escuchar que falleció-

_Luego de eso continuaron caminando_

-¿Qué te hace pensar que conoció a Kira?-

-porque ocho días después de que el autobús fuera secuestrado, murió junto con los otros investigadores. El mismo hombre que asalta el banco secuestra el autobús y después muere en un accidente ¿tan solo así? Es decir ¿Cuál es la probabilidad? Creo que Kira planeo ese secuestro para ponerse en contacto con mi prometido, y así obtener la identidad de los demás agentes y eliminarlos a todos. Como sea, lo que resalta es que el secuestrador murió en un accidente, en otras palabras sugiere que el ataque al corazón no es la única forma en la que el mata.

-de acuerdo, el secuestrador no muere de un ataque al corazón, ¿y basándote en eso dices que Kira puede matar de otra forma a los criminales?

-si-

-no te ofendas pero creo que es poco probable-

-no no lo es, si Kira controlaba al secuestrador es lógico pensar que también lo mato-

-aun no me queda claro-

-me eh cuestionado ese secuestro desde que mi prometido lo menciono, una vez que se tranquilizo le pedí detalles, no menciono nombres pero si me dijo algo.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-que se vio en una situación en la que debía mostrarle su identificación a alguien. La operación se llevaba a cabo si el conocimiento de la policía, no podía mostrar su identificación, y bueno creo que quien la haya visto es responsable de la muerte de esos agentes.

-increíble, ella lo dedujo, este debe ser el error por el que Kowalski estaba tan preocupado- comento Raimo sorprendido

-entiendo, eres la única que sabe de esto y no quieres más que vengar la muerte de tu prometido llevar a Kira ante la justicia ¿cierto? Y ahora estas convencida de que Kira puede matar de otras formas no solo de un ataque al corazón.

-si- afirmo la chica

-no tengo la menor duda de que tus habilidades deductivas son excelentes, aunque no puedes negar que tienes un interés personal en el caso, aun así vale la pena investigar tu teoría, eso es seguro, tu testimonio puede ser vital para el caso.

**Ahora cambienla a esta ** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = b Y h L l z 5 b K 6 c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**  
><strong>

-eso creo-

-si lo que me dices es cierto solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la policía atrape a Kira. El animal al cual tu prometido le mostro su identificación ese día, puede ser Kira.

-así es-

-eso estuvo cerca, esta hembra, si hubiera hablado con la policía antes de que la conociera, pero, parece que tengo a un dios de mi lado y no solo a un dios de la muerte.

**Continuara…**

_**Diálogos del próximo capítulo (por Kowalski)**_

_**-debo admitirlo, me encantaría ver como muere, pero no pueden descubrirme siguiéndola, camina, ve hacia tu muerte.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Nublado**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em><strong>Es todo por ahora, en deviantart subo tambien el fic solo que ahi le añado portadas por si le quieren hechar un vistazo claro XD h t t p :  / a l m e j a l o c a 4 5 6 .d e vi a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / 3 6 2 7 7 3 5 7 listo ya saben quiten los espacios ahora si sayonaraaaa X3**_****


	7. Chapter 7 Florecer

**Bieeeeen luego de que mi pc murio (y resusito ya que la arreglaron :D) aqui les tengo el fic completo, espero les guste la portada y las imagenes... disfruteeen**

**Los Pingunos de Madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em>La hembra caminaba junto con el pingüino alto y con cara seria, el cielo estaba nublado como si estuviera a punto de llover o nevar. Kowalski estaba en su mente, pensando y reflexionando sobre su próximo movimiento.<em>

-(no importa como llego a esa conclusión, el punto es que esta mujer conoce la verdad, si le dice todo esto a la policía, no tardaran en descubrir que Kira soy yo, no tengo mas opción que eliminarla).

-¿sucede algo?- le dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-...no, no es nada, aunque mientras más lo pienso más sentido tiene tu teoría, no podemos perder tiempo necesitamos comenzar a investigarla ahora.

-¿en verdad? ¿Hablas en serio?-

-exacto, dime ¿le has contado a alguien más de esto?-

-no, eres el primero al que se lo digo-

-jejejejeje tienes suerte pero ¿Cómo te desharás de ella? No puedes hacerlo aquí- le comento el shinigami

-(tienes un don para decir lo obvio Ryuk)-

_El científico saco de entre sus plumas un lápiz y una hoja, la misma que arranco de la death note esa mañana antes de partir._

-oh que audaz- le volvió a decir Raimo

-comencemos, ¿puedes decirme la hora y fecha del secuestro del autobús?-

-fue el 20 de diciembre a las 11:02 am camino a aventure landing-

-diciembre 20, y se dirigía a aventure landing-

_Parecía que el pingüino escribía lo que la chica le estaba diciendo pero en realidad estaba escribiendo su nombre y la causa de muerte, decía un suicidio en un lugar que solo ella supiera._

-(así el cuerpo no será encontrado, y si lo hacen, crean que la muerte de su prometido la orillo al suicidio)-

_Kowalski seguía en sus pensamientos pero algo le perturbaba, el shinigami Raimo no paraba de carcajear, y puesto que él era el único que lo escuchaba le parecía que se burlaba._

-(¿Qué es tan gracioso Raimo?)-

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en el hotel donde L y el equipo de investigación se encontraban, comenzaban una nueva reunión.<em>

-me disculpo por haberlos interrogado pero me temo que no tenía opción, eh determinado que Kira no está con nosotros-

_Todos dieron un gran suspiro de alivio y alegría al escuchar lo que el can había dicho._

-Ryuuzaki ¿Como estas tan seguro de que somos inocentes?- pregunto el líder

-para ser honesto desde el principio prepare varias trampas para determinar si alguno de ustedes era Kira, pero después de hablas con cada uno quede convencido-

_Nuevamente todos estaban asombrados aunque no duro mucho puesto que un sonido de lo que parecía un teléfono celular se escucho en la habitación, proveniente del bolcillo del pantalón de L._

-disculpen- dijo mientras lo contestaba sujetándolo de una manera muy extraña.

-(increíble, pide que nosotros apaguemos los comunicadores y celulares)- pensó el joven Cabo

-entiendo, estamos a punto de terminar, tienes llave así que entra. Walter viene en camino- aviso Ryuuzaki

* * *

><p><em>Regresando con Kowalski quien había terminado de escribir y aun se encontraba con la supuesta Amalia.<em>

-creo que es todo, quisiera informar de este incidente a mi capitan si estás de acuerdo-

-pues, si no te molesta lo hare yo misma, luego de hablar contigo decidí que sería mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible-

-em bueno si así gustas-

_Retomando la caminata el pingüino pudo contemplar un reloj que había en un edificio que marcaba la 1:14._

-(solo diez segundos para la 1:15, debo admitirlo me encantaría ver como muere, pero no pueden descubrirme siguiéndola, camina, ve hacia tu muerte).

_Por fin el reloj marco la 1:15 la chica seguía caminando, un incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por Amalia quien dijo:_

-Kira va a ser capturado, ¿no lo crees?-

-¿eh?-

**_Ahora les pido coloquen esta musica: .com/watch?v=Mp7L2RqijUQ&feature=relmfu_**

_El genio volvió a mira la hora pero nada ocurría, ella no se iba ni nada._

-(¿Qué ocurre? Ya debió haber sucedido, esto no tiene sentido, ¡no entiendo porque no se va! No había tenido problema para que las personas se suicidaran, solo debía escribir la palabra "suicidio" todos los prisioneros con los que experimente se ahorcaron exactamente cuándo lo especifique, mis experimentos confirman que en una situación así puedo controlar las acciones de una persona ¿Que está mal?).

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- comenzó a reír Raimo

-Raimo, así reía cuando escribía en la death note, y eso no es todo, recuerdo que me extraño cuando reía cuando le pregunte su nombre de hecho, ríe cada vez que su nombre es mencionado... ¡un alias!

* * *

><p><em>Una vez más los miembros de la fuerza especial se quedaban asombrados, Walter había llegado, no era más que un pingüino viejo con un traje y sombrero oscuro, de ojos amarillos y con un pelaje muy distinto al de Cabo y Skipper.<em>

-caballeros es un honor conocerlos- se presento amablemente

-¿este pingüino es Walter?- interrogo Antonio

-¿y su vestimenta usual?- también interrogo Cabo

-si vistiera así le anunciaría al mundo que yo soy Walter, eso bastaría para revelar la ubicación del cuartel y de Ryuuzaki-

-ah ahora entiendo-

-comúnmente no mostraría mi rostro a nadie, el que estén aquí prueba que ganaron la confianza de Ryuuzaki-

-ahora que lo dice me siento honrado jeje- respondió el joven

-muy bien tengo lo que solicito todo esta aquí- dijo acercándole un maletín plateado al detective

-¿podrías por favor pasarlas a todos?-

-si-

_El macho abrió el maletín que contenía unas placas de identificación._

-caballeros sus nuevas identificaciones policiacas-

-pero ¿para qué?-pregunto de nuevo el felino anaranjado

* * *

><p><em>Regresando con Kowalski y Amalia, ellos ya estaban cruzando una calle, Kowalski estaba en serios problemas respecto a lo acontecido antes, tenía que pensar cómo obtener su nombre real.<em>

-un alias, eso debe ser, Raimo lo sabía, el si puede ver su verdadero nombre, por eso no dejaba de reír, debí saberlo soy un idiota, ha sido cuidadosa desde el inicio...

-(ya veo, ella piensa que Raúl murió porque mostro su identificación a Kira por lo tanto no revelara su verdadera identidad...truchas, esto no está bien, va a ser imposible lograr que me dé su verdadero nombre sabiendo que me dio un alias la primera vez, si soy persistente sospechara, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es sospechoso que tan siquiera sepa que está usando un alias).

_La chica detuvo su caminar, se dio la vuelta y miro de manera algo seria al pingüino._

-será mejor que regrese pronto, alguien de la fuerza especial pudo haber regresado ya-

-ah si tienes razón, ojala alguien haya regresado ya-

-si-

_Decididos a regresar retomaron el camino recorrido, Kowalski iba de mal en peor, sabía que si la chica les daba esa información seria su fin._

-(¡demonios! Se me acaban las opciones, debo detenerla antes de que sea tarde... no ¿y si Skipper llama ahora? Le prometí dejarla hablar con él si lo hacía, si este comunicador suena ahora se acabo para mi ¿Que voy a hacer? Lo único que debo hacer es apagarlo...listo problema resuelto, ahora tranquilízate, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, averigua su verdadero nombre, entre su plumaje tiene que haber una identificación o algo, después de todo es una hembra, de ser necesario podría usar la fuerza. No, lo último que necesito es un escándalo, debo llevarla a un lugar aislado, pero ¿Donde? y ¿Que explicación puedo darle? no nunca funcionara es muy cuidadosa, necesito otro enfoque, puedo hacerlo, la convenceré de darme su verdadero nombre).

-jejejejeje oye Kowalski, el trato que mencione antes sigue en pie, es como ponerse lentes de contacto no dolerá en lo absoluto.

-(¿daría la mitad de mis años de vida solo para saber el nombre de esta chica? No, no lo haría, de hecho no vale la pena considerarlo, ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA SHINIGAMI!)

-disculpa-

-si-

-¿aun tienes asuntos en el cuartel general? Es que me gustaría ir yo sola si no te importa-

-no hay problema- dijo algo nervioso

* * *

><p>-los nombres y rangos son falsos- comento Skipper mientras veía su nueva placa<p>

-¿porque nos diste identificaciones falsas?- le pregunto a L el joven chico

-como ya lo saben Kira necesita un nombre y rostro para cometer un asesinato, lo confrontaremos con esa primicia en mente, y creo que el porqué es obvio-

-si pero, la policía no debe usar identificaciones falsas- hablo el gato con bufanda celeste

-suficiente, ¿que opción tenemos? Dada la capacidad del enemigo, mientras trabajemos en este caso necesitamos toda la protección posible, sería tonto no utilizarlas. Reclamo el cabeza plana

-si es buen argumento-

-recuerden, cuando deban presentarse con alguien desconocido, asegúrense de usar el de sus identificaciones falsas ¿entendido?-

-entendido- respondió Cabo

-tengan cuidado de no sacarlas en presencia de otros oficiales se que no debo decirles que eso nos causaría problemas-

_Todos asintieron con la cabeza_

-muy bien, les pido que usen estos en todo momento- interrumpió Walter

-¿cinturones? Pero no usamos ropa-

-no se preocupen, cada uno se camuflajeara con su pelaje o plumaje, además tiene un transmisor oculto en la hebilla, este le permitirá a Ryuuzaki saber donde están, y al presionar la hebilla dos veces así...

_El celular que portaba comenzó a sonar_

-mi celular sonara mostrando su nombre, les llamare de inmediato pero no verán mi numero en pantalla, por la mañana todos irán a sus casas o al cuartel normalmente, en el transcurso del día usaremos este método para confirmar el nombre y número de hotel de Ryuuzaki, por favor úsenlos para emergencias también.

-¡que maravilla! ¡Me siento como un agente secreto que va tras Kira!- alardeo feliz Cabo

-¡silencio Cabo! ¡No es momento de bromear ya basta!- le grito su capitán mientras le daba una bofetada

-si señor- le contesto bajando la cabeza y triste

* * *

><p>-muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho Kowalski, después de hablar contigo estoy más segura de mi teoría-<p>

-por nada-

_La llamada Amalia luego de agradecerle al chico se fue dejándolo ahí_

-(considerando que Raimo menciono el trato de los ojos no tengo duda de que ella uso un alias, si esto sigue así, una vez de que le diga a la policía la teoría de que Kira estuvo en ese autobús y busquen a las personas a las que Raúl estaba investigando, no tardaran en encontrarme).

-jejejeje oye se esta yendo ¿Que vas a hacer?-

-tengo cinco minutos antes de que esa hembra llegue a la policía, piensa, necesito su verdadero nombre y no tengo tiempo que perder.

_Kowalski seguía caminando pensando en algún plan pero nada venia a la mente, los minutos pasaban y el tiempo se agotaba._

-(Si alguien de la fuerza especial regreso para entonces todo terminara para mi, debo averiguar su verdadero nombre y eliminarla rápido, solo tres minutos para que llegue, muy bien aquí voy). Pensó mientras comenzó a correr

-eh ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Raimo

-hey espera un momento-

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-hay algo que seguramente debería decirte-

-bueno, hazlo-

-te sería imposible ponerte en contacto con alguien de la fuerza especial-

Amalia se sorprendió ante lo dicho poniendo una cara de asombro y sospecha a la vez.

-(muy bien, mantén la conversación, necesito encontrar algo para llamar su atención para atraparla, entonces, cuando se sienta cómoda tendré su nombre real, ¡puedo hacerlo!).

-¿Porque no puedo ponerme en contacto con alguien?-

-¿no te parece extraño que no haya nadie en la central?-

-ah sí, se me hico raro pero no...-

-te explicare, la fuerza especial está organizada para que sus miembros no puedan ser identificados, y nadie ajeno sepa quién está a cargo. Si los nombres se hicieran públicos, o la estructura de la fuerza fuera revelada, sucedería otra tragedia como la que acabo con la vida de tu prometido.

-entiendo-

-por eso te dijeron que no había nadie en la central, lo que quiero decir es que nunca podrás hablar directamente con alguien de la fuerza porque la policía no te lo permitirá.

-jejejejeje eso fue astuto, estoy impresionado- hablo el shinigami

-si se supone que es un secreto ¿Como sabes tanto?-

-hable antes de tiempo, es lista-

-muy bien no me dejas opción, es porque soy un miembro de la fuerza especial-

-perdona ¿estás diciendo que eres un agente?-

-si, L está a cargo de la fuerza y la investigación-

-bueno, para ser honesta ya lo sospechaba-

-le preocupaba que la fuerza especial se hubiera reducido, muchos detectives renunciaron por temer por su vida que, a pesar de ser solo un científico, me llamo para ayudar en la investigación, además, ya les he ayudado con casos en el pasado-

-entonces ¿L confía en ti?-

-puedo entrar a la central cuando lo desee, y se me permite investigar sin restricciones, veras actual mente la fuerza esta formada por solo unos cuantos, un grupo de personas elegidas por L, todos muy hábiles y sobre todo confiables.

--

-gracias por explicarlo, pero para estar segura tratare de visitar la central otra vez, adiós-

-¿he? ¡Espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Como te lo dije no te permitirán hablar con nadie!-

-lo sé, pero esperaba hablar directamente con L-

_El alto contemplo que ya casi llegaban a su destino. Mientras tanto L y la fuerza especial continuaron su reunión_

* * *

><p>-ah ahora que lo pienso ¿Quien está en la estación?-<p>

-de hecho no hay nadie por el momento Ryuuzaki-

-no son buenas noticias, siempre debe haber alguien ahí trabajen en turnos si es preciso-

-entendido, Antonio, tú estarás a cargo hoy-

-si señor, voy en camino, llegare pronto-

* * *

><p>-¡señorita Amalia! ¡Por favor espera, es literalmente imposible ver a L, es inútil!- grito desesperado Kowalski<p>

-tal vez tengas razón pero es posible que L acepte verme, aunque el único contacto con él ha sido a través de una computadora, quizás recuerde quien soy, trabaje en un caso para el aquí en los estados unidos hace dos años.

-en, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Trabajaste para L?-

-si, no mencione esto pero hasta hace tres meses yo era una agente del FBI-

-(ah eso es, al fin algo que puedo usar) creo que no me sorprende de hecho note que tus habilidades de investigación van más allá de un principiante, eres cautelosa y tienes un don para llegar a lo importante, me gustaría aprender de ti

-jejejejeje una mentira tras otra lo haces parecer fácil- comento Raimo

-desde el principio supe que tenía que investigar con cuidado, porque en mi opinión tanto la policía como los miembros de la fuerza especial eran sospechosos, pero sé que puedo confiar en L... tal vez no sea realista pero pensé que yendo en persona al cuartel dando mi nombre tenía la posibilidad de hablar con el directamente.

-entiendo, pero si al único que confiarías esta información es a L ¿Porque a mí?-

-supongo que fue porque no me dejaron ver a nadie, y tu llegaste diciendo que eras el teniente del jefe. No, no es eso, te seré honesta, la verdad es, que me recuerdas a L, ambos tienen algo en común.

-mmmm-

_El pingüino se dio la vuelta y le dijo a la chica_

-¿investigarías este caso con nosotros? Quiero que trabajes en la fuerza especial, nos servirá tu ayuda-

_Saliendo del hotel se encontraban Antonio, el felino anaranjado salió directo a la calle, como no había humanos decidió caminar en dos patas, se dirigía justo a la estación, traía también consigo un paraguas._

-como sabes, no cualquiera puede hacerlo, por favor, sé que es repentino pero el equipo necesita gente como tú, hablo en serio podrías hacer más que recabar información tu sola, tienes experiencia como agente del FBI, tienes más talento que detectives que ya están en la fuerza especial y L ha confiado en ti en el pasado, no será difícil que te unas solo necesitas una identificación valida, la recomendación de un miembro actual de la fuerza especial y por supuesto que L de su aprobación.

-¿quieres que me una a la fuerza especial?-

-no dejo de pensar que no es coincidencia que te conocí hoy, quisiera ser yo quien te recomiende-

_El felino se acercaba más y más a la ubicación de Kowalski y la chica._

-ah lo siento creo que me emocione-

-no está bien-

-aun así trabajaras como consultora en la investigación, serias de gran ayuda, imagino que tienes obligaciones personales que atender, sin mencionar que vives en Canadá.

-es cierto, antes de esto planeaba vivir con mi prometido en Canadá, planeábamos casarnos en la primavera, pero ya no está ya no estoy segura de que hacer.

**_Aqui les pido que escuchen esta musica .com/watch?v=MBvhzYLgZUM&feature=relmfu_**

-(perfecto ya lo presione hasta aquí, ahora daré un paso atrás) pero eres joven y bella y tienes la vida por delante ¿Porque ponerla en peligro por esto?-

-¡no! ¡Ahora que Raúl murió no tengo nada que perder! ¡Quiero atrapar a Kira! ¡No me importa nada mas solo eso quiero hacer! permíteme investigar este caso contigo.

_Al escuchar esto Raimo comenzó a carcajear de una manera burlona y algo macabra_

-jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja ¡!-

-si pero, solo necesito ver alguna identificación antes de continuar-

-ah huuuu-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-el nombre que te di antes, pues ese no era mi nombre real, lo lamento mucho-

-no te preocupes está bien, para serte honesto estoy impresionado con lo cuidadosa que has sido, estas a un paso adelante de mi, supongo que eso es una prueba más de tus capacidades.

-¿te serviría ver una identificación personal?-

-seguro-

_La chica busco entre su plumaje y saco una identificación, justo en el momento en el que se la entrego comenzó a nevar, al ver esto Antonio abrió su paraguas y debido a eso no pudo distinguir a la hembra y al pingüino que estaban ahí parados justo delante de él._

-(lo logre a tiempo)-

_La identificación estaba en sus aletas, ya con eso en su poder saco la hoja de la death note y comenzó a escribir mientras que el felino les pasaba de lado, ignorándolos completamente. Ya terminado se dispuso a mirar un reloj que ya hacía en un edificio se quedo observándolo y contando los segundos, esto fue notado por la pingüino quien no pudo evitar preguntar:_

-em oye perdona la pregunta pero ¿porque miras tanto el reloj?-

-am ¿esto? Quizás es porque...-

Justo un segundo antes de la hora marcada le dijo con un tono malvado y algo feliz:

-yo soy Kira-

_Una cara de terror la invadió completamente, luego pasado el segundo un silencio incomodo domino por un rato, hasta _

_que ella simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue._

-¿Que sucede?- le interrogo Kowalski

-hay algo que debo hacer- le respondió con un tono deprimido

-tal vez podamos hablar con mi líder ahora, ¿Quieres que intente llamarlo?- le comento mientras sacaba su comunicador

-no gracias, no tengo nada que decirle-

-entonces adiós... Lola-

_Lola simplemente se fue caminando sin mirar a otro lado, directamente a su final._

**_Continuara..._**

**_Diálogos del próximo capítulo (por Kowalski)_**

**_-Con la información de Raimo y mis preparativos, puedo continuar matando criminales, mientras finjo ser un típico científico genio preparándose para sus exámenes de admisión, solo obsérvame L._**

**_Próximo capítulo: Mirada_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Es todo me voy chauuu<br>_**


	8. Chapter 8 Mirada

**Los Pingunos de Madagascar no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski se encontraba en su laboratorio, al parecer inventando algo.<em>

-oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No piensas escribir en la death note hoy?-

-claro que pienso hacerlo, solo que no puedo seguir dependiendo de los relojes de afuera, necesito uno propio.

-pero como harás eso no tienes manos-

-no me lo recuerdes Raimo, esta correa está perfectamente ajustada a mi aleta por lo tanto así podre saber la hora, ya no dependeré de los relojes de afuera.

* * *

><p><em>En una oscura habitación donde había distintas grabadoras y televisores, además de unas cuantas grabaciones. En ese cuarto se encontraba la fuerza especial formada por Skipper, Cabo, Antonio, Jack y Rudy. Todos parecían tener una cara de cansancio al igual que el pelaje y plumaje un tanto desacomodados.<em>

-fue el video de las cámaras de seguridad de la estación, la muerte de un agente del FBI aparece en el. Aviso el felino anaranjado sobándose los ojos por el cansancio.

_EL detective L miraba fijamente el televisor con un helado en su pata._

-volvamos a ver estas escenas, Raúl cruzando por debajo de los torniquetes, abordando el metro y finalmente su muerte en la plataforma. Pidió Ryuuzaki mientras le daba una probada a su helado

-muy bien- le respondió Antonio mientras buscaba en una pequeña pila de grabaciones que había

-creo que esta a tu izquierda- dijo Cabo

-ah sí, aquí esta-

_El joven recluta con una mirada cansada tomo una hoja y comenzó a hablar:_

-según constan estos registros, Raúl accedió por la entrada oeste de la estación Grand Concourse a las 3:11 pm luego a las 3:13 abordo un metro en la línea White Plains Road, incluso si hubiera estado siguiendo a alguien no será difícil concluir algo concreto de este video borroso.

_El pingüino Walter estaba distraído sirviendo en unos conos unos cuantos helados._

-luego exactamente a las 4:42 p.m.-

_El chico fue interrumpido por el otro quien le entrego un helado._

-muchas gracias Walter, am a las 4:42 pm bajo del metro y murió en la plataforma-

_Walter también prosiguió a darles a Skipper, Antonio, Rudy y Jack, con el motivo de quitarles el cansancio._

-oh bueno, gracias, - comento Skipper aceptando el dulce

_Antonio estaba a punto de probar su helado cuando fue interrumpido por L quien hablo._

**Ahora les pido que escuchen "Death Note OST II - Reasoning"  
><strong>

-¿es muy extraño no lo creen?-

-discúlpame ¿Qué te parece extraño?- le pregunto Skipper

-si dinos ¿notaste algo?- interrogo esta vez Cabo

_El canino le dio una enorme probada a su helado para continuar con su explicación_

-sabemos que Raúl abordo el metro y que media hora después decendio y murió en la plataforma, pero el circuito de White Plains Road recorre el circuito en una hora, y lo primordial es el sobre.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto esta vez el felino anaranjado

_L tomo el control, regreso el video e hizo un acercamiento a la parte en la que Raúl estaba accediendo al metro._

-lleva lo que parece ser un sobre al cruzar los torniquetes-

-¡es cierto! ¡Esta ahí bajo su aleta! ¡Pero en la imagen anterior de su muerte ya no está! No puedo creer que lo notaras-alardeo Antonio sorprendido

-el sobre no aparece en la lista de sus artículos personales- hablo el líder

-eso significa que lo dejo en el metro, y si miran con atención al final, parece esforzarse por mirar antes de que las puertas del vagón se cierren.

-de ser ese el caso, ¿quieres decir que signifique algo?-

-¿no sería interesante que Kira estuviera en ese metro?-

-¡eso es imposible!- alzo la voz el cabeza plana

-también me parece increíble de creer, no hay ninguna razón para que Kira asista a la escena de su propio crimen si puede matar a distancia… bueno tal vez contaba con que inferiríamos eso, y supuso que podía permitirse esa audacia. Dijo mientras volvía a comer de su gélido postre

_Todos se quedaron pensativos en lo que el detective L había comentado._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto ya de día en la base de los pingüinos, Kowalski se encontraba trabajando mucho en la death note, esta vez había traído la computadora de Alice a su laboratorio.<em>

-¿ahora qué te sucede Kowalski? Hace ya cuatro días que escribes nombres de criminales en la libreta sin parar ¿Qué intentas demostrar? No veo el caso de escribir tantos nombres con semanas de anticipación, nunca nadie ha usado el cuaderno así.

-considéralo como una precaución Raimo, supón que el teniente del capitán general en jefe fuera hospitalizado, si entonces los criminales dejaran de morir, no sería difícil relacionarlo.

-así que de eso se trata-

-seguro que puedo usar cualquier fecha mientras sea anterior a aquella en la que terminara la vida de un animal.

-no podría garantizarlo porque los shinigami no acostumbramos trabajar así, pero supongo que cualquier fecha anterior al final de su vida podría funcionar.

-¡contigo no se puede contar! ¿Verdad?- reclamo Kowalski molesto

-eso es cierto-

* * *

><p><strong>(Detengan la musica)<strong>

_Regresando con los demás Walter se encontraba en una llamada con Jack desde el cuartel._

-si…si está bien… ¿podría esperar por favor?...Ryuuzaki es Jack desde la APN, dice que en la línea de denuncias alguien tiene información que darnos.

-bien dale a Jack el numero de la línea 5 y que pida al informante que llame a esa línea, será más seguro.

_Walter prosiguió a hacer lo que L le había dicho mientras tanto Cabo solo observaba con curiosidad cuando Ryuuzaki llamo su atención._

-Cabo, ya puedes encender tu comunicador, de hecho por favor enciéndelo-

-ahh claro- comento mientras lo sacaba de entre sus plumas

_Luego cuando el joven lo encendió, comenzó a brillar y a sonar. Justamente en ese instante L se lo quita como si nada para contestarlo, ante esto el solo se queda con una cara de inocente._

-si habla Suzuki jefe de la información pública del caso Kira… ¿la prometida de Raúl?... ¿Lola? (conozco ese nombre) - hablo volteando a ver a Walter

_El ave busco en una laptop, la volteo mostrando la fotografía de la identificación de Lola del FBI._

-(¿¡ah? Así que es ella, del caso del asesino B.B. de los ángeles ¡claro! Era mi subordinada, debió venir a Nueva York con su prometido)-sin decir nada apago el comunicador y se lo devolvió al joven

-al parecer Lola desapareció un día después de que su prometido muriera-

-imagino que cualquiera en su situación se habría deprimido fue…-

-suicidio- interrumpió Antonio a Cabo

-no, la Lola que conocí era fuerte, sin mencionar que era una excelente agente del FBI, es mas probable que hubiera intentado atrapar a Kira, parece que vino a Nueva York con Raúl, es posible que encontrara alguna pista.

_Luego de decir eso llevo su pulgar a la boca y pensó:_

-(de ser así logro Kira dar con ella antes)- luego de un breve silencio le dijo a todos:

-escuchen, quiero que centremos la investigación únicamente n los animales que Raúl investigaba se le asignaron dos miembros de la policía animal y sus allegados.

-bueno ¿Quiénes son los dos animales a los que seguía?- interrogo Skipper

-el director asistente Andrés y también… el líder Skipper y su equipo o familiares-

_Skipper se quedo atónito a lo que dijo, no podía creer que su equipo era sospechoso en la investigación._

-es hora de colocar cámaras y micrófonos ocultos en ambas casas-

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski estaba en la computadora borrando el historial de sus búsquedas de los archivos secretos de la fuerza especial.<em>

-debo asegurarme de no dejar evidencia en esta computadora en caso de que la revisten, listo ahora solo debo ocultar estos recortes de la death note.

_Ya luego de un rato Kowalski había hecho una especie de cartera donde estaban ocultos aquellos trozos de papel._

-pareces ser muy hábil con las aletas, apuesto a que eres muy popular entre las chicas-

-mas o menos… es decir la habilidad manual no importa, lo que cuenta es la apariencia, supongo que tú no eres muy popular ¿verdad?

-¿he?-

* * *

><p><em>Y de vuelta una vez más con la fuerza especial todos estaban sorprendidos ante la propuesta del detective.<em>

-cámaras de vigilancia ¡Ryuuzaki!- le grito el joven

-no comprendo como si quiera lo consideras, si el público se entera nos acusara de violar sus derechos civiles, nos despedirán.

-dijeron estar dispuestos la vida para atrapar a Kira ¿pero no sus empleos?-

-Ryuuzaki ¡¿Qué tan factible es que Kira este en esos hogares?-interrogo el comandante algo furioso

-hmmmm tal vez un 10%... no un como un 5%-

-¿en serio? Así no vale la pena arriesgarse- reclamo Cabo

-¡no! ¡Todos los que hemos sospechado hasta ahora ninguno parecen ni más remotamente sospechosos! ¡Aunque la probabilidad sea de 1% no nos daremos el lujo de ignorarla! Exclamo Skipper

-pero señor…-

-sin duda comprenden cuanto me ofende que mi familia y compañeros estén bajo sospecha, dicho eso pueden proceder, instálenla en todo el cuartel, ¡no quiero puntos ciegos y eso incluye el cuarto de baño! Ordeno el líder

-lo agradezco mucho, esa era mi intención- hablo L

-¡por dios jefe no tiene que acceder a esto!- reclamo Antonio

-¡tiene razón, piensa en tu novia y a tu prima en casa!- aclamo ahora Cabo

-¡SI ESTOY CONCIENTE DE ESO! ¡PERO NO TIENE SENTIDO HACERLO SI NO SOMOS METICULOSOS! ¡AHORA SUGUIERO QUE SE CALLEN! Grito furioso Skipper

-lo lamento- se disculpo el joven cadete

-no yo lo lamento, disculpenme altere-

-como una cortesía hacia Skipper, su familia y sus hombres, solo él y yo vigilaremos su base. Walter ¿Cuánto tardaras en preparar las cámaras y los micrófonos necesarios?-

-a partir de mañana puedo instalarlas cuando sepamos que las casas estén vacías-

* * *

><p><em>Y al día siguiente Kowalski ya estaba regresando a la base luego de un agotador día afuera además fue saludado por Mort.<em>

-hola pingüino cabezón-

-hola Mort, no te atragantes con los mangos-

-no Maurice ya me enseño como pelarlos-

-si me alegro mucho, adiós-

_El genio llego e intento abrir para entrar pero noto que estaba cerrado_

-(¿Cómo? ¿Nadie ah llegado a un?)- pensó mientras sacaba una llave de entre sus plumas y entraba

_Entro bajando por aquel agujero, y aviso su llegada para comprobar si había alguien más adentro._

-¡ya llegue!-

**(Ahora cambienla por Death Note OST II - Secret)**

_Al no recibir una respuesta solo se dirigió a su laboratorio, puso su aleta en la perilla y algo pareció sorprenderle aunque solo mentalmente, corporalmente no mostro ninguna señal de preocupación simplemente entro, logro ver que un pequeño pedazo de papel cayo, un truco que alguien normalmente usa para ver si alguien entro a su habitación, sin importarle mucho continuo su caminata y se sentó en una silla. Mientras Raimo se puso a hacer sus comentarios._

-¿Cómo va todo? Creo que no hay nadie más en la base, ¿quieres inventar algo? O…

_El pingüino parecía ignorarlo._

-hace mucho que no inventas algo ¿oye no me oíste?-

_El alto se levanto, fue a un cajón y saco una bolsa ignorando completamente al shinigami._

-¡Oye Kowalski!-

_Le llamo la atención Raimo aunque inútilmente, Kowalski solo siguió su ruta, salió de su laboratorio y volvió a colocar el trozo de papel en la puerta._

_Lo que él no sabía era que Skipper y L estaban observándolo con las cámaras vigilando cada movimiento._

* * *

><p>-no puedo creerlo, no imagine que fuera tan cauteloso ¿Qué puede estar ocultando que no quiere que los demás veamos?-<p>

-en un científico de esa edad no creo que ese comportamiento sea anormal, a esa edad yo también hacia cosas raras, ¿ha hablado con su teniente o los demás de la investigación?

-por supuesto que no, jamás les eh revelado información confidencial, además últimamente no los veo mucho y al llegar a la base lo único que hago es dormir.

-comprendo-

* * *

><p><em>Ya afuera el ave parecía continuar ignorando a Raimo<em>

-bueno, exactamente ¿a dónde vamos?-

-…-

-¡Kowalski no me ignores cuando te hablo o me harás enojar!-

-no parece haber micrófonos en esta mochila-

-¿holaaa?- pregunto mientras se movía de una forma extraña por la desesperación de ser ignorado

-escúchame, es posible que haya cámaras de vigilancia y micrófonos ocultos en toda la base-

-¿en serio? Pero el trozo de papel seguía en la puerta ¿no?-

-es cierto pero, lo coloque de forma que resultara obvio para cualquiera que entrara, lo delataría la manija –

-¿la manija?-

-al cerrar la puerta de mi laboratorio la manija regresa a su posición horizontal, pero al cerrar la puerta la ajusto ligeramente, en lugar de que vaya normal la inquilino 5 milímetros, si cuando llego a mi laboratorio y la manija esta hacia arriba se que alguien entro a mi laboratorio, ese método aislado no revela si alguien abrió mi puerta, así que también uso la mina de un lapicero.

-y ¿Qué haces con ella?-

-va en una bisagra, tras cerrar la puerta coloco la mina en la bisagra de modo que se rompa si alguien entra, normalmente la quito de ahí al llegar a casa, pero al regresar hoy estaba rota.

-ahora que lo dices, si lo recuerdo-

-primero la manija, luego la mina, alguien estuvo ahí hoy-

-tal vez la prima de tu líder o algún amigo tuyo-

-ni Elizabeth ni mis amigos notarían el trozo de papel, lo sospechoso es que alguien lo volvió a colocar en la puerta,

**(Aqui detengan la musica)**

_El genio llego a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca abandonada con una mariposa que estaba vendiendo una especie de _

_revistas y libros abandonados que la gente nunca se llevo, además de algunas ediciones hechas por los propios animales, como si tuvieran su propia sociedad a espaldas de los humanos._

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Compras un libro sobre micrófonos y cámaras para resolver el problema?-hablo el oso gris y de ojos rojos.

_Ignorándolo una vez más se fue, seguramente de regreso al zoológico._

-por cierto Raimo ¿y tus manzanas?- interrogo Kowalski

-manzanas…¡ahhhh! Cierto las verán las cámaras, cuando la manzana entra en mi boca se vuelve invisible pero parecerá flotar mientras la sostengo.

-eso supuse, dijiste que los shinigami no mueren así que no te matara dejar las manzanas un tiempo.

-¡AHHH! ¡ ¿NO TE PARECE EXESIVO? ¡POR FAVOR! No te lo eh dicho pero para mí las manzanas son como los cigarrillos y el alcohol para los humanos, si las dejo me drara síndrome de abstinencia.

-¿en serio? ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?-

-mi cuerpo se retuerce, me paro de patas delanteras ¡no es lindo!- exclamo nervioso el shinigami haciendo lo que explicaba

-¡no necesito verlo!-

-lo sé-

-esta es la cuestión, por desgracia mencione a L que a los shinigami le encantan las manzanas, así que no correré riesgos.

-pero ¿Cuándo?-

_Raimo fue interrumpido por Kowalski justo cuando ya estaban por entrar a la base en su hábitat._

-Si tanto necesitas comer manzanas, tendrás que encontrar todas las cámaras, con suerte hallaras un punto ciego donde comerlas sin ser visto…bien entremos.

-si ¡a buscar cámaras! (esto es tan interesante)-

_Ya de noche el científico se encontraba en su laboratorio, la revista que había comprado por unos cuantos wachinangos era una revista de animales hembra en bikini. Raimo se quedo algo extrañado con aquello hasta que reacciono con lo que tenía que hacer._

-… ah si las cámaras, debo encontrarlas- exclamo mientras observaba a todos lados

* * *

><p>-no puedo creer que mi teniente este viendo esas revistas- dijo algo extrañado<p>

-es normal en un científico de su edad, pero no parece natural, es decir es demasiado obvio, ¿no quiere que nadie entre a su habitación solo porque tiene esas revistas? ¿Eso quiere que pensemos?

-¡oye! ¡Estamos hablando de mi teniente! Sinceramente ¿sospechas de el?-

-sospecho de él, por eso mande a poner cámaras en su base y en la de del director asistente-

* * *

><p><em>Raimo estaba metiendo la cabeza en el escritorio que tenía, luego de mirar regreso y le aviso a Kowalski.<em>

-ahí una cámara de seguridad arriba del escritorio-

-(entonces si pusieron cámaras aquí, también debe haber micrófonos, a pesar de tratarse de Kira no creí que la policía animal llegara tan lejos, debe ser idea de L y eso significa que descartaron a otros sospechosos, seguro dedujeron que era uno de los que Raúl investigaba, no se hubieran tomado tantas molestias) ¡demonios estas portadas siempre prometen más!- hablo en voz alta mientras cerraba esa revista y llevaba su aleta a su cara

-(no, dada la situación, será mejor suponer que soy su principal sospechoso y el único bajo vigilancia, estaré bien, por suerte preví una situación como esta). Pensó

_Caminando a un librero que tenía saco un libro de color negro que en realidad era como una caja ocultando más de esa tipo de revistas. Todo siendo visto por Skipper y L._

* * *

><p>-ah Kowalski, no te creí tan extraño- se dijo el líder<p>

-¡oye Kowalski! ¡Baja Rico tiene la cena lista!- le grito Elizabeth a Kowalski mientras tocaba su puerta

_Ya abajo todos se encontraban en la mesa a acepción de Elizabeth quien miraba la televisión._

-prometo que siempre te amare-dijo un West Highland con pelaje amarillo en la cabeza y de ojos azules en un escenario de una ciudad con una chica gato de pelaje negro que soltaba un paraguas

- ¡ohhh! Keira Horus ¡juro que es perfecto! ¿Por qué nadie en mi clase es como él?- alardeo pegada en la tv

- Elizabeth, termina tu cena- pido Marlene

-después-

_También esa noche, el líder junto con el can vigilaba la casa. Ryuuzaki había tomado un celular para hablar con alguien._

* * *

><p>-hola Antonio, ¿los familiares del director asistente Andrés están viendo la televisión?-<p>

-si, el no está pero los otros cuatro la ven mientras cenan, el canal 4-

-bien, Walter, pídele a las televisoras animales que transmita nuestro mensaje-

-muy bien entendido-

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Kowalski, Marlene, Rico y Elizabeth miraban la televisión aparecieron unas letras en la pantalla las cuales la chica leyó para los demás.<em>

-¿Qué es eso? ¿ICPO? Ahí dice que en respuesta de los asesinatos de Kira, la interpol decidió enviar una fuerza de mil quinientos investigadores a Nueva York, los investigadores fueron elegidos de agencias policiacas de la nación miembro.

-¿mil quinientos? Wooow-Gruño Rico

-(es probable que también haya cámaras en la sala, no importa si esa notica es real o no, obviamente intenta provocar que yo reaccione… L, el mismo truco que usaste la última vez). ¡La policía internacional es estúpida!-

-¿ah? ¿Que dices Kowalski?-

-bueno ¿Qué caso tiene hacer ese anuncio? Si vendrán tantos animales a investigar ¿no convendría guardar el secreto? Kira mato incluso a los agentes en cubierto del FBI ¿Por qué no lo haría de nuevo? Creo que es un intento desesperado para impresionar a Kira con la esperanza de que se delate de algún modo, no me sorprendería que no cayera en la trampa.

* * *

><p><em>Ryuuzaki sonrió mientras mantenía su pulgar en la boca ante lo dicho por Kowalski.<em>

-jejeje su teniente es listo ¿no es cierto?-

-eh bueno, si-

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski se levanto de la mesa, agradeció la comida, saco una bolsa de frituras y se fue a su laboratorio.<em>

-gracias por la cena-

-¡¿comerás frituras? Te pondrás gordo y feo si sigues así- regaño la chica

-las comeré después mientras estudio-

_Ya con su estomago satisfecho se dispuso a hacer lo que de costumbre, encerrarse en su laboratorio, mientras caminaba a su escritorio noto pero sin hacer ningún gesto, a Raimo en el piso retorcido y agotado._

-lo logre Kowalski, encontré todas las cámaras que hay en la base, creo que los shinigami se cansan cuando trabajan mucho, te explicare donde están, es un poco complicado así que resta atención nada detesto más que explicar algo dos veces.

-de acuerdo hora de abrir los libros-

-hay muchas cámaras en tu laboratorio, conté 64 en total, supongo que quien las coloco esperaba que encontraras solo algunas.

-(tiene que ser L, no titubeo al hacer que un condenado a muerte lo suplantara cuando me declaro la guerra, queda claro que no tiene límites)

-ehh lo que quiero saber es como podre comer manzanas-

-(obviamente es imposible ahora ¿no?)-

-ahhh si no puedes hablar aquí, pero tenemos que discutirlo mañana afuera-

-¡ah claro ya estoy entendiendo esto!(a juzgar por el numero de cámaras que coloco piensa tomar una decisión en muy poco tiempo, cualquiera cometería errores en estas circunstancias, pero no cuentes conmigo en mi caso L ¡no lograras nada más!)-

**Y ahora aqui esta "Death Note OST I - Low of Solipsism"  
><strong>

_El ave no voladora tomo la bolsa de papas y la abrió, colocándola a lado suyo, algo parecía brillar dentro, en tanto Raimo seguía en el piso carcajeando pero quejándose a la vez._

-(dispuse todo para que mueran criminales en el transcurso de las próximas 3 semanas, L sabe que Kira controla la hora de sus víctimas, por lo tanto para evitar sospechas, L debe ver que los criminales cuyos nombres aparezcan en las noticias mueren aunque no tengo acceso a esa información). Pensó mientras escribía

-¡NOOOOO EL SINDROME COMIENZA AHHHHH!- Exclamo mientras se paraba de sus patas delanteras

-(ya veras L…_Con la información de Raimo y mis preparativos, puedo continuar matando criminales, cuyos nombres se anuncien en las noticias, mientras finjo ser un típico científico genio preparándose para sus exámenes de admisión. Solo obsérvame L, resuelvo ecuaciones con la aleta derecha y escribo nombres en la izquierda, ahora tomo una fritura ¡Y LA COMO!_

_Kowalski había ideado un plan para librarse de las sospechas, dentro de la bolsa de frituras se encontraba un mini televisor y un pedazo de hoja de la death note._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Después de cenar su teniente estudia sin encender la computadora?-<em>

-es porque los exámenes de admisión serán dentro de 5 días-

-hmmmmm-

* * *

><p>-(en seguida el criminal cuya existencia desconozco morirá de un ataque al corazón en cuarenta segundos, y el testigo de mi cuartada será el mismo L)-<p>

_Ya luego de unas horas de estudio, resolver problemas y que las frituras se terminaran, el alto se estiro, hico bola aquella bolsa y la tiro a la basura._

-de acuerdo solo un rato más-

* * *

><p>-Ryuuzaki-<p>

-¿Qué ocurre Walter?-

-hace unos minutos un par de animales, una sospechosa mascota de desfalco siendo de una bancaria y un carterista en un centro de detención, salieron en los noticieros, ambos murieron acaban de morir de un ataque cardiaco repentino.

-¡de nuevo es el!- alardeo Skipper mientras se levantaba del sofá

-mientras eso sucedía, en su base, su novia y prima veían la televisión, al terminar el programa la apagaron y no vieron mas, desde las 7:30 hasta ahora a las 11:00 de la noche, su teniente no ha hecho más que estudiar, Kira necesita un nombre y rostro, sin ellos no puede matar, así que quien no vio los noticiarios no puede ser Kira ¿correcto?

-¡tú lo has dicho, mi equipo queda descartada!-

-no tiene sentido de que Kira matara a dos criminales menores apenas se trasmitieran sus identidades, sé que es el primer día con las cámaras, pero su equipo y familia me parece casi demasiado inocente. Comento aun con su pulgar en la boca

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, Kowalski ya se estaba levantando.<em>

-Kowalski ¿ya te levantaste?- pregunto Marlene

-si, ya me desperté-

-hoy pasara el recolector de basura al zoológico, baja lo que haya en tu laboratorio-

-que molestia-

-ah general mente dices "no tienes que recordármelo Marlene"-

-si, si-

_Saliendo de su laboratorio al exterior para estirarse un poco, vio como Marlene tiraba su basura incluyendo esa bolsa de papas que contenía la televisora miniatura. El recogedor hico su trabajo, se llevo el cubo y lo coloco en el camión que trituro los desechos en segundos, destruyendo así la evidencia._

-otro hermoso día-

-vaya no sabría decirte si eres muy generoso o aun un mocoso consentido, pero ¿Qué ese televisor no te costo cuarenta mil sardinas?

_El pingüino solo ignoro al shinigami, y continuo observando como la evidencia era destruida._

**Continuara…**

**_Diálogos del próximo capítulo, por Kowalski_**

**-jejeje esto es perfecto no tengo de que preocuparme, esto prueba que aun no tienen nada en contra mía, esto no es más que una competición entre L y yo, una batalla de ingenios. **

**_Próximo capítulo: _****Contacto**


	9. Chapter 9 Contacto

**Aqui con el capi 9 X3**_  
><em>

_**Atencion: Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski se encontraba caminando cerca del zoologico, era un hermoso atardecer, como siempre era segido por el shinigami de nombre Raimo pero este tenia algo distinto ya que como no habia comido manzanas y tenia el sindrome de abstinencia no andaba de buen humor eso sin decir de su postura, tenía la pata izquierda enroscada en su cuello, la derecha por su estomago además de estar brincando en una pata.<em>

-¿estas seguro de esto? ¡Raimo!-

-si, nadie te sigue ¿de acuerdo? Ahora date prisa ¿quieres? Los síntomas empeoran- dijo con tono molesto además de nervioso

-espero no estés diciendo lo que quiero oír para conseguir manzanas-

-espera un momento, volé en un radio de cien metros alrededor tuyo y no hay nadie, así que ¡por última vez! estoy seguro-

-de acuerdo, pero en las noticias animales dijeron que vendrían mil quinientos investigadores a Nueva York-

-¡mienten! ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste! Si lo hicieran no anunciarían su presencia solo llegarían e investigarían en secreto-

-creo que tienes razón, muy bien te daré manzanas-

_Al oír eso el shinigami dio una sonrisa, Ya en el centro un hombre tenía un puesto de manzanas de las cuales Kowalski sin ser detectado tomo unas cuantas y se marcho, esta vez mientras Raimo esperaba estaba parado de patas delanteras desesperado por que el científico le diera su fruta. Al llegar a Central Park, se sentó en una banca y prosiguió a darle manzanas._

-¿sabes? No has sido muy amable conmigo- le hablo mientras mordía aquella fruta -me pones a buscar cámaras, me niegas el comer manzanas en la base, no está bien-

_Ya luego de haber comido regreso a su postura original._

-asegúrate de comerla toda- le dijo el alto

-tal vez escriba tu nombre en mi death note para matarte así de fácil-

-jmjmjmjejeje- se burlo un poco

-no me reiría si fuera tú-

-jmjmjmjm claro eso me recuerda que me queda un último detalle-

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, con la fuerza especial, L y Skipper se encontraban guardando las cintas de las grabaciones pasadas, el cabeza plana parecía nervioso, por aquella situación, sus amigos estaban bajo sospecha, no se imaginaba que haría si uno de ellos llegaba a ser Kira, miro al detective y lo llamo:<em>

-Ryuuzaki-

-¿si?-

-respecto a la muerte del desfalcador y el carterista hace dos días, sé que mis muchachos no sabían de ellos antes de que murieran, ¿eso no aclara cualquier duda?

_Aquel detective se encontraba mirando fijamente las cámaras con la intención de no perder ningún detalle, estaba sentado de forma acuclillada en esa silla sin moverse mordiendo delicadamente un tenedor, frente al estaba un pastel con una fresa encima y varios postres._

-tal vez tenga razón, aunque Kira controle la hora de muerte, no creo que haya podido planear su muerte sin haber visto la transmisión antes.

_Dejando el tenedor en su logar observo la llegada de Kowalski a la base._

-su teniente llego-

* * *

><p><em>Lo mismo de siempre, encerrándose en su laboratorio, llego se sentó en una silla y prendió una lámpara que poseía.<em>

-hm entonces lo mismo, guardaras silencio mientras finges estudiar-

-(creo saber donde están todas las cámaras, pero solo logre acabar con un carterista y un desfalcador usando el truco de las frituras, ambos cometieron delitos menores que mis victimas anteriores).

-¿hu? ¿Veras televisión?- le interrogo Raimo

-(mate criminales cuyos nombres y rostros fueron anunciados cuando no tenía acceso a un televisor o internet, pero es posible que parezca sospechoso si solo criminales mediocres mueren cuando no obtengo información, es decir, si mato a criminales menores, cuyos nombres y rostros son anunciados mientras veo televisión no atraeré atención innecesaria).

_El pingüino tenía delante de él un pequeño libro, en cuya portada parecía escribir discretamente los nombres de criminales que veía en televisión._

-(para que esto funcione, solo debo de recordar los rostros de los criminales que vea en tv o en línea sin importar la gravedad de sus crímenes).

_Ya terminando salió una vez mas de su hogar donde las cámaras no lo observaban, saco de entre sus plumas la cartera que contenía las hojas de la libreta y comenzó a escribir los nombres._

-(es perfecta, la forma de lidiar con las cámaras escondidas)-

* * *

><p><em>Una vez mas ya de mañana el equipo de la fuerza especial se encontraba reunido, esta vez para revelar la información de las grabaciones de aquellos días y saber si tenían algo que ver con Kira. L se encontraba con su clásica posición, tomando un poco de café a demás de unos cuantos dulces de chocolate.<em>

-en los últimos días escuche las grabaciones, y revise las cintas de video que obtuvimos repetidas veces, y llegue a una conclusión, nuestra vigilancia de las familias de Andrés y Skipper revelaron...nada.

_Skipper al oír esto soltó un gran suspiro de decepción y alivio a la vez._

-quitaremos las cámaras y micrófonos-

-(suspiro) todo eso y aun no tenemos un sospechoso- comento Cabo

-está bien Cabo, seguiremos otras pistas y lo atraparemos

-um por favor no me malentiendan, solo dije que no encontramos nada sospechoso en base la vigilancia-

-¡¿Que?-

-aun si Kira es uno de ellos no sería tan obvio, no de hecho, significaría que puede continuar matando sin hacer nada que parezca sospechoso.

-entonces ¿crees que Kira es uno de ellos?- pregunto el líder

-es probable, en un 5% (Kira no dejo de matar criminales incluso con las cámaras en su lugar, aun no tengo idea de cómo comete estos asesinatos pero, digamos que puede matar a alguien con solo desearlo, se esperaría que cualquier animal mostraría alguna emoción, alguna señal de estar consciente de cometer un homicidio. Así que la conclusión obvia es que Kira no es ninguno de ellos, sin embargo ¿y si es uno de los animales que hemos observado? Si lo es debemos asumir que su mente alcanzo proporciones divinas castigando a los criminales sin el menor cambio de expresión, me lleva a pensar que Kira ni siquiera existe, que esto es la ira de un dios vengativo, pero esta idea es absurda, creer que un dios necesita un nombre y un rostro para matar. No, esto no es el acto de un dios, sino de alguien infantil e inmaduro que pretende ser un dios, es lo que pasa aquí, un asesino es serie llamado Kira esta haya afuera, estoy seguro y lo atrapare, pero no puedo contar con que Kira cometa algún error, sin importar cuánto tiempo lo observemos no va a exponerse, ¿Qué debo hacer? Idealmente ¿conocerlo también? Que admita que es Kira y me muestre como mata ¿Seria posible?).

* * *

><p>-oye Kowalski revise todas las cámaras y desaparecieron, ¡todas cada una de ellas!-<p>

_El ave no voladora se levanto y se dirigió a la sala fuera de su laboratorio._

-¿hola? ¿Estas escuchándome?-

_Una vez más Raimo era ignorado pero esta vez Kowalski con su aleta señalo su oído 3 veces._

-ah sí aun no sabemos si quitaron los micrófonos-

_Buscando en un panel secreto, en una lonchera de lunacornio encontró tres manzanas de las cuales solo tomo una y se la llevo a su laboratorio, lanzándosela a Raimo quien la atrapo emocionado._

-(supongo que ya no soy un sospechoso, todo va de acuerdo al plan, pero L no se rendirá tan fácilmente, si aun trabaja con la policía animal de Nueva York, es seguro que Skipper trabaja con él o para el mas bien, si ese es el caso, usare a mi líder para averiguar la identidad de L y luego lo eliminare. Una vez que acabe con L, Kira estará más cerca de convertirse en el dios del nuevo mundo).

_**Al día siguiente**_

-Kowalski date prisa o llegarse tarde, mucha suerte-

-aunque no la necesites- le hablo Elizabeth

Kowalski ya se estaba preparando para marcharse Marlene y Elizabeth estaban asomándose de la base para despedir y desearle suerte al científico.

-no se para que le dan tanta importancia a eso-

_El alto se encontraba viajando en el metro dirigiéndose a un lugar que solo algunos animales genios y científicos conocían._

-que bueno que ya no haya micrófonos en la casa- exclamo Raimo aliviado

-(al menos se resolvió una causa de estrés antes de mi examen, y una vez en la universidad, será más fácil actuar como Kira, así podre enfocarme en averiguar quién es L)-

_Al fin llegando a aquel edificio abandonado donde había ido en ocasiones anteriores se encontraba un perro schnauzer en la entrada._

-date prisa el examen comenzara en diez minutos date prisa- le hablo aquel can

-está bien, pensaba llegar tres minutos antes del examen, odio esperar, llegue temprano- comento en tono confiado

-vaya muy confiado- hablo ahora Raimo

_Ya adentro había un montón de animales, gatos, perros, loros eh incluso palomas todos con un solo propósito, entrar a aquel instituto donde solo los genios animales eran aceptados, luego de contestar un examen, se evaluaría quienes eran dignos de entrar._

-y comiencen- dijo un murciélago que estaba en frente, aparentemente el maestro encargado

_El pingüino solo miraba aquella hoja con una expresión mas o menos de "por dios esto es demasiado fácil" estaba muy calmado, observo como el murciélago paso de lado suyo y se puso atento de regreso a su examen cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por aquel animal que dijo en voz alta:_

-joven estudiante 162 siéntese correctamente-

_Cureociado por aquella llamada de atención hacia el estudiante 162, a Kowalski se le ocurrió voltear, y al hacerlo noto nada más y nada menos que era un West Highland blanco de cabellera negra abundante y alborotada con ojos grises y ojeras, que llevaba un polo blanco unas tallas más grandes que la suya incluyendo aquellos jeans azules, sentado acuclillada mente sobre la silla. Aquel can levanto la mirada y se quedo observándolo un rato._

* * *

><p><em>Regresamos una vez más al mundo original de Raimo el de los shinigamis con apariencia de animales mutantes. Un mundo que poco a poco se va pudriendo, el cielo gris y horrible, la tierra y árboles muertos y grises, cerca del portal al mundo humano se encontraban tres más uno que llegaba a curiosear.<em>

-parece que muchos shinigami observan el mundo humano últimamente ¿Que está sucediendo?-

-parece que Raimo esta con un animal-

-ahhh como se le ocurre ¿en serio?-

-es una desgracia para el orgullo de los shinigami-

-no me refiero al animal que detiene a Raimo ¿Quien lo querría como mascota? Además ni siquiera es lindo-

-jejejejeje tienes toda la razón-

-¿Cual es la historia de este animal? Es macho o hembra-

-Quien sabe-

-en ese caso creo que echare un vistazo-

* * *

><p><em>El ave regresaba otra vez a ese mismo instituto, esta vez unos días luego, al parecer ya tenían los resultados de aquel examen que habían presentado, Kowalski había sacado el puntaje perfecto junto con otro animal, el mismo que había visto, al que le llamaron la atención por estar mal sentado.<em>

-ya eres universitario, que maravilla, estoy muy emocionado-

_Ya a dentro de aquel plantel todos estaban preparados para una ceremonia, muchos animales sentados y listos para escuchar el discurso de los estudiantes que obtuvieron el mejor puntaje, hasta donde se sabe, solo habían sido dos._

-ahora para dar el discurso de bienvenida, el representante de nuevo ingreso Kowalski-

-si-

-y el representante de nuevo ingreso Keira Horus-

_Todos se sorprendieron al oír ese nombre y muchos comenzaron a murmurar._

-¿el es Keira Horus el ídolo pop?-

-¿ese sujeto? No tiene la inteligencia para entrar en una universidad como esta-

-oh tienes razón no se parece en nada-

-(sabia que daría el discurso con alguien más, pero nunca me espere esto, lo recuerdo del centro de admisión, le llamaron la atención por estar mal sentado, parece estar absorto en su propio mundo). Al embarcarnos en este nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia...

**Ahora les pido escuchen esta musica mientras leen "Death Note Soundtrack - L's Theme"  
><strong>

_Mientras Kowalski daba su discurso, los demás un par de gatos charlaban entre sí._

-el estudiante con mejor calificación presenta el discurso ¿cierto?-

-supongo que ambos la obtuvieron este año-

-escuche que ambos sacaron puntuaciones perfectas en todas las materias-

-¿en serio? Es increíble pensar que exista gente así-

-me gusta el pequeño de la derecha- dijo en voz baja una cachorra de chihuahua blanca

-¿Qué? Es muy extraño Kelly, mira como viste- le regaño otra pero de pelaje castaño

_Una vez que Kowalski termino todos aplaudieron, luego aquel joven desconocido prosiguió a dar el mismo discurso._

-amigo, no se parecen en nada-

-si, el parece un genio criado para triunfar desde que nació pero el otro...-

-algo no está bien con él, es muy extraño, debe ser lo que llaman genio loco-

-presentarse a la ceremonia vestido así, es increíble-

-o está loco o está jugando con todos-

_Ya habiendo terminado también el discurso de bienvenida ambos animales pasaron a sentarse en su lugar, el canino no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Kowalski, este se sentía un poco incomodo, el silencio entre ambos se rompió cuando el de ojos grises y con ojeras le hablo:_

-Kowalski, Kowalski el pingüino, tu líder es Skipper jefe de la APN, tu sentido de la justica solo es comparado con el de tu comandante.

-(¿Quién es este sujeto?)-

_Todos ya sentados en sus asientos de una forma normal mientras que el estaba mal sentado, el teniente le extrañaba aquel tipo, era muy raro y no tenía ni idea de cómo sabia su nombre._

-piensas unirte a la policía animal cuando termines tus estudios científicos, ya tienes experiencia puesto que los has ayudado en casos anteriores, ahora muestras interés en el caso de Kira. Me impresionan tus habilidades y sentido de la justicia, si prometes no decírselo a nadie tengo información importante sobre la investigación de Kira, que quisiera compartir contigo.

-(pero... de ¿Donde viene todo esto? ¿Quién es él? ¿Debo ignorarlo simplemente? Aunque, me intriga que información es). No le diré a nadie ¿Qué es?

**(Aqui detengan la musica)**

-quiero decirte que soy L-

_El pingüino se quedo tieso ante lo que escucho algo sorprendido por aquellas palabras ¿Es realmente L? Su némesis, el que había buscado todo este tiempo, fue un gran impacto ara él, millones de preguntas y dudas venían pero el procuraba no hacer ninguna expresión corporal para evitar sospechas._

-(¿Qué? jejeje imposible, ¿De qué está hablando? Si en verdad fuera L no lo admitiría, pensé que este sujeto era extraño pero, esto es demasiado... basta, esto no es bueno, no actúes sorprendido, en caso de que sea L, tengo que actuar como el teniente de Skipper, Kowalski actuaria en esta situación, no tendría razón para temer.) Si eres quien dices ser, cuentas con todo mi respeto y admiración.

-gracias, la razón por la que te revelo mi identidad es porque creo que podrías ser de ayuda en la investigación de Kira (Kowalski... la posibilidad de que seas Kira es de 5% aun así, algo me dice que no me equivoco al sospechar de ti, pero eres demasiado perfecto, si eres Kira, no puedo pensar en nada que te presione más que esta pequeña farsa).

-jejejeje si este animal es quien dice ser estoy impresionado- comento Raimo mientras observaba al West Highland.

-(así es, si en verdad es L, no aun si no lo fuera yo... ¡no puedo hacerle nada! Si lo que dice es cierto, es probable que ya le haya mostrado su rosto a Skipper, ahora que, si muriera justo después de decirme quien es, ¡solo confirmaría sus sospechas! aunque es obvio que Keira Horus es un absurdo alias, complica las cosas, si tengo suerte y no es un alias, al intentar matarlo escribiendo su nombre en la death note, podría accidentalmente imaginarme el rostro de Keira el ídolo pop y lo mataría en su lugar. ¡Y si este sujeto muere, sabrá con certeza que soy Kira! ¿En verdad será L? ¿Sospecha que soy Kira? Es difícil decir cuánto sabe pero debo estar bajo sospecha, ¿Por qué otra razón le diría al teniente de Skipper que es L? Esto significa que aun sospecha de la gente que Raúl investigaba antes de morir, aun así no entiendo porque me revelaría su identidad, no puedo dar señales de preocupación, será mejor despejar mi mente).

_Afuera del lugar, ya habiendo acabado la ceremonia Raimo como siempre se encontraba siguiendo al ave._

-no imagine que la ceremonia sería tan interesante-

-oye Kowalski-

-¿escuchaste? Creo que es tu nuevo amigo-

-gusto en conocerte-

-no el placer fue mío- le contesto el alto

_Sin nada más que decir, L se retiro, se subió a un automóvil negro bastante elegante, la puerta se la abrió Walter quien no le mostro la cara a Kowalski._

-¡que increíble automóvil!- alardeo un gato negro con café

-¿una limosina?- hablo el otro

-bien, supongo que te veré en el campus-

-si, cuídate-

-ese chico debe tener mucho dinero-

-¿además de ser el mejor de la clase? ¡No hay justicia!-

_La ceremonia había concluido, Kowalski se marcho a su hogar en el zoológico de Central Park, en todo el camino no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera a Raimo. Entro ignorando también a Elizabeth quien lo había saludado, se encerró en el laboratorio, tomo asiento frente a su escritorio, apretó fuertemente las aletas, se agacho y se agarro la cabeza._

-¡MALDITA SEA ME ATRAPO!- grito

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunto el shinigami

_Aquel macho dio un fuerte golpe a su mesa de trabajo antes de contestarle._

**Ahora les pido escuchar "Death Note OST II - Hatred "  
><strong>

-¡GRRRRR MALDITO L NO ME HABIAN HUMILLADO ASI EN LA VIDA!-

-oye porque no haces el trato de los ojos, así podrías matarlo-

_Furioso se dio la vuelta y grito con mucho mas enojo._

-¡ ¿Y DE QUE ME SIRVEN LOS OJOS SHINIGAMI SI SOLO ES UNA TRAMPA? ¡SI LO MATO Y RESULTA NO SER L LE ESTARIA ANUNCIANDO AL VERDADERO QUE YO SOY KIRA!

-ohh lo siento- contesto con cara de asombrado el oso gris y de ojos rojos

-¡NO CREAS QUE UN SHINIGAMI QUE MATA PERSONAS, Y UN ANIMAL QUE MATA ANIMALES ES LO MISMO PORQUE NO LO SON! ¡Nada me gustaría más que matarlo pero hacerlo implica ser atrapado, por desgracia la libreta solo mata a la persona cuyo nombre sea escrita en ella, así que no puedo hacer que nadie más lo mate! ¡ES INCONBENIENTE, ES LA FALLA DE LA DEATH NOTE!

-(Kowalski siempre es muy tranquilo pero se desquicio, esto debió afectarle)-

-pensé que al averiguar su nombre lo mataría en un accidente o un suicidio, sin embargo eso no funcionara a menos de que este 100% seguro de que este sujeto ¡es L! No, ¡incluso ya es tarde para hacer algo pues ya se presento como L, no importa que tan seguro este, cualquiera que sea la causa si L muere ahora la policía sospechara de mi! lo subestime, nunca considere la posibilidad de que revelara su identidad a propósito.

**(paren la musica)**

-Podría decirle lo mismo a todos los sospechosos de hecho no necesita se él, podría haber usado a un doble, para él esta es una estrategia es una solida defensa y le permite confrontar a Kira directamente, ¡puede defender y atacar! Me tiene (fue una buena jugada, se que volveré a ver a Horus, tratara de conocerme, haciéndose pasar por un genio distraído, y fingiremos que no pasa nada) ¡! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! esto es perfecto no tengo de que preocuparme, esto prueba que aun no tienen nada en contra mía, esto no es más que una competición entre L y yo, una batalla de ingenios. Pareceremos dos amigos estudiantes pero en realidad nos investigaremos el uno al otro que interesante Horus, si quieres mi amistad te la daré, me ganare tu confianza, y una vez que me digas lo que quiero saber, no habrá razón para que sigas vivo... te matare, con mis aletas si es preciso mjmj.

**Continuara...**

**_Diálogos del próximo capitulo (por Kowalski)_**

**_-no veo como Horus o L, averiguara algo de mí en un partido de tenis, así que creo que tiene otro objetivo en mente, como sea ¡no dejare que gane!_**

_**Próximo capitulo: Sospechas **_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? jejejeje las cosas se pusieron difíciles para Kowalski OwO es todo por ahora, chauuu, dejenme un reviwe no sean si pueden porque se me hace que ya no lo continuare aqui en fanfiction ya que en facebook les intereso mas y son como 6 personas y bueno aqui creo que solo lo lee una XD en fin jejejeje en serio o_o<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Sospechas

**Aqui con el capi _10 :D gomenasai por la tardanza._**_  
><em>

_**Atencion: Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Un nuevo día había comenzado, L tenía la intención de conocer más a Kowalski, Juntos fueron hacia un campo de tenis donde se encontraban los compañeros que habían ingresado a aquel instituto.<em>

-debo admitir que me impresionaste Horus, nunca pensé que me invitarías a jugar tenis para conocernos.

-¿Tienes inconveniente?-

-en lo absoluto, pero cuando me invitaste a jugar ¿sabias que bueno soy?- presumió el alto

-si pero no hay problema, hace tiempo yo fui campeón animal juvenil británico de tenis-

-(si le pregunto si es británico ¿pensara que quiero averiguar más de él porque cree que soy Kira?) Horus, ¿creciste en Inglaterra?

-viví en Inglaterra cinco años cuando era más joven, pero ahórratelo, nada en esa historia te revelara la verdadera identidad de L.

-(Hm ¿eso crees?)-

-ya que es nuestro primer encuentro ¿Por qué no jugamos un solo set? ¿El primero en ganar seis?-

-hm me parece bien-

_Ambos se colocaron en sus posiciones, el que comenzaría seria L, estaba atento pero también concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras botaba la pelota en el suelo._

-(no es más que un partido amistoso de tenis, por si mismo, no determinara si Kowalski es Kira)-

_Parando el rebote de la bola dirigió su mirada al pingüino-(pero sé que Kira detesta perder)- Luego de pensar eso ultimo, lanzo alto la pelota, una vez que decenio a una altura determinada el canino dio un fuerte golpe con su raqueta. Esto tomo por sorpresa al ave la cual no reacciono, la bola paso por su lado y casi le daba al shinigami quien se quito rápidamente con una cara de asombro._

-quince cero- le dijo Ryuuzaki al alto

-vaya Horus, no te andas por las ramas-

-quien ataca primero gana-

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en el cuartel general se encontraba Skipper junto con un pingüino de pico rojo.<em>

-¿Cómo que no puede hablar del asunto?- reclamo aquella ave

-lo lamento señor, L ordeno no hablar del caso con nadie y eso lo incluye-

Al oír las palabras del cabeza plana solo soltó un gesto de enojo en su rojizo pico.

-no le estoy pidiendo detalles, solo quiero saber que hacen-

-lo lamento mucho señor-

_El pingüino se levanto y miro hacia la ventana soltando un suspiro de enojo, dándole completamente la espalda al líder._

-¿sabe que comandante Skipper? Hace ya cuatro meses que el público supo del caso y esperan resultados, y se dice que la APN es incompetente, que L es incompetente.

_Skipper hizo un gesto de furia y le grito a aquel que estaba de espalda._

-¡con todo el debido respeto señor! ¡El resto del departamento huyo con la cola entre las patas! ¡¿Pero somos incompetentes? ¡¿Tiene idea de cuanta gente queda en la fuerza especial actualmente? ¡Si le preocupa la opinión pública entonces omita el hecho de que los detectives prefieren dejar a un asesino en serie suelto a arriesgar la vida!

_El de ojos verdes no hizo ningún movimiento ni ninguna expresión._

-con su permiso- hablo el líder mientras se retiraba

-Skipper- interrumpió su retirada -¿Qué me dice del tal L? ¿Podemos confiar en él?-

-en mi opinión es mucho mas calificado que nosotros, incluso ahora mientras hablamos está arriesgando la vida.

* * *

><p><em>Regresando al partido tanto Kowalski como L se encontraban muy parejos defendiéndose de los ataques del otro.<em>

-¿en serio son principiantes? ¿Alguien sabe quiénes son?- hablo un felino de pelaje blanco

-creo que se llaman Kowalski y Keira Horus, los que obtuvieron el puntaje perfecto en el examen. Hablo un ratón de pelo marrón

-(relájate Kowalski, si bien es cierto que Kira detesta perder también lo es que todos preferimos ganar, es la naturaleza humana y animal).

-(¿pensara que soy Kira si juego a matar? Podría perder a propósito pero hacerlo sería contraproducente, aunque espera que Kira desee ganar, tal vez también espere que me deje ganar para evitar sospechas, no veo como averiguara algo de mí en un partido de tenis, así que asumo que tiene otro objetivo en mente…como sea ¡no dejare que gane!).

El genio golpeo duro la pelota la cual desafortunadamente no pudo ser detenida por L.

-(¿Qué tal? Jugara a ganar)- pensó el can

_Justo en medio de la red en una silla alta se encontraba una ardilla vigilando el juego._

-Cuatro juegos iguales, sirve Kowalski el pingüino- comento aquel mamífero

-jejeje y de la nada aparecen un árbitro y un juez de línea- hablo Raimo

_Un gato llego algo agitado para darles un mensaje a todos._

-¡no van a creer esto! El nombre de Kowalski se me hizo conocido y lo investigue, fue campeón de tenis preparatoriano dos años, al ganar por tercer año consecutivo anuncio que se retiraría del tenis y no ha jugado hasta entonces.

-oye y ¿Qué me dices de mi Horus? ¿No notas como le da pelea a ese antiguo campeón?- respondió una chihuahua blanca con una mirada tierna

_En cambio a ese comentario todos hicieron una cara de "no puedo creer que pienses eso". Los dos animales inconscientes de la charla de aquellos, solo continuaban pensando, era como una batalla de inteligencia._

-(veo girar tus engranes Kowalski, se como piensas)-

-(este juego no es para entablar amistad, es un gesto planeado, una farsa elaborada para compenetrarnos)-

-(como quise jugar tenis contigo, supondrás que me dispongo a dar otro paso, que preparo el terreno para conocerte mejor).

-(luego intentaras tenderme una trampa, hacerme decir algo que solo Kira sabe)-

-(sin embargo, no dudo que necesitaras saber si soy de fiar, y claro la única forma de ganarme tu confianza, será compartir lo que se dé Kira).

-(si quieres que hablemos de Kira, lo lógico sería pedirte pruebas de que diriges la investigación, y sobre todo, si realmente eres L como dices ser).

-(entonces resulta obvio que lo primero que me pedirás será…)-

-(alguna confirmación, de un tercero de que en realidad eres L, lo que significa que…)-

-(tendremos que ir al cuartel de la fuerza especial)- pensaron ambos

-(pero a fin de cuentas, uno no gana defendiendo, para ganar ¡hay que atacar!)-

_Repentinamente luego de pensar aquello Kowalski se puso en posición de ataque, Horus al ver esto rápidamente cambio de trayectoria para impedir su ataque, pero fue inútil._

-¡juego y set! ¡Ganado por Kowalski!, seis juegos a cuatro-

_Todos los presentes aplaudieron, no solo por la victoria del ave no voladora sino por el impresionante partido que habían dado._

_Una vez finalizado su pequeño partido amistoso se fueron caminando de aquel lugar._

-tal como lo esperaba, me venciste- le dijo Horus a Kowalski

-hace mucho que no jugaba así, estoy sediento, además quiero hacerte unas preguntas ¿Vamos juntos a tomar algo?

-accediste a jugar tenis, lo menos que puedo hacer es responder tus preguntas, pero antes de que esta conversación continúe debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué es?-

-sospecho que tu Kowalski eres Kira, bien si aun quieres preguntarme algo adelante-

_El genio detuvo su caminata ante lo escuchado._

-jejejeje ¿Crees que soy Kira?-

-digo que lo sospecho porque la probabilidad es del 1% una vez que esté completamente seguro de que no eres Kira, y tras verificar que tus habilidades deductivas son tan grandes como creo, me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo en esta investigación.

-(1%, lo planteo bien, porque sin importar lo poco que diga sospechar de mi, tiene motivos para impedir que me reúna con alguien de la fuerza especial, se me anticipo con esa jugada, me tiene).

_Más tarde el pingüino y el perro habían llegado a un restaurante que lucía bastante bien._

-este es mi restaurante favorito, la dueña admite a los animales, además en este lugar nadie escuchara nuestra conversación.

-gracias por traerme, puedo ver porque te gusta-

-sin mencionar que estamos tan apartados que no te molestaran por cómo te sientas-

-no me siento así porque me guste, debo sentarme así, si me sentara normalmente mis capacidades deductivas se reducirían en un 40%. Y ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-ah sí, puede esperar a que estés completamente convencido de que no soy Kira, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de cualquier otra cosa?

-no estás obligado a aceptar pero, ¿Puedo someterte a una evaluación de tus actividades deductivas?

-claro ¿Por qué no? Suena divertido-

-entonces, comienza analizando esto- dijo dándole unas notas –son fotografías de tres notas escritas por prisioneros bajo el control de Kira justo antes de morir, esta información no se hizo pública, tomate el tiempo que necesites y por favor dime qué opinas.

-que interesante… (Por favor es un juego de niños, hay un numero de impresión debajo de cada fotografía, si ignorara este hecho e incluso advirtiera la frase "L ¿Sabias que, el dios de la muerte solo come manzanas? ¿Qué pasaría? Si al primer intento la leyera como Kira lo deseaba sospecharía más de mí, pero el que pueda descifrar este código elemental no basta para probar que soy Kira). Sería sorprendente descubrir que Kira no solo puede matar sino también controlar las acciones de sus víctimas, creo que Kira las escribió y dejo un mensaje para ti, casi como si se burlara, al ordenar las notas en la primera letra de cada línea aparece un mensaje, ordenándolas así… se lee, "L, ¿sabias que, el dios de la muerte solo come manzanas? Pero hay un numero de impresión al reverso de cada fotografía, en ese orden dice "L ¿Sabías que solo come manzanas el dios de la muerte qué...?" jeje no suena bien, y no creo que Kira lo haya escrito de esta forma.

-es incorrecto-

-¿eh?-

-en realidad son cuatro fotografías, al agregar la cuarta dice "L ¿Sabías que solo come manzanas el dios de la muerte que tiene las manos rojas?"

-(eso es falso, no hice que un prisionero escribiera la nota de la cuarta fotografía ¿¡Es idiota!) Pero en vista de que me diste solo tres fotografías mi deducción fue perfecta.

-no no lo fue, lo cierto es que hay cuatro fotografías, de haberlo descubierto habría sido perfecta, aunque supiste que el mensaje estaba incompleto decidiste que solo había tres notas, jamás se te ocurrió que había una cuarta ¿Qué opinas de eso?

-(¡maldito! No estaba proando mis capacidades deductivas, quería ver cuál sería mi reacción, si sigo cayendo en sus trampas me tendrá en sus manos) Hm tienes toda la razón, no pensé en eso, en cualquier caso no creo que este mensaje te conduzca a Kira y los dioses de la muerte no existen.

-si fueras yo enfrentando a quien podría ser Kira ¿Cómo determinarías la inocencia o culpabilidad de ese animal mas allá de toda duda?

-procuraría hacerle decir algo que no se dio a conocer al público, algo que solo Kira sabría, lo mismo que tu acabas de hacer.

-(extraordinario) lo increíble es que hice la misma pregunta a numerosos detectives y tardaron varios minutos en responder, pero tú, de inmediato imaginaste una situación en la que Kira hablara directamente con el investigador, me impresionas, serias un gran detective Kowalski.

-jejeje pero es una espada de dos filos, mientras mejor conteste mas sospecharas que soy Kira-

-si, ahora en un 3% y al mismo tiempo me convenzo cada vez mas de que deberíamos trabajar juntos, veras, en mi posición incluso si fueras Kira me beneficiaria si trabajaras en la investigación ¿sabes porque lo digo?

-si cooperara contigo, podría ayudar a que la investigación avanzara, y si soy Kira tal vez me delate, es decir sea yo Kira o no ganas de todas formas, es una jugada muy hábil, pero creo que me malentiendes. Es cierto que me interesa el caso de Kira y si, el trabajo policiaco es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero sé que no soy Kira y no quiero que me mate. Además ¿Qué prueba me has proporcionado tú de que no eres Kira? Vaya es algo injusto que solo uno de los dos esté siendo investigado ¿no lo crees? No podemos probar que ninguno de los dos es Kira, sin embargo, si de verdad eres L, no sería difícil demostrármelo, me bastaría que por ejemplo mi líder Skipper, o alguien mas de la fuerza especial confirmara tu identidad. Si no puedes lograr eso no cuentes con mi ayuda.

-(¿te gusta oírte hablar no es así Kowalski? Típico de los que detestan perder, ya es un 7% ¿en verdad podrías ser él?) No recuerdo haber dicho que no podías ver a nadie de la fuerza especial para confirmar mi identidad.

-¿hu?-

-actualmente estoy trabajando con tu comandante y con otros detectives destacados de la APN, por lo que estás diciendo, si te llevo al cuartel de la fuerza especial colaboraras con la investigación ¿eh entendido correctamente?

-(¿Acaso desea morir? No comprendo ¿Qué está tramando?)-

_Los pensamientos de Kowalski fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del comunicador del alto y del celular de L._

-oh disculpa- hablo L buscando el celular en su pantalón

-am es mi comunicador-

_Ambos contestaron y se dispusieron a escuchar._

-¿si?-

-Ryuuzaki, tengo malas noticias- hablo Walter por el celular

-Kowalski, Skipper…- esta vez, por el comunicador de Kowalski era la voz de Marlene que se escuchaba atemorizada y triste

-¡Kowalski es…!-

-Skipper…tuvo un ataque al corazón…- interrumpió el pingüino a L

* * *

><p><em>De noche, Kowalski y Ryuuzaki se encontraban en cuidado animal, dentro del zoológico, Skipper se encontraba en una camilla tapado con una sábana blanca y Marlene a su lado.<em>

-está bien, los veré mas tarde Kowalski, llámenme si necesitan algo, y cuida bien de él- comento mientras se marchaba

-está bien Marlene… ¿entonces el doctor lo atribuye al estrés?-

-si, a decir verdad pensé que había sido Kira pero voy a estar bien, parece que últimamente eh trabajado demasiado.

-cierto, y la presión aumento al saber que su teniente es sospechoso en la investigación- hablo L

-¿¡le dijiste eso a Skipper!- reclamo Kowalski

-si de hecho se lo dije todo, incluso sabe que yo soy L-

_Kowalski hizo una cara de asombro, abriendo los ojos de par en par y volteando a ver a Skipper para que confirmara lo que había dicho._

-es verdad, este can es L, para proteger su identidad nos referimos a él como Ryuuzaki, pero no lo dudes es L.

-(es el verdadero L, Skipper no mentiría, es quien ah dirigido a la policía hasta el momento, si lo elimino y al resto del equipo investigador… no, debo aceptar que no es tan sencillo, no me precipitare, me daré el tiempo para observar, por ahora seré el Kowalski preocupado por su comandante).

-dime Ryuuzaki, después de hablar con Kowalski, ¿lo descartas como sospechoso?-

-señor Skipper, cuando digo sospechar de él es en grado mínimo, ya lo hemos hablado antes pero lo repetiré, hace poco Kira mato a doce agentes del FBI que vinieron a investigar a Nueva York, se les indico seguir a animales relacionados con la policía animal, uno de esos agentes Raúl, se comporto de manera extraña antes de morir.

_El ave hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se recargaba hacia atrás cruzando las aletas._

-comprendo, yo era uno de los que Raúl investigaba antes de morir, es lógico que sospechen de mí, no para ser precisos, solo podrían sospechar de mi.

-la habilidad deductiva de Kowalski es impresionante, es rápido y directo-

-Horus, quiero ayudar en la investigación, mi líder desvaneció cualquier duda que tenia acerca de ti, también quiero atrapar a Kira para probarte que no soy el.

-no Kowalski, tu eres científico, además se te puede ocurrir algún loco invento que termine en el fracaso y nos mate a todos. Dijo el cabeza plana

-¡Skipper! ¿De que estás hablando? ¡Hace mucho que acepte que mis inventos están destinados al fracaso! Bueno más o menos… pero sé que puedo con esto además lo prometo no hare ningún invento. Además ¿olvidaste mi promesa?

_El comandante se quedo sorprendido por aquella respuesta, tratando tan bien de recordar aquello de lo que hablaba._

-yo encontraría a Kira y haría que lo ejecutaran-

-(me niego a creer que Kowalski puede ser Kira)- pensó Skipper

-(no creo que esto sea una farsa… y si lo es, es demasiado cursi)- pensó ahora L

-Kowalski, escúchame, Kira es maldad pura, eso es innegable, pero últimamente veo la situación desde otra perspectiva, lo auténticamente maligno es el poder de matar, y cualquiera que posea semejante poder esta maldito. Sin importar como se use, ninguna felicidad puede provenir de ello, de matar a tus semejantes.

-tiene toda la razón- interrumpió Ryuuzaki –si Kira es una persona normal, que adquirió este terrible poder, diría que esta maldito.

-Ryuuzaki, lamento este inconveniente pero volveré a trabajar en cuanto me den de alta-

_En eso el doctor entro y noto a los dos animales._

-vaya vaya ¿visitantes? Deben ser amigos de este amiguito, bueno, mejor se van las visitas ya se acabaron vamos. Exclamo mientras los sacaba.

_Ya afuera, Walter esperaba al detective en su vehículo._

-Horus- le llamo la atención -¿Qué debo hacer para probarte que no soy Kira? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué debo hacer? Hablo en voz alta Kowalski

-si no eres Kira no hace falta todo seguirá su curso y la verdad saldrá a la luz-

-¡no puedo soportarlo! ¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¡¿Cómo te sentirías de que te acusaran de ser Kira?-

-debe ser realmente espantoso-

-¿Por qué no me encierras un mes en un lugar sin televisor ni computadora ni contacto con el mundo exterior, y me vigilas constantemente?

-(¿Quién estaría dispuesto a medidas tan desesperadas para limpiar su nombre?) No tiene caso, no puedo privarte de tus derechos animales elementales, además sería ridículo que el investigador aceptara sugerencias de su sospechoso.

-entiendo- dijo con una cara de molestia

_Ryuuzaki subió a su automóvil y se sentó en su típica posición, abrió un poco la ventana para decirle algo al pingüino._

-no te preocupes tanto, si no eres Kira será evidente, tras escuchar esa conversación entre tú y tu líder casi creí que no eras él, Kowalski por favor cuida bien al señor Skipper.

-eh una cosa más, se que accedí a ayudar en la investigación, pero no podre hacer mucho hasta que Skipper se haya recuperado.

-si por supuesto, hasta luego-

_Aquel vehículo comenzó a avanzar para retirarse, en eso Kowalski solo observo como su némesis se marchaba._

-(Keira Horus, Ryuuzaki, es L con quien eh estando luchando, ¿Cuál será su verdadero nombre?)-

-(Kowalski, ¿no eres Kira?)- repasó L

-Raimo, nunca me sentí maldito desde que encontré la death note, de hecho ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, soy más feliz que nunca, gracias a este poder, creare un mundo perfecto.

-ehh francamente no me importa si te sientes maldito o feliz de tener la libreta, esas tonterías sentimentales son cosas suyas. Pero, es usual que quien entra en contacto con un shinigami solo le espera el infortunio.

_El alto miro a Raimo con una extraña mirada, luego se fue del lugar directo a su hábitat._

-que interesante, pero veras que eso no sucederá en mi caso-

-jejejeje espero que tengas razón-

* * *

><p><em>Y mientras tanto debajo de un antiguo edificio abandonado se encontraba un topo de apariencia molesta junto con unos gusanos sobre unas sillas en una mesa de plástico.<em>

-¡¿Qué es esta basura? ¡¿No me digan que a esto lo llaman propuesta? ¡Escuchen, seguramente creen que mencionar el nombre de Kira basta para aumentar la audiencia! ¿Eh? Pero se equivocan, nuestro programa tiene audiencia porque cubrimos las historias que otros no, ¡el público quiere sangre! ¡Lo que quiero es que una buena historia no esta basura! ¡Salgan a buscar una historia!

-la policía no habla señor, últimamente no revela ni un solo detalle- le hablo uno de los gusanos

_El topo no hizo más que dar un fuerte golpe en la mesa que estremeció a todos los presentes._

-¡idiota! ¡No te pago para que te quejes, si la policía no habla espíalos eres un gusano maldita sea y si no puedes ponte creativo!

En eso llego un conejo con unos sobres.

-disculpe señor Denis le enviaron esto-

_Aquel animal saco de ese extraño envió cuatro cintas y una carta la cual empezó a leer en voz alta._

-¿Quién lo habrá enviado? ¿Eh? Jejejejejejeje, esto si me gusta, es lo que llamo una historia casi demasiado buena para ser verdad "Un mensaje de Kira para el mundo, si no transmite estas cintas matare a los miembros del consejo directivo uno por uno" ¿Cómo no transmitirlas? De ser cierto nuestra audiencia llegara al cielo, dios estoy tan emocionado que el ataque al corazón lo tendré yo.

**Continuara…**

_**Diálogos del próximo capítulo por Kowalski**_

_**-Si no interfiero, L llegara a su fin en unos cuatro días, estoy convencido de que tengo a dios de mi lado, bueno en realidad a un dios de la muerte, un shinigami.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Asalto**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno recibi respuesta este fic sigue vivo XD tratare de actualizar mas seguido solo que jejeje tambien debo continuar con otras cosas y otros fics XDD en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado sayonara<br>**


	11. Chapter 11 Asalto

****Amigoooos lamento no actualizar otros fics jejejeje y pues como este fic no nesesito crearle la historia ya que solo la estoy adaptando al universo de pom, nadamas ahi le agrego una que otra cosa XD, los examenes, la prepa todo eso me dejo seca estoy en un bloqueo por ahora luego lo supero espero me entiendan u.u****

_**Atencion: Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Un hermoso atardecer cubría la ciudad de Nueva York, en el zoológico el pingüino alto se encontraba observando este bello acontecimiento sentado en la orilla con las patas en su estanque. En el cuartel de la fuerza especial animal menos Skipper quien se encontraba aun en el hospital recuperándose se su ataque cardiaco.<em>

-respecto a la desaparición de esa pingüina Lola ¿no deberíamos hacer una investigación?- interrogo el gato con bufanda celeste a L

-si lo hacemos deberá coordinarse por separado del caso de Kira, y se usaran dibujos de la policía en lugar de fotografías reales.

-hablamos de alguien que desapareció hace cuatro meses, lo más probable es que este muerta. Interrumpió Antonio

-de ser así me extraña que no hayamos encontrado su cuerpo aun, nos proporcionaría la evidencia física que tanto necesitamos. Contesto el canino

_En ese momento por la puerta entro Walter._

-Ryuuzaki, algo está pasando en la estación animal-

_Al escuchar esto no dudaron ni un segundo en encender la televisión, al hacerlo estaban 2 mamíferos y un ave, un hámster, un conejo y un pavorreal que se veían un tanto preocupados._

-todos los reporteros de aquí somos rehenes de Kira, sin embargo, tenemos la obligación personal de compartir este mensaje, les aseguramos que esto no es una farsa y que la televisora animal no reporta esto como fines sensacionalistas. Aclaro el ave extravagante

-¿rehenes de Kira?- se pregunto Cabo

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestiono Antonio

-hace cuatro días nuestro director de programación recibió cuatro cintas. Después de meticulosos exámenes no existe duda de que son de Kira.

-(la audiencia debe subir 60 no 70% después de esto)- pensó el topo

-la primera cinta contiene la hora y fecha de muerte de dos criminales atrapados recientemente. Como lo predijo a la hora en la que lo especifico ambos murieron de un ataque cardiaco.

-(si lo que dicen es verdad entonces claramente es algo que solo Kira puede hacer)- pensó L

-Kira dio instrucciones de que se transmita la segunda cinta hoy a las 5:59 pm, y vamos a cumplir con sus demandas, esta deberá probar sus poderes al predecir otra muerte, también sabemos que contiene un mensaje de Kira para todos los animales.

-¡esto tiene que ser una farsa!- alzo la voz el anaranjado

-no lo creo ni la televisora animal aria algo tan bajo- le respondió el joven recluta

-y ahora el video-

_La pantalla cambio a un fondo un tanto blanco con gris y letras de una extraña fuente que decían "Kira" unos cuantos sonidos se escucharon luego una voz distorsionada profundamente comenzó. _

**_-Soy Kira, si este video se está transmitiendo el 18 de Abril a las 5:59 como lo pedí, entonces la hora es 5:59, 47, 48,49, por favor sintonicen el concurso de mascotas, el cachorro ganador Douglas morirá de un ataque al corazón a las seis en punto._**

_Todos entraron en asombro pero Ryuuzaki interrumpió el momento pidiendo que cambiaran de canal. Al hacerlo notaron que el cachorro de listón azul estaba tirado en el piso, un poodle de cabello blanco._

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-exclamo Antonio.

-por favor cambia al otro canal-pidió el detective

_Los humanos en ese momento comenzaron a alarmarse pero de nuevo regresaron al mensaje._

-y necesito que traigas otro televisor no mejor que sean dos-

_**-el poodle Douglas ya había agredido a animales inocentes antes por lo que merecía un castigo, les presentare a otra víctima, el felino de la televisora miau, quien ahora reporta en vivo, muchas veces se ah atrevido a desafiar a Kira.**_

-pónganlo- volvió a decir

_Al cambiar de canal el gato estaba muerto en su silla mientras otros intentaban hacer algo._

-pónganlo otra vez-

-ahora que han visto las pruebas de mis poderes, no tendrán problema en creer que yo soy Kira-

-(Kira dijo que enviaría un mensaje para todo el mundo)… ah ¡detengan la transmisión no podemos dejar que termine!- ordeno Ryuuzaki a los demás

_Todos comenzaron a sacar sus comunicadores para llamar a sus contacto la televisora en un intento de acabar con la emisión de aquel mensaje._

-es imposible, lo intento pero no puedo localizar a ninguno de mis contactos en la estación- aviso Antonio

-¡tampoco contestan en la recepción!- también aviso Cabo

-grrrr… ¡maldición!- gruño Jack mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

-¡ah Jack!- le llamo el joven pingüino

-¡yo mismo detendré la transmisión si es necesario!-

-Animales del planeta por favor escúchenme, lo último que quiero hacer es matar a inocentes, odio la maldad y amo la justicia siempre eh pensado en la policía como aliados no como enemigos.

-(¡maldito seas Kira!)- pensó furioso L

_Jack ya había salido, tomo cualquier auto humano que vio y se dirigió a aquella estación, su cara daba un aspecto decidido pero a la vez con enojo. Todos los animales del área veían el mensaje también incluso el cabeza plana en el zoológico junto con Marlene._

**_-pretendo crear un nuevo mundo, un mundo perfecto, libre del mal para nosotros, no solo los animales también humanos, si acceden a unirse a mi misión es que podremos lograrlo, y mientras nadie intente atraparme prometo que los inocentes no morirán._**

-¡VAMOS!- exclamo mientras pisaba el acelerador con un palo de escoba

_**-aun si no están de acuerdo conmigo lo único que pido es que no publiquen sus opiniones en los medios, si pueden hacer eso no serán lastimados, lo único que tienen que hacer ahora es ser pacientes, creare un mejor mundo que todos podamos disfrutar, díganle adiós a la vida como la conocen, pronto tendremos uno nuevo gobernado por la benevolencia, habitado por animales decentes y honestas, intenten imaginarlo, un mundo en el que la policía y yo…**_

* * *

><p><em>El mensaje se interrumpió pero no por la policía, sino por Marlene quien le apago el televisor a Skipper.<em>

-ah… Marlene-

-Skipper, esto no es bueno para tu salud, por favor debes descansar-

-Marlene, nos guste o no aun estoy a cargo de la investigación de Kira-

_La nutria cerró los ojos tristemente y dejo ir un suspiro mientras la encendía de nuevo._

* * *

><p><em>En cambio Jack ya había llegado al edificio abandonado en el que se encontraba la transmisión, intento abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada al igual que las ventanas, visualizo de ahí un perro de color marrón con una gorra de seguridad, ahí simplemente parado.<em>

-grrrr está cerrada… ¡es la policía animal! ¡Abra la puerta!-

_Aquel can solo se negó con la cabeza._

_Furioso de adentro de su bufanda Jack saco un revolver 38 negro para disparar a la puerta y entrar._

-¡idiota!-

_Justo en el momento en el que se alejo unos pasos para apuntar sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, abrió los ojos como plato y gimió como si l faltara el aire, comenzó a temblar y lentamente soltó su arma, luchando con un último esfuerzo intento presionar la hebilla de su cinturón pero antes de poder hacerlo se desplomo cayendo boca abajo en la calle._

* * *

><p>-interrumpimos este programa para transmitir en vivo desde la televisora animal-<p>

-ah Antonio mira- hablo Cabo señalando la televisión

_El anaranjado se dio vuelta y contemplo el cadáver del felino blanco y de bufanda celeste caído en el pavimento inmóvil o mejor dicho… muerto._

-como pueden ver alguien cayó en la entrada de la estación, estamos en vivo de la televisora animal.

-Ja…Jack…grrrr…maldición…Kira hizo esto-

_Tras decir esto se dirigió a la puerta pero fue interrumpido por la voz de L_

-señor Antonio ¿A dónde vas?-

-¿A dónde crees? Tengo que ir haya- le contesto molesto

-no puedes, por favor, piensa esto racionalmente-

-¡QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ MIRANDO LA TELEVISION!-

-si en verdad es el trabajo de Kira correrás la misma suerte si vas haya-

-¡tu nos dijiste que Kira no podía matar sin un nombre así que! ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?-

-los alias e identificaciones falsas no sirven ¿Qué haremos L? ¿No crees que Kira ya sabe nuestros nombres?-

-es una posibilidad, pero si ese es el caso sería más fácil para el, matar al equipo entero antes de hacer eso, al principio deduje que Kira necesitaba un nombre y un rostro para matar, pero por lo que hemos visto parece que es posible que mate con tan solo conocer un rostro. De lo que estoy seguro es que Kira esta en esa estación de televisión, o en algún lugar cercano, donde pueda ver a quien sea que entre al edificio tal vez esta en…

-¡si Kira esta en el área! ¿¡No es por eso que deberíamos ir haya!-

-no Antonio, hasta donde sabemos pudo haber instalado cámaras de vigilancia en el área, si vamos sin estar preparados, todos moriremos…

Al oír eso el gato no se contuvo y tomo al West Highland de un hombro y le grito:

-¡NO DIJISTE QUE DEBERIAMOS ARRIESGAR LA VIDA PARA ATRAPAR A KIRA!-

-Se lo que dije, pero... arriesgar mi vida para atrapar a Kira y hacer algo que se que me costara la vida son dos cosas diferentes

-¡AH SI!-

_Antes de decir algo mas el felino noto como aquel perro se sujetaba con fuerza la pata izquierda del brazo que lo tenía agarrado._

-por favor contrólate, Jack fue asesinado, entiendo que quieras ir haya pero si algo te pasara también…-

**_-ahora espero la respuesta de la policía, tendrá que decidir si está dispuesta a ayudarme a crear un nuevo mundo mejor para todos, por favor anuncien su respuesta en las noticias de las 6 en cuatro días, eh preparado dos cintas, una si la respuesta es positiva y otra si es negativa._**

* * *

><p><em>Regresando a cuidado animal, Marlene se había salido un momento de la habitación, pero cuando entro noto que en la cama ya no estaba el líder. Skipper había salido, tomo un camión urbano noqueando y sacando al conductor de ahí, con una rama larga piso el acelerador a fondo y penetro el edificio, logrando entras sin ser visto exitosamente además de empujar lejos al guardián de ahí.<em>

-¡¿Que cara…? ¡OIGA QUIEN ES Y QUE ESTA HACIENDO!- grito aquel castaño

_Rápidamente con una sabana que cubría su cara salió del autobús._

-¡el video de Kira! ¡¿Desde qué estudio lo están trasmitiendo?-

Su entrada no había pasado desapercibida inmediatamente fue notada por los reporteros animales.

-un vehículo acaba de atravesar las puertas de la estación-

-es una forma de entrar sin ser visto-

-Pero ¿Quién fue?-

**Aqui les pido que escuchen Death Note Soundtrack - L's Theme **

_El comandante entro en una habitación donde se encontraba el topo y sus gusanos que controlaban la transmisión._

-¡esta es la policía animal, detenga esa transmisión de inmediato!-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-¡entrégueme esas cintas ahora!-

-e…espere, si detenemos la transmisión seremos asesinados por Kira-

_Al ver su negación sin pensarlo de adentro de su plumaje saco el revólver 38 y le apunto directamente._

-¡cállate! ¡Usted va a morir ahora si no me entrega esas cintas!-

-¿Qué rayos cree que está haciendo? ¿Está loco?-

-¡esto está ocurriendo porque decidieron hacer de Kira una celebridad reciben exactamente lo que merecen, quiero todas y las copias que tenga! ¡Y NO ME HAGA QUE SE LO REPITA DE NUEVO!

-ahh entiendo…se las daré, no hay problema solo ¡deje de apuntarme con esa arma está actuando como loco!

* * *

><p>-seguimos en vivo desde la televisora animal, como pueden ver una patrulla canina acaba de llegar.<p>

-así que no estamos solos, aun quedan oficiales dispuestos a luchar contra Kira- hablo el ave

-señor Antonio, conoces el numero celular del diputado director Andrés ¿verdad?-

* * *

><p><em>En seguida un celular comenzó a sonar.<em>

-De La Cruz, te dije que no me llamaras por esta línea-

-habla L, hay algo que necesito que haga por mí, es posible que otros oficiales animales hayan visto la transmisión, y quieran actuar en nombre de la justicia, si no toma control de la situación habrá un desastre.

-pero… no deberíamos estar involucrados en este caso-

_Entonces el pingüino de pico rojo volteo al televisor y observo como los dos oficiales caninos caían muertos al suelo._

-dos oficiales se colapsaron en la acera, tal vez corramos peligro nos retiraremos de la escena.

-lo entiendo L, ¿Cómo tomamos control de la situación?-

* * *

><p><em>Repentinamente el teléfono de Walter comenzó a sonar.<em>

-es el jefe Skipper-

-por favor comunícate con él y dame el teléfono-

_-necesito hablar con Ryuuzaki-_

-si soy yo, señor Skipper, usted conducía el autobús-

_-correcto, no podía quedarme de aletas cruzadas, confisque todas las cintas, te las llevare en seguida-_

-pero que hay de su condición ¿está bien?-

_-me siento muy bien, para ser honesto hace mucho que no me sentía así de vivo ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Salir por la puerta de enfrente es arriesgado… o bueno lo que queda de ella, pero podría usar el autobús otra vez._

-por favor espere en la línea…diputado director Andrés, fue el comandante Skipper quien entro en el edificio, ¿ya termino con los preparativos?

_-todo listo como lo pidió-_

-señor Skipper, escuche con atención, en cinco minutos saldrá por la puerta de enfrente-

_-¿Qué salga por la puerta de enfrente?-_

_Luego de cinco minutos Skipper comenzó a salir con algo de intriga, salir por enfrente era peligroso ¿y si Kira lo mataba? No lo sabía pero no tenia más opción, además en cierto modo le tenía confianza a L. Una gran sorpresa se llevo al mirar que la entrada estaba cubierta por muchos soldados animales con traje negro tipo SWAT y su auto de juguete que siempre utilizan pero con una mejora, una capa arriba y con vidrios polarizados, esperándolo a un lado Sauken._

-asegúrense de que no haya espacios ¡No revelen su rostro! Sabemos que Kira no está en el edificio, está afuera.

_El ave no mostro sonrisa alguna, simplemente camino hacia el auto y le dijo al chico._

-gracias, conduciré yo mismo-

-entiendo-

-¡escuchen bien, es posible que Kira este en los alrededores de la estación, al avanzar procedan con cautela! ¡No se quiten los cascos!

-ya lo oyeron, la policía se reúsa a cooperar con Kira, se preparan para pelear, y aunque temo por mi vida al decir esto, eso es lo correcto eso es lo que se debe hacer, Kira se ha vuelto una amenaza para nuestra constitución y como animales ciudadanos debemos luchar, reportando para la NHN soy Cookie Charle Mew.

* * *

><p><em>Por fin ya con sus camaradas de la fuerza especial se sintió más tranquilo pero muy debilitado, tanto que tuvo que ser ayudado por Walter.<em>

-Bienvenido jefe- lo saludo su joven amigo

-Ryuuzaki, me disculpo por actuar en cuenta propia, admito que actué impulsivamente-

-está bien-

-estas son todas las cintas, todo lo que Kira envió a la estación esta aquí- dijo entregándole la bolsa

-muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco-

-ahh creo que descansare un poco, ya no soy tan joven como antes-

-no digas eso Skipper, siempre serás nuestro líder jiji muy joven jiji-

-Cabo… Antonio recuérdame darle una bofetada más tarde-

-claro jefe-

-ah abrí de más el pico-

-(señor Skipper, esto no será en vano, la dirección es de Nueva Jersey pero Kira puede controlar a sus víctimas antes de morir así que pudo haber hecho que las entregaran desde Nueva Jersey sin haber estado allí) señor Antonio, por favor lleva esto al laboratorio de inmediato-

-tengo algunos amigos ahí me asegurare de que revisen bien esto-

-por favor hazlo, mientras tanto revisare las cintas a ver que nos pueden decir-

_A la mañana siguiente Ryuuzaki había terminado de ver las cintas justo cuando el equipo completo de investigación había llegado._

-bien ¿encontraste algo?- le pregunto el líder

-son bastante interesantes, si la policía animal hubiera aceptado cooperar con Kira la cinta 3 habría salido al aire, la cuatro para la respuesta negativa, la tres cubre los términos de cooperación, pide que reportemos los nombres de mas criminales, se interesa particularmente en aquellos que asaltaron a otros o que de algún modo tomaron ventaja de los débiles e indefensos, por supuesto, Kira habría actuado como juez en todo esto, como prueba de la disposición de la policía animal pide que oficiales y L aparezcan en televisión, para anunciar públicamente que aceptamos cooperar con él. Necesita que mostremos el rostro, así podría matarnos si la policía hace algo sospechoso, es decir usara nuestra vida como seguro.

-ya veo- dijo Skipper -¿Qué hay del contenido de la cuarta cinta si respondemos que no?-

-con otras palabras dice más o menos lo mismo, señor Skipper se da por entendido que la respuesta es no, por favor que alguien lleve la cinta cuatro a la televisora animal, y autoricen que la transmitan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-solo puedo decir que es una pena que la respuesta sea no, queda claro que la policía animal desea oponerse a mí, esto será castigado, así que empezare por acabar con la vida del director de la APN o del detective conocido como L encargado de la investigación en contra mía. El director o L ¿Quién pagara por reusarse a cooperar en la creación de un mundo pacificó? Tienen cuatro días para decidir.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Al ver esto desde su laboratorio Kowalski solo soltó una pequeña risa ante lo visto.<em>

-estoy convencidode que tengo a dios de mi lado, bueno en realidad a un dios de la muerte-

-jejeje eso creo- dijo Raimo

-parece que otro shinigami vino al mundo humano, de algún modo la death note cayó en manos de alguien que está de acuerdo con Kira, y es probable que este animal tenga los ojos de un shinigami, lo que lo hace mortífero, su poder para matar sobrepasa al mío, una cosa es segura si no interfiero, L llegara a su fin en unos cuatro días, sin embargo, no comprendo cómo este impostor perjudica la imagen de Kira con muertes sin sentido sin mencionar que si lo atrapan la death note será descubierta y eso no lo puedo permitir, no puedo dejarlo solo más tiempo, por lo tanto lo que debe ocurrir pronto, es que me una a la fuerza especial animal. Me ayudara a vigila ese falso Kira.

_Skipper entro por la puerta con una cara de preocupación donde L se encontraba tomando café con los demás._

-Ryuuzaki, temo que es como pensabas, los animales de los países se reunieron y están de acuerdo en que el verdadero L aparezca en televisión

_El detective tomo un sorbo de su café antes de contestarle_

-creo que es la elección adecuada dadas las opciones, aun tenemos tres días antes de que suceda, tal vez encontremos alguna defensa, después de todo me molestaría. Antes de terminar lo que decía comió con un tenedor un cachito de pastel-que terminara matándome un oportunista-

-Ryuuzaki ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-interrogo el comandante

-que existe una enorme posibilidad de que este Kira sea falso, no deberíamos pensar en él como un segundo Kira.

-¿un segundo Kira?-

-no, no entiendo ¿Por qué crees que hay un imitador?- pregunto esta vez el felino

-analice las victimas de sus predicciones en la cinta uno, su propósito fue probarle a los del estudio de TV que es Kira, sus nombres fueron mostrados en tabloides y programas diurnos porque no son criminales peligrosos.

_Mientras explicaba comenzó a jugar con la fresa con su tenedor._

-el verdadero Kira no tiene que probar quien es con maleantes menores pero desde la perspectiva del segundo Kira.

_Una vez más antes de concluir lo dicho clavo aquel tenedor en la fresa y se la comió._

-quería asegurarse de no predecir la muerte de un criminal que antes no pudiera ser asesinado por el primero.

-eh Ryuuzaki, para usar un porcentaje, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de un segundo Kira?-le pregunto el cabeza plana

-yo diría que mayor a un 70% no me gusta la forma en la que opera, no es como Kira-

-¿no es como él?-

-en el pasado ah tratado de no matar inocentes a excepción de aquellos que quieren atraparlo, como sea, si atrapamos a un Kira, esto nos dará armas para atrapar al otro, señor Skipper, solicito para que su teniente coopere con nosotros en la investigación.

-si quieres que Kowalski se una al equipo ¿significa que ya no sospechas nada sobre él?-

-bueno, no diré que está del todo libre pero sus habilidades deductivas serian de gran ayuda para nosotros.

-(eso es lo que significa) si mi teniente quiere cooperar contigo no veo razón para impedirlo.

-lo agradezco, sin embargo, por favor no le diga que creemos que el segundo Kira es falso, no quiero que lo sepa todavía, debemos hacerle creer que aun seguimos al mismo Kira.

* * *

><p><em>En el centro de la ciudad paseando ingenuamente se podía ver a una pingüina de cabello rubio seguida por una extraña osa delgada y de pelaje blanco.<em>

-Hina, si yo te entregue la death note ¿Por qué no la usas para ti?-

-la uso para mí porque creo en lo que Kira está haciendo, quiero averiguar qué tipo de animal es Kira, quiero conocerlo y hablar con él, por eso envié esas cintas a la estación de televisión, quería hacer que Kira se fijara en mi, y creo que eso llamo su atención ¿no lo crees? Jeje.

-es un juego peligros el que juegas, es posible que mueras ¿lo entiendes?-

-descuida, se que Kira es bueno con los que tienen un corazón puro, y si eso pasara, sigo siendo más fuerte que él porque yo tengo los ojos.

**Continuara…**

**_Diálogos del próximo capítulo por Kowalski_**

**_-Debo averiguar lo que pueda del otro Kira antes de que alguien en la fuerza especial se me adelante, me pregunto ¿Qué clase de animal eres? Impostor._**

**_Próximo Capitulo: Enamoramiento_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hasta aqui y prometo actualizar los demas tan pronto supere esta crisis X3 sayonara, ah y Valen gomenasai pero hasta aqui llego Jack con su papel en "Death Penguin Note" puedes tomar lo que quieras del bufet antes de irte :3<strong>**


	12. Chapter 12 Enamoramiento

**Aqui les tengo el capitulo 12 de Death Penguin Note que lo disfruten :D ya en una semana mas salgo de los cursos y boo semanas de vacasiones :D asi que no s desesperen por los demas fics X3 Le agradeco a mi teniente LauraKowalski que me presto a su oc Hina Lucy :D arigato amiga X3 y por supuesto a los demas que me prestan sus oc que creo estan en DA XD a ellos tambien un gran ARIGATOOOO.**

_**Atencion: Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p><em>En la base de los pingüinos, Kowalski se encontraba hablando por su comunicador con su líder.<em>

**_-Kowalski, Ryuuzaki decidió que le gustaría que ayudar con la investigación, si te interesa debes venir de inmediato. _**

-voy para allá (cuanto me esforcé para involucrarme en la investigación y ellos me invitan a participar, tendré acceso a información clasificada del caso, lo que significa que sabré mas del otro Kira. Debo averiguar lo que pueda del otro Kira antes de que alguien en la fuerza especial se me adelante).

* * *

><p><em>Más tarde ese mismo día, Kowalski se encontraba estrechando la pata de L con su aleta.<em>

-gracias Kowalski-

-no hay que, quiero atrapar a Kira tanto como tu Horus-

-debo pedirte que aquí me llames Ryuuzaki-

-Soy Carlos- hablo el joven pingüino

-soy Aiber- siguió el felino anaranjado y rojizo

-y yo Sadler- termino el cabeza plana

**-**entiendo entonces yo debería llamarme Karsten o algo así jejeje-

-si por favor, pero para simplificar las cosas te diré Kowalski aquí, muy bien a trabajar, comenzaras revisando la información que hemos recopilado, también quiero que revises unos videos, fueron enviados a una televisora pero jamás transmitidos por cuestiones de seguridad no puedes tomar notas y toda la información se quedara aquí.

-entiendo-

-comenzaremos ahora-

_Todos miraron a Kowalski para ver cuál sería su reacción, ¿descubriría que el Kira es falso? Ninguno lo sabía pero el más preocupado era Skipper._

-(Kowalski)…-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

-caballeros, debemos pedirle ayuda a Kowalski sin decirle que consideramos la posibilidad de que existe otro Kira-

-¿hablas en serio Ryuuzaki? ¿Eso no complicara el trabajar juntos?- interrogo Cabo

-(tiene razón ¿para qué pedirle que colaborara?)- pensó el líder

-no se lo ocultare indefinidamente me intriga cual será su opinión de las cintas antes de contarle a nuestra, la habilidad deductiva de Kowalski es realmente increíble, podría suponer que las cintas son obras de un segundo Kira, un impostor o imitador que emula al original.

-pero la teoría del segundo Kira se basa en que las victimas recientes son malhechores de poca monta que no encajan con el perfil habitual, sin oír nuestra explicación ¿Cómo lo sabrá Kowalski?

-cierto Cabo, pero hay algo mas, el sospechoso que hemos estado persiguiendo necesitaba un nombre y un rostro para matar, pero está sucediendo algo distinto, recuerden que el señor Jack fue asesinado apenas llego a la estación y este exigió que yo apareciera en televisión, pero no que revelara mi nombre, esto implica que el segundo Kira necesita solo el rostro para matar. Pediré a Kowalski que revise toda nuestra información y evidencia en video si concluye que podría haber un segundo sospechoso quedaría casi libre de sospechas.

-pero ¿eso que demostrara?- interrogo Skipper

-lógicamente si es Kira querrá que yo muera en vista de que manejo la investigación en su contra, y para como van las cosas si cumplo las demandas del nuevo sujeto y aparezco en televisión en tres días probablemente moriré, no creo que el verdadero Kira arriesgue tal oportunidad para desasearse de mí.

-de acuerdo, ¿pero estas sugiriendo que si mi teniente no llega a la misma conclusión es incluso más probable que sea culpable?

-no, en ese caso la probabilidad sigue siendo del 5% le diremos que investigamos la posibilidad de un imitador para que coopere según lo planeado.

-hmmmm-

**_Fin del flashback _**

_El genio de encontraba revisando la cinta miraba la pantalla pero parecía tener una cara de aburrido mientras pensaba lo que veía._

-(que video tan mediocre, ¡me da nausea! No lo sé quizá porque soy el autentico pero, creo que deshonra todo lo que Kira representa).

_Discretamente sin llamar la atención volteo sus ojos para ver a los de atrás que solo lo estaban mirando esperando su opinión._

-(algo no está bien, es extraño que nadie se molestara en explicarme este video, ellos no son así, en cualquier caso sería estúpido mencionarlo, será mejor no decir nada, si no interfiero, L morirá.

_El detective se acerco al ave no voladora llevando su pulgar a la boca._

-dime ¿Qué es lo que opinas de el Kowalski? ¿Sacaste alguna conclusión?-

-hm (… ¡demonios es una prueba!) ¡No lo aseguraría pero parece haber otra persona con el poder de Kira!-

-¿con el poder de Kira? ¿Pero de que estás hablando Kowalski?- le pregunto su comandante

-al menos es obvio que esta cinta no la hizo el Kira que conocemos, es totalmente atípico usar tales victimas en sus asesinatos. Y en vista de que necesita un nombre y un rostro para matar, me pregunto cómo logro matar al detective y a los dos oficiales afuera de la televisora.

_Los otros tres de la fuerza especial se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del pingüino genio._

-es…es lo mismo- hablo Antonio

-es casi exactamente lo que dijo L digo Ryuuzaki- le siguió Cabo

-(eso fue impresionante Kowalski, las dudas sobre ti se disiparán)- pensó Skipper

-creo que tienes toda la razón, también creemos que es obra de un segundo Kira- le comento L

-(¡lo sabia!) ¿Entonces lo supiste todo el tiempo Horus, digo Ryuuzaki? ¿Ósea que fue otra de tus pruebas?

-no pretendía ponerte a prueba, lo cierto es que si solo yo pensara que haya un segundo Kira no sería convincente, pero el que ambos llegáramos a la misma conclusión sea mucho más creíble, como lo supuse no nos decepcionaste fuiste de gran ayuda, está decidido. Primero nos abocaremos a detener a este imitador, por lo visto simpatiza con el primero, pero carece de su sofisticación, creo que incluso estaría dispuesto a obedecer al original. De ser así lo atraeremos a una trampa enviándole un mensaje del Kira autentico.

-no debería sorprenderme que me hayas quitado las palabras del pico-

-ah y Kowalski, quiero que finjas ser el verdadero Kira-

-¿ehh? ¿Yo como Kira?-

-si la verdad, eres el único capaz de lograr algo así, en fin no hay tiempo que perder ¿crees poder escribir un mensaje de Kira a tiempo para transmitirlo en el noticiero nacional?

-jejejejejejejejejeje- carcajeo el shinigami ante lo escuchado

-(¡maldito! Seguramente lo planeo desde el principio, solo por eso me hizo venir)-

**Más tarde**

_El detective se encontraba leyendo aquel mensaje que había escrito, sujetando aquel papel de una forma extraña._

-Ryuuzaki, ¿te parece bien? Creo que logre hacerlo bastante creíble-

-hm creo que hiciste un trabajo excelente, pero si no omitimos la parte que dice "eres libre de matar a L" terminare muerto.

-jajajajaja lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por el personaje, pensé que si fuera Kira exigiría que murieras. Estaba improvisando, por favor cambia todo lo que consideres.

-claro-

_**Y aun más tarde**_

-bien Aiber el guion está listo es todo tuyo-

-de acuerdo-

* * *

><p>-ahora un anuncio importante, en respuesta al espantoso video transmitido hace poco, un individuo anónimo nos contacto diciendo ser el verdadero Kira, en suma, exigió a esta televisora y a muchas otras transmitir el mensaje que verán a continuación, quisiera agregar que la APN nos autorizo a trasmitirlo, ¿este es el verdadero Kira? No lo sabemos pero esperemos que este video proporcione respuestas urgentes.<p>

**_-soy Kira- _**

-¡funciono! ¡Sabia que respondería!- alzo la voz la misma pingüina de cabello rubio mientras veía el televisor quien estaba en una pequeña habitación con paredes rosa oscuro y piso a cuadros blancos y negros, cortinas negras y rojas y varias decoraciones góticas.

**_-el autentico, el transmitido por la televisora animal es un imitador, un fraude, el propósito de este mensaje es comunicar mi voluntad al impostor, eh decidido condescender con el por el momento solo porque desea cooperar conmigo en la creación de un nuevo mundo. Pero quiero dejar completamente en claro que cobrar vidas inocentes va en contra de mis deseos, si ese animal realmente simpatiza con mi causa y desea ayudar le pediré dos cosas, que se abstenga de matar sin propósito y que acate mis principios básicos._**

-¡siii! ¿Dónde está esa videocámara?- se emociono la hembra mientras buscaba debajo de su cama

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- le pregunto ese oso blanco alto y delgado que al parecer también era hembra por su voz femenina

-¿todavía lo preguntas? Le responderé por supuesto-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unos días después<strong>_

_En el cuartel de la fuerza especial la laptop de L emitió un sonido dejando ver la imagen de una W con la fuente Old english y fondo blanco._

-Ryuuzaki, el segundo Kira ah respondido-

-¿Qué?- interrogo el comandante

-¿en serio?- se pregunto también el joven recluta

-llevare el sobre y la cinta que recibimos, mientras tanto les envió el video en la red para que puedan verlo ahora.

_Todos se acercaron al monitor mientras que L ponía un sillón rojizo, se sentaba en su forma acuclillada y llevando su pulgar a la boca._

**_-Kira gracias por tu respuesta, no te preocupes seguiré tus ordenes y hare lo que pides-_**

-(are lo que pides, hm este sujeto no será de ayuda, si el impostor tuviera idea de cuáles son mis deseos, insistiría en que L apareciera en televisión y lo mataría de todas formas ¿Cómo pudo tragarse este cuento? ¡Demonios!).

**_-quiero conocerte, creo que no tienes los ojos-_**

_Luego de escuchar eso Kowalski se sorprendió._

**_-pero no te preocupes nunca intentaría matarte lo prometo- _**

_El alto volteo a ver a los demás, asegurándose de que no hayan descubierto su impresión._

-(¡¿Cómo maldita sea se le ocurre? ¡Mencionar los ojos de shinigami en un mensaje público!)-

-¿Qué significara tener los ojos? ¿Será una clave?- interrogo el felino

-quien sabe- le respondió Cabo

_Ryuuzaki miraba todo eso con una cara de sorpresa y preocupación a la vez._

**_-por favor dime como encontrarnos sin que la policía se dé cuenta, se que puedes hacerlo, y cuando nos encontremos confirmaremos nuestra identidad mostrándonos nuestros shinigami._**

-¡¿shinigami?- gritaron Antonio y el joven recluta

-(¡es una amenaza! Si no le pongo remedio pronto…)

_Los pensamientos del ave fueron interrumpidos por L quien levanto repentinamente las manos y soltó un fuerte grito de pánico_ mientras se caía de su asiento

-¡Ryuuzaki!- grito también Antonio corriendo para ver que no fuera obra de Kira aquel grito

_El West Highland se quedo unos segundos en el suelo hasta que simplemente se levanto con una expresión de susto._

-shi…shinigami… ¿debo creerlo, que los shinigami existen?-

-eso es imposible-hablo Cabo

-es obvio que no existen- le siguió el gato

-por supuesto Ryuuzaki, oye lo que dices, claro que los shinigami no existen-dijo Kowalski

-tienes razón pero Kira forzó a los criminales a escribir notas insinuando la existencia de los shinigami-

-considerando ese hecho, tal vez si nos enfrentemos al mismo individuo, eso explicaría porque usa las mismas palabras-comento el líder

-no lo creo Skipper porque si fuera el mismo animal es muy improbable que respondiera a nuestro video para empezar y ¿Por qué accedería a dejar que L viva tras molestarse en pedir que aparezca en televisión? El verdadero Kira quiere que L muera así que no tiene sentido.

_Luego de esas palabras el can se tranquilizo._

-entonces tal vez haya otra relación entre el autentico y el nuevo, probablemente ya se conozcan y acordaron usar la palabra "shinigami" para confundirnos.

-no Antonio- interrumpió Ryuuzaki mientras de levantaba y acomodaba su asiento–eso es improbable, es como dice Kowalski, si ambos Kira tuvieran relación, no creo que el impostor abandonara tan fácilmente su plan de matarme, todo sugiere que el imitador tiene sus propios planes, actúa independientemente del otro. Creo que su motivación es conocer al original.

-si tiene razón, actúa por interés en Kira, la palaba shinigami podría referirse a su poder para matar, decir "confirmaremos nuestra identidad mostrándonos nuestros shinigami**_"_** podría ser una clave, que confirmaran sus identidades mostrándose su poder para matar

-si es verdad, basándonos en sus mensajes podemos asumir que la palabra "shinigami" significa algo que solo el original y el segundo conocen, ahora necesitamos convencer al otro para que nos diga que es.

-¿entonces le responderás forzándolo a ser mas especifico? Cuidado con como lo manejamos no debe ser evidente que preguntamos o se dará cuenta de que no somos Kira.

-no, a partir de ahora lo dejaremos en manos de ambos Kira-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-imagino que el segundo Kira está satisfecho con la situación actual pues recibió una respuesta televisada, envió un mensaje para llamar la atención del original y hasta donde el concierne lo logro, además está la palabra que uso, una que solo ellos entenderían, haremos que su respuesta sea trasmitida hoy en las noticias de las seis, natural mente esto interesara a Kira y seguirá el intercambio entre el imitador y el que nosotros inventamos, si yo fuera Kira mi prioridad seria impedir que el impostor se pusiera en contacto con la policía, esto nos beneficia pues puede hacer que el original se sienta presionado a responder.

-de acuerdo pero en caso de que no responda ¿Qué haremos?- dijo el anaranjado rojizo

-si estuve pensando en que hará el segundo Kira si no obtiene respuesta, podría revelar más información que Kira desea mantener oculta para obligarlo a encontrarse claro que eso pondría nervioso a Kira, sería interesante. Y aun más interesante seria que Kira enviara su propio mensaje para evitar que eso suceda. Idealmente nos proporcionaría la evidencia física para construir un caso en su contra. Mientras tanto recaudemos la información que podamos del imitador.

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte en un estudio de fotografía se encontraba una pingüina posando en diferentes poses con diferentes atuendos mientras una humana de cabello corto y rojizo le tomaba fotos.<em>

-fantástico, si hermoso quédate así, estas fotografías los van a enloquecer, pareces un angelito Hina.

* * *

><p><em>Mucho después la chica entra a su habitación y se deja caer en su suave cama agotada.<em>

-huuuy estoy exhausta, esa sesión de fotografía fue eterna, modelar es realmente agorador oye Rei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿que?- le contesto la shinigami

-cada shinigami debe tener su death note, para que uno pueda darle una a un humano o animal debe tener dos. Raimo le dio una libreta a Kira ¿Por qué de alguna forma logro robarle otra al rey de los shinigami?

-correcto-

-pero ¿y tú?-

-al rey de los shinigami no se le engaña con facilidad no ocurre a menudo-

-oh y ¿Cómo obtuve la mía?-

-digamos simplemente que tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy uno de los contados shinigami que sabe como matar a sus congéneres, así me adueñe de dos.

-ahh ya veo, mataste a un shinigami y luego me diste su cuaderno ¿cierto?-

-no fue así, no fui yo quien lo mato, nada mas estuve cerca cuando murió, fue mera coincidencia.

_La chica saco debajo del colchón aquella death note y se sentó de nuevo mirando a aquel ser._

-y ¿Cómo matas a un shinigami? Debo saberlo-

-jamás lo repitas a nadie, la única forma de matar a un shinigami, es logrando que se enamore de un humano o animal.

-que hermosa forma de matar-

-una vez hubo un shinigami llamado John que dedicaba su tiempo a ver a una joven pingüina, el no hacia más que ver como ella hacia su vida cotidiana.

**Flashback**

**Antes de que sigan coloquen Rem's Theme  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>En el mundo de los shinigami se encontraba una especie de pato gris con tonos azules en su plumaje, como si fuera un peluche con distintos pedazos de tela cosidos en el. Mientras tanto desde el portal observaba a una pingüina con un gorro rojo y de cabello oscuro.<em>

-¿será hoy verdad? Su último día de vida- le pregunto Rei

-esta tan llena de vida, me pregunto ¿Por qué hoy? Es tan injusto-

**_Yo también quería ver como moriría esa hembra, así que me quede a observar con él. Era de noche ella caminaba sola, no había nadie cerca, entonces sucedió. Un gato negro con un cuchillo en su pata derecha apareció bloqueándole el paso, era obvio que la chica era su obsesión._**

-¡te amo más que a nadie en el mundo! ¡No dejo de mirarte quiero protegerte siempre!-alardeo aquel felino con tono nervioso

**_Ella nunca lo había visto y por supuesto lo rechazo._**

-entonces…si no eres mía… jeje ¡moriremos juntos!-

_El gato se abalanzo sobre ella, agitando el cuchillo de un lado a otro, John abrió se death note._

-¡no detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Sin pensarlo John hizo algo que los shinigami tenemos prohibido hacer._El gato comenzó a gemir soltando el cuchillo y azotando en el frio pavimento. Uso su cuaderno para matar al felino instantáneamente, salvando así la vida de la joven, nunca debió hacerlo. Los shinigami existimos únicamente para acortar y cobrar vidas humanas y animales, no se nos permite contradecir los dictados del John se convirtió en algo que no era arena ni oxido y desapareció para siempre, el único testigo de su existencia, fue su death note que dejo atrás._**

**_Fin del flashback_**

**_(paren ya la musica)_**

* * *

><p>-el resto de su vida se sumo a la de ella, de modo que no solo le salvo la vida, sin querer también la alargo mas allá de lo estipulado.<p>

-si no se hubiera enamorado de esa joven probablemente seguiría vivo ¿no?-

-correcto-

-hm… no tenía idea, creí que había sido la suerte, pero un shinigami me salvo la vida ese día-

-así es, John te amaba tanto que murió por ti, por eso su death note ahora es tuya-

-entiendo, para que un shinigami muera debe amar tanto a un animal o un humano como para evitar su muerte ¿Qué hay de ti Rei? ¿Estas enamorada de mí? Di la verdad

-olvídalo ¿crees que me mataras así de fácil?-

-huy me leíste la mente jejejeje, estoy feliz, tendré algo interesante que contarle a Kira, me pregunto si el sabrá como M.A.T.A.R. a un shinigami, le pedí por televisión que ideara una forma de conocernos pero no ha respondido ¿Por qué tardara tanto? Tal vez deba enviarle otro mensaje.

**Ahora les pido escuchen esta Misa theme A  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente el ave no voladora se encontraba en el mismo restaurante con el que había ido junto a L donde tuvieron su primera charla.<em>

-(esto no es bueno, no permitiré que el segundo Kira siga actuando como le plazca, es descuidado, así que no tardara mucho en cometer un error y cuando lo haga la policía lo estará esperando. Una vez preso descubrirán lo de la death note).

-aww es otro lindo animalito, ah pero si eres tu Hina te traeré lo de siempre que me pide tu ama, un helado de fresas ¿te parece?

_La rubia solo asintió con una sonrisa en su pico mientras se sentaba._

-bueno en seguida vuelvo- dijo la mesera

-(grrr ¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo encontrarme con el segundo Kira sin que L lo descubra?)-

-aquí tienes Hina que lo disfrutes-le dijo la misma mesera que le dejo un gran helado con fresas

_Hina tomo el tenedor y se dispuso a comer una de las fresas._

-(ya quiero conocer a Kira)-

-(me pregunto ¿Qué clase de animal eres? Impostor)- penso Kowalski

-(me pregunto qué clase de animal eres Kira)- pensó la chica mientras se comía aquel postre

****(detengan la musica)****

**Continuara…**

**Diálogos del próximo capítulo por Kowalski**

**-Mayo 22, mi amigo y yo mostramos nuestra libreta en Atlantic City. Si el falso Kira comete un error y lo arrestan, al menos debo obtener su libreta ¡tal vez tenga que matar a todos los presentes!**

**Próximo Capitulo: ****Confesión**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero hayan disfrutado de otro capitulo de "Death Penguin Note" :3 sayonara<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Confesión

**Uy en serio disculpen la prepa me tiene loca w se me olvida que tenia que terminar este capi y el de ACP2 pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca XD espero disfruten este capi de DPN :D**

* * *

><p><em>El pingüino alto seguido por el shinigami, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, mientras el científico recordaba cuando habló con su comandante, que le había dado un aviso sobre el caso.<em>

-Kowalski, hay otro mensaje del segundo Kira, lo envió a la televisora animal y lo interceptamos, parecen ser un video y un diario esta vez. Como sea, pensé que debías saberlo.

-(¿Un diario? ¡¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?! ¡¿No puede esperar?!)-

* * *

><p><em>Un rato más tarde, parecía haber llegado a su destino, el hotel donde estaba el cuartel donde se desarrollaba el caso Kira. Al entrar a la habitación, se encontró con su líder quien tenía en sus aletas el diario.<em>

-¿planea mostrar el diario en televisión?- interrogó el alto

-afirmativo, este es- le respondió entregándoselo.

_El ave comenzó a leer en su mente aquel diario que había mandado el segundo Kira, o como él lo consideraba, un impostor._

-(hm, estas frases son del año pasado)-

-por favor mira la que escribió en el 30-

-está bien… Hm, confirmamos nuestro shinigami en la estatua de la libertad (esto podría significar que planea esto para el 30, si se transmite por televisión sus intenciones serán obvias para todo el que lo vea. Además, no puede ver mi shinigami a menos que toque mi libreta ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?).

_Justo unos segundos luego de observación el científico noto algo, una de las frases que llamo su atención._

* * *

><p>-oye Rei- le llamo la hembra que se cepillaba el cabello frente un espejo.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?-

-lo olvido ¿Por qué no puedo ver mis años de vida aun con los ojos de shinigami? ¿Puedes repetírmelo?

-los humanos o animales con los ojos de shinigami, solo necesitan ver los años de vida de sus víctimas. Así como nosotros no podemos ver la vida restante de nuestra especie, los propietarios de una death note tampoco ven entre si sus años de vida, aun con los ojos.

* * *

><p>-(Mayo 22, mi amigo y yo mostramos nuestras libretas en Newark. Si son libretas se refiere a las death note, es algo que solo yo puedo entender. Ellos se distraerán por la frase del 30, debo escribirla para ellos, estoy casi seguro que el verdadero es el concerniente en Newark. Pero si ese es el caso).<p>

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Es real?- le preguntó L

-(debo cuidar de no decir demasiado, mejor espero a oír su opinión antes) por el momento, solo puedo decir que es estúpido. Respondió con un gesto de irritación

-estoy de acuerdo- continuó Cabo –es obvio que quiere reunirse con Kira en la estatua-

-¿no entiende lo que pasara si trasmitimos este mensaje? Todos entraran en pánico y el paso a la isla deberá ser suspendido. Siguió el comandante.

_El can se dirigió a un sillón frente a una pequeña mesa con una caja de chocolates._

-para ser honesto es tan estúpido- habló mientras llevaba uno de esos dulces a su boca –que ya no se cómo lidiar con toda esta situación. Si hacemos público el diario deberemos transmitir en video cancelando las visitas a la isla. Pero si no lo publicamos es seguro que el segundo Kira no hará nada.

-Pero Ryuuzaki ¿cancelar las visitas no lo harán enojar? No sabemos cómo reaccionará-

-francamente no me preocupa Cabo, por lo que vimos parece que el segundo Kira admira al verdadero, le dio su palabra al que inventamos de que no mataría sin sentido y parece cumplirla. Digo que lo hagamos público y transmitamos un video, cancelando las visitas. Al mismo tiempo anunciaremos que pondremos retenes alrededor del lugar. Y por ultimo enviaremos una respuesta del Kira ficticio, algo como "entiendo y nos veremos haya".

-Ryuuzaki ¿no esperas que se presente con retenes alrededor de la estatua o sí?- le cuestiono Skipper

-no creo que Kira siquiera lo considere, pero el otro tal vez lo haga, todo depende de lo estúpido que sea. Sin embargo, asumiendo que no es el idiota que suponemos puede existir otro mensaje escondido en el diario, uno que no es tan obvio. Si lo hay y solo las personas con el poder shinigami lo pueden entender, no hay forma de que yo lo descifre. Aun así considero que debemos vigilar los lugares que se mencionan, el 22 vera a un amigo en Newark, el 24 a otro amigo en Atlantic city. Debemos considerar que nuestro esfuerzo puede ser en vano, busquemos a animales con libretas en Newark y a animales en tiendas de ropa en Atlantic city.

-(como lo pensé, Si el falso Kira comete un error y lo arrestan, al menos debo obtener su libreta, incluso tal vez tenga que matar a todos los presentes).

-podemos colocar mas cámaras en Newark y Atlantic City esperando capturar algo, también enviaremos agentes en cubierta a ambos lugares para esas fechas.

-yo debería ir a Newark y Atlantic City pues pasaría desapercibido en ambas- comento el joven recluta.

-yo también- indico Kowalski

-pero Kowalski…-

-estaré bien Skipper, no te preocupes, Newark y Atlantic city son lugares a los que ya había ido, sin mencionar que de todos, soy el que más parecería tener una amistad con Cabo. Sobre todo porque, el segundo Kira buscara a Kira no a la policía.

* * *

><p><em>Ya en la noche Kowalski decidió irse temprano a su hábitat, mientras Cabo se quedo a revisar unos papeles con Skipper. El joven hablaba con el científico. Antes de que partiera.<em>

-hablaremos más de los viajes mañana Cabo-

-suena genial Kowalski, nos vemos-

_Una vez terminada que el alto se había alejado a cierta distancia, su comunicador comenzó a sonar._

-hm, nunca falla, en cuanto salgo mi comunicador suena- refunfuño mientras contestaba –si ¿hola?

-soy Ryuuzaki, cuando estés investigando, vigila bien a Kowalski. Y que esto quede entre nosotros-

-está bien, comprendo-

_Una vez acabado guardo el comunicador._

-vaya, creo que investigara a Kowalski hasta que la probabilidad sea de 0-

* * *

><p><em>Regresando con el científico, este ya había llegado a su hábitat.<em>

-¡ya llegue!-

-hola Kowalski, hoy se te hizo tarde- dijo Marlene

-chi- hablo Rico

-si (se supone que debo mantener en secreto que ayudo con la investigación) es que salí con mi novia.

-¿hu? ¿Una novia?-

-ahhhh ¡Kowalski una novia! ¿Cómo se llama?- grito Elizabeth

-mejor dicho ¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿Es Doris? ¿Le hechate el encantamiento ese?- interrogo el demente

-¡cierra el pico Rico! No es de sorprenderse, soy bastante encantador y estoy en la universidad, claro que tengo novia… y no… no es Doris. Deberías conseguirte un novio Elizabeth.

-pero si yo no estoy buscando…-

-Kowalski ¿no vas a cenar?- le pregunto la nutria

-estoy satisfecho con lo que comí en el hotel-

-ahhh ¡no puedo creer que le dijiste eso a Marlene! ¿Un hotel? Suena sospechoso-

-chi debes contarnos jeje- alardeo chocando su aleta con la chica.

* * *

><p>-bien Raimo, tenemos que platicar-<p>

-ah lo supuse-

-y te agradecería que respondieras. ¿Pueden dos shinigami hablarse cuando se encuentran en el mundo humano?

-no lo sé, mientras este unido a alguien diría que es contra las reglas a menos que tenga su permiso, pero… tampoco hay una regla que lo prohíba así que es posible que otro shinigami se me acerque y me diga hola.

-eso significa que si te ve el shinigami del impostor ¿puede decirle que estás conmigo y revelar que soy Kira?

-probablemente no lo haga, pero depende de su personalidad-

-entonces, asumo que te comportaras normalmente-

-así es, si viera a un humano con un shinigami no te lo diría-

-creo que tu postura es la correcta-

-eh…gracias-

-¿eh? No es posible ¿habrá pensado esto con antelación?-

-de que hablas pingüino-

-Newark es una zona extensa para un pingüino como yo, busque lugares para el encuentro y vi esto. El 22 habrá una reunión en la biblioteca principal de Newark llamada "el libro rojo" de un club de lectura. Newark, apodada _"la ciudad de ladrillos" el titulo de la reunión se relaciona._

_-vaya parece bastante elaborado-_

-es más listo de lo que creí, entonces tendré que ser mas cuidados de ahora en adelante, en cualquier caso vale la pena visitar este lugar-

-¿para qué ir ahí si no quieres que te encuentre? ¿Vale la pena correr el riesgo?-

-hm-

* * *

><p><em>Ya ambos en Newark Kowalski y Cabo se preparaban para moverse cuando un grupo de animales se les acerco, unos perros y unos gatos.<em>

-¿eh? Disculpa ¿Kowalski? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

-ah, son amigos de la escuela-

_Amablemente el joven se presento ante todos._

-el es mi primo Carlos, es su primera visita a Newark así que seamos guías y ayudémoslo a que se divierta, cuento con ustedes. Je también me dijo que busca una novia ¿alguna voluntaria?

Ante ese comentario todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¡oye! ¡Yo nunca dije eso!- respondió algo ruborizado

_Más tarde los animales transitaban tranquilamente los gatos y los perros camuflajeaban bien a los pingüinos así que podían transitar libremente._

-(estoy impresionado Kowalski, dudo que alguien piense que hay un pingüino policía entre estos canes y felinos).

-(caminando todos juntos, aun si ven a Raimo, nadie podrá saber a cuál de los todos está siguiendo, y esa es una buena defensa contra las cámaras de L. una buena forma de investigar. Solo debo relajarme y vigilar la entrada de la biblioteca cuando abra).

_Mientras tanto, por una ventana en un sillón con una pequeña mesa cristalina se encontraba Hina, observando disfrazada con una peluca negra corta y un uniforme oscuro._

-(¡te encontré! ¿Te llamas Kowalski? Eres el único cuyos años de vida no puedo ver ¡Eres Kira! No puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que sería tan fácil encontrarte). Muy bien Rei hora de irnos.

-ah, por fin lo encuentras y ¿ya quieres irte?-

-no puedo acercarme y decir "Hola Kira soy quien te envió los mensajes" con tantos animales alrededor, ya se su nombre, y puedo averiguar todo sobre él. Además es un nombre original para un pingüino.

* * *

><p><em>Y en su habitación, Hina, se encontraba investigando en su computadora sobre Kowalski.<em>

-oh, Kowalski, Kowalski el pingüino científico, ¡es fascinante! Mira todo esto, gano el segundo y el tercer campeonato nacional de la preparatoria animal. Dio el discurso de bienvenida en la universidad Científica Animal, no encontré una imagen de él, pero ningún otro pingüino puede llamarse Kowalski. (¿Quién creería que Kira seria alguien tan joven y atractivo? Todo en el es mejor de lo que esperaba, no puedo creer lo fácil que fue conseguir esta información, el mundo es un lugar tenebroso, ¡ahora ya sé donde vive!).

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, Antonio, Cabo, Skipper, Kowalski y L se encontraban discutiendo sobre los lugares visitados.<em>

-estuvimos ahí ambos días, en Newark el 22 y en Atlantic city el 24 no había nada de relevancia en ambas ocasiones, eso nos deja la estatua de la libertad el 30. Comento Antonio

-(no vi a nadie sospechoso en la biblioteca de Newark, ¿hablara en serio sobre la estatua?)-pensó Kowalski

_El sonido de la laptop con la W de Walter interrumpió el momento._

_-Ryuuzaki, parece que la televisora animal recibió otro mensaje del segundo Kira, tiene fecha del 23-_

**_-me alegra informar que encontré a Kira, a la gente de la estación y al departamento de policía animal quiero darle las gracias._**

_El alto se desconcertó por aquello que habían escuchado sus oídos, el segundo Kira lo había encontrado._

-(… ¡im…imposible! ¿Dónde? ¿En Newark? Su shinigami, debió ver a Raimo y me ubico entre los animales ¡no! No pudo saber a quien estaba unido Raimo, verifique que nadie me siguiera)

-(si esto es cierto el único momento para el envió de este mensaje es la reunión del 22 en Newark, los únicos que fueron son Cabo Y Kowalski ¿en verdad Kowalski puede ser Kira? Pero no hay pruebas de que fuera a Newark)

-es un desastre si lo encontró- refunfuño Antonio

-si, es posible que los dos Kira estén confabulando entre ellos- siguió Skipper

-no debemos sacar ninguna conclusión- respondió L con una taza de café –el segundo Kira dijo que lo encontró nada mas, pueden no estar en contacto aun, después de esto, no nos queda más opción que comunicarnos como policías con el segundo Kira.

-¿quieres enviarle un mensaje?- interrogo Cabo

-si, la policía necesita contactar al imitador, debemos negociar con él para obtener el verdadero nombre de Kira.

-jejejejeje, es lo último que quieres oír, ¿cierto?- le hablo Raimo al pingüino

-(esto no está bien, no sé cómo responderá el falso Kira a esto, pero no tengo forma de evitar que la policía animal envié el mensaje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-si Kira aun no sabe tu nombre puede que aun no sea tarde si deseas cooperar, sin importar que, no debes acercarte a Kira por curiosidad, no lo dudes Kira te matara si te pones en contacto con él, te utilizara y descartara, considera tu vida por un segundo, tu vida como cualquiera tiene un valor importante, es tu oportunidad de enmendar errores compartiendo lo que sabes de Kira, solo tú puedes evitar que su reinado de terror termine.<strong>_

_Hina quien miraba esto se levanto y se cambio de ropa a un vestido negro y su cabello recogido y un bolso oscuro de correa. Salió de su vivienda y emprendió el camino en la noche._

-¿A dónde vas?- le interrogo la shinigami

-a presentarme-

_Una vez en el zoológico la hembra toco tres veces el cubo de comida, lo cual llamo la atención de Elizabeth y Marlene quienes estaban adentro._

-oh ¿será Skipper?-

-¡ya voy!-grito la chica dirigiéndose a la compuerta-bienvenida… eh ¿Hola?-

-buenas noches mi nombre es Hina Lucy vine a dejarle a Kowalski una libreta importante que olvido hoy.

-¿puedes esperar solo un segundo?... ¡KOWALSKIIII!-

_La pingüina llamo al Kowalski quien quedo algo impresionado._

-(¿una libreta? ¿Podría ser?)- pensado comenzó a salir de su laboratorio dirigiéndose a la compuerta no antes sin darle una señal de espera a las dos hembras curiosas que intentaban seguirlo. Hecho eso cerró la compuerta.

-es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Hina Lucy, pensé que te preocuparías al ver el mensaje de la televisión, no podía esperar mas así que traje esta libreta.

-(¡una death note!)-

_El científico se acerco a ella y la toco de una esquina, al hacerlo descubrió al shinigami unida a esa chica._

-(u… un shinigami, ella es la Kira falsa)-

_Terminando de confirmar que ella era la segunda Kira la dejo pasar._

-Marlene vino hasta aquí a regresar mi libreta ¿nos preparas un té?-

-em seguro, estaba por irme a mi hábitat pero creo que está bien-

-ya les hable de ella-

Ambas se quedaron impresionadas al saber de quién les estaba hablando Kowalski desde hace tiempo. Una vez acabado eso, Kowalski la dejo entrar a su laboratorio para charlar.

* * *

><p>-siéntate- dijo ofreciéndole una silla<p>

-am, gracias-

_Se quedo observándola un momento, no sabía ni por donde comenzar, hasta que al fin le salió una pregunta._

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-ah lo sabía, no hiciste el trato de los ojos shinigami, cuando tienes los ojos como yo puedes ver el nombre y años de vidas de las personas y animales, pero no el nombre de los que poseen una death note.

_Oído eso el alto volteo a ver a Raimo con una cara de enojo a lo que este solo le contesto:_

-en serio, debo admitir que no sabía ese pequeño detalle-

-bien, lograste encontrarme, pero fuiste descuidada ¿y si te atrapa la policía animal? Sabrían todo sobre Kira-

-descuida, la policía no me ha atrapado, y si hago lo que me digas ahora nunca lo harán, estamos a salvo. Además ¿Quién vera el nombre de L? Si quieres puedo ser tus ojos, podría…

-¿si? ¿Podrías qué?-

-¿podría ser tu novia?-

-¿eh? ¿No…via…?-

-si-

-(si descubre que la manipulo y se siente herida probablemente me mate, aun así…) ¡imposible! El día que estuvimos en Newark había tres veces más el numero de cámaras de vigilancia, cualquiera que haya estado ahí está en esos videos, eso me incluye, si nos ven juntos levantaría sospechas. De hecho estar juntos ahora es un problema, espero que lo entiendas.

-pero mira así lucia yo el día que fui a Newark-contesto mostrándole unas fotos de cómo se veía.

-vaya seguro nadie la reconocerá-

-¿Qué hay de tus huellas? Todas las cintas que enviaste a la estación, todas tienen las mismas huellas.

-¡si pero no son mis huellas no es como si no pensara en estas cosas primero! Hasta hace poco vivía en Tokio y a una amiga le gustaba el ocultismo, le sugerí que transmitiéramos un video de un fantasma a varias estaciones de televisión animal, como una broma y acepto ayudarme. Ella se encargo de las copias para que mis huellas no estuvieran en las cintas, me las dio, añadí el grafico de Kira y grabe el mensaje usando un efecto de voz.

-y esta amiga tuya ¿Dónde está ahora?-

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Si quieres que la mate dímelo y la matare! Si no puedes confiar en mí, ten, tu puedes guardar mi death note, pero solo la guardaras, yo seguiré siendo la dueña y conservare los ojos de shinigami ¿es cierto verdad Rei?

-si-

-ahora no tengo forma de matarte y si me convierto en una carga para ti ¡mátame! ¿De acuerdo?-

-(¿Por qué hace esto?) Pudiste haberle quitado varias hojas al cuaderno puedes tenerlas escondidas sin que yo lo supiera.

-¡¿Por qué sospechas tanto de mi?! ¡Ya te dije que no me importa que simplemente me uses! Créeme-le grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-hace un año mis padres murieron en un asalto-comento dejándose caer al suelo-estaba con ellos en casa, sucedió frente mío, quería que ese hombre pagara por lo que hizo, pero el juicio tomo mucho tiempo, se comenzó a opinar que tal vez era inocente y… luego sucedió, Kira lo castigo por lo que le hizo a mis padres, por eso Kira significa todo, todo para mí. Solo…solo quería la oportunidad de conocerte un día, para agradecerte lo que hiciste.

_Terminado de decir aquello la de ojos rosas comenzó a llorar._

-(su comportamiento irracional solo fue su medio para conocer a Kira, sin embargo, burlo las cámaras de seguridad con facilidad y logro no dejar huellas en la evidencia, no es tan estúpida como creí, y prometió obedecerme de ahora en adelante).

_Parando sus pensamientos Kowalski se acerco a Hina, esta lo miro y se sorprendió pues la estaba rodeando con sus aletas para un abrazo._

-lo entiendo, no puedo ser tu novio pero, pedo actuar como tal, lo que hiciste para conocerme, para ayudarme, tus ojos, por los que sacrificaste la mitad de tu vida, se convertirán en mi arma.

-muchas gracias, tratare de que te enamores de mi- respondió abrazándolo también

-(jejeje L morirá)-

**Continuara...**

**Diálogos del próximo capítulo por Kowalski**

**-esa shinigami me matara si mato a esa chica ósea que ¿la tendré a mi lado hasta que muera? Y para colmo, también tendré que evitar que la capture la policía animal el resto de mi vida.**

**Proximo capitulo: Amigo**


End file.
